My Evanescent Love
by silvermist225
Summary: Mary Alice Brandon was placed in foster care at the age of 3 after her mother died and her father was arrested. At age 16, she moves to Forks to live under the care of her father. Upon arriving, Mary comes to realize that there is more than what meets the eye with her father, the Cullens, and the adopted Hales, specifically Jasper Hale. Rated T for rape, abuse, and dating.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes you can't have everything. Sometimes, the people who you want to trust are your enemies and are exploiting you. Sometimes, you'll want to die fighting for someone you love and can't have. Sometimes the person you love is dead. Sometimes you'll die fighting so someone you love can have what you can't.

Sometimes, a love story is just another version of Romeo and Juliet.

"Jasper." my voice was just above a whisper. His eyes were cold, staring into mine. "he's dead."

I'm can't feel anything.

"It was for the best." Lanie's voice fills the thick air. I struggle to breathe.

"I don't understand." I whisper.

"You will, when you are older." Lanie tells me. "For now, forget about Jasper Hale. He was no good when he was alive. The world is better off with one less of those _Cullens_ being around. Try to understand."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Alice POV

"I'm glad you're living with us, it's going to be great having you around!"

"Us?"

"Yeah, honey." my father, William Brandon, was driving me from the airport to my new home. His home. "Melanie—I call her Lanie—is there."

"Melanie is...?" I continue. I'd be living with my dad and "Lanie.", apparently.

"My wife."

"Oh." I mutter.

"Listen, I know it's been really tough for you, honey—"

"Mary."

"What?"

"You can only call me Mary now."

This seemed to anger him. He's brown eyes became hard as he stared out into the rainy road and his hands tighten on the wheel. "Mary," he forces out between his teeth. "this are going to change for the better now. I've been working really hard, it took a long time for me to get approved of having you and Lanie live in my house."

I don't answer, I just stare ahead. It was rather green outside, there was hardly anyone on the road and the rain was coming down in a light, annoying mist. I personally hated rain, but today it was getting on my nerves more.

When I had originally been told my father wanted me to live with him I had to decided which was more evil, being in my father's house again after not being there for thirteen years, or staying at the foster home. I almost wished, at this moment, that I hadn't chosen my father.

"How is school going?"  
"I was home schooled." I mutter.

"Making good grades?" was I supposed to call the man who failed me thirteen years ago 'Dad'? Or should I call him 'Will'? He liked that nickname, from what I remember.

"Anything to keep me out of jail." I knew it was a horrible thing to say, the situation considered. But I think I did have some rights to a few horrible statements, considering my father abandoned me like he did. This angered him more.

"Were the people in the foster home good to you?"

I almost wanted to laugh. Yes, Dad/Will, they were just splendid and that's why I chose to come with the devil and live with his wife. "They were fine." I learned years ago that if I made my answers simple and I stayed withdrawn from the conversation, the person would give up and leave me in peace.

"Fed you good?"

I restrained myself from correcting his grammar and just nodded.

"I signed you up for the high school at Forks. You're going to be in eleventh grade?"

"Yes."

"Good, good."

We lapsed into a silence, thankfully. I didn't try to get comfortable in the car, I'd learned to never do that. Instead, I kept my hand firmly on the door handle and my back stiff and straight as I stared ahead.

Eventually we arrived at the house. A small blue house hidden behind blankets of mist. It had white trimming on the corners and a small path that led up to the front door along a two car driveway. A corolla was already parked in the drive way.

"Lanie's home." Will/Dad says. I got out of the car, throwing my back pack over my shoulder. I didn't have very many clothes or things. Will/Dad leads me inside. When we first enter, there was a hallway. On my right was the living room, on my left was a staircase. Further down, there was a kitchen and bathroom. Laine was apparently in the kitchen, judging by the noise.

Dad/Will leads me to the kitchen. Laine was standing with her back to us. She was tall, at least four or five inches taller than my 5'1, petite frame. She had curly blonde hair that was tied up in a messy bun, and pale skin. When she turned, I saw she had blue eyes and straight teeth.

"You guys are just in time!" She grins, putting down whatever she was doing and wiping her hands on an apron she wore. "You must be Mary. I'm Melanie, but you can call me Lanie."

"Hi."

"I've just been so excited to have you here, Mary. It'll be nice to have a girl around. Will always brings his friends over and sadly, they don't have any wives or girlfriends to bring with them. None that I like, anyway. Why don't you go get settled upstairs in your room? I'm making dinner, and it's almost ready."

"I'll show you the way." Dad/Will leads me upstairs. There were four doors here, all equally spaced apart. One, as Dad/Will had pointed out, was his and Lanie's bedroom, one was the study, and one was my room, while the last was the bathroom. I opened the door to my room.

It was small, but cozy. The walls were white, there were two moderately sized windows and the two walls that were the exterior of the house. There was a full sized bed with a white, vine-like metal frame and blue bedding and a matching side table. There was a small white desk, on it was a laptop, a small dresser, and a bookshelf in the corner.

"We, uh, bought you a laptop. I didn't know if you had one and you might need it for school." Dad/Will says, scratching his head. He looked nervous, maybe even embarrassed. "You have a closet there, it's empty so you can put your stuff in it."

I don't say anything.

"You probably don't have much stuff. Lanie wants to take you shopping tomorrow. To, you know, get some clothes and books and whatever else you need. She mentioned some school supplies also."

I just stare him, not saying a word.

"I'll leave you to unpack." and he awkwardly leaves.

I dump my bag on my bed, falling onto the mattress. It was a nice room, I hadn't had a room like this since I was three. I stayed lying on my bed for a couple of minutes before I got up to look out the window. It was a nice view, I had a view of the streets and the driveway. In the distance there was nothing but forest and rainy mist.

Eventually, I was called downstairs for dinner. Not wanting to get on the bad side of my father and step-mother, I slipped downstairs to eat with them. There was a table with four chairs in the kitchen. The table was set with plates and glasses, and then the food which was baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans.

"Come on." Lanie tells me, smiling. I sit down at the chair across from my dad, Lanie taking the one next to him. She takes my plate first, serving me a piece of chicken and then respective servings of the vegetables and potatoes. I don't begin to eat until Will and Lanie do. But even then, I hardly eat anything.

"So, Mary, I was thinking we could go shopping in Port Angeles tomorrow! I know you probably don't have too much stuff and I was hoping you would want to get some more clothes and maybe something to decorate your room. I didn't know what color you liked, I hope blue is okay! If you want to change it, we can."

"I'd really appreciate that." I offer her my best smile. But I'm sure it came out as a grimace. Lanie's wasn't phased, she gave me a sweet smile.

"School started here just two months ago, it's completely okay that you're a little late. I already called the school and talked to this wonderful lady, Mrs. Cope. She informed me that it would be best for you to start school this Monday."

I pick at my food some more before I ask to go to bed. Lanie reluctantly lets me, telling me to sleep well. I leave, without picking up my dishes. In my room, I lock my door and the change into my pajamas. There was a small mirror above my dresser. One glance at myself and I cringed.

I was hardly the definition of pretty. I had shoulder length, layered hair that waved the slightest bit. My eyes were a plain brown and my skin was pale, like my father. I was short and small, and not pretty.

I sigh, getting into bed. I fell asleep almost instantly, thankful for having a bed this comfortable for the first time since I remembered.

When I woke up, I could tell it was late in the day. I took a quick shower, using some of Lanie's vanilla shampoo and soap, before changing into some jeans and a long sleeved shirt. I brushed my hair out and made my way downstairs.

Lanie was sitting at the table reading a National Geographic magazine and drinking some tea. "Good morning, Mary. Did you sleep well?"  
I nod. Lanie smiles.

"Would you like some breakfast? We have cereal, eggs, toast, and there is some coffee left over from Will's batch." Lanie stands up. "I'll make whatever you want."

"Where is he?"

"Work. Will works at an office in La Push. He is an accountant."

"What about you? I can't imagine you sit at home all day."

"I don't." Lanie smiles. "I'm an executive assistant in Port Angeles."

"Cool."

"So, what will it be?"

"I'll just have cereal." I say. Lanie hands me the one box of cereal that was ontop of the fridge and some dishes. The milk was already on the table. I poured myself some cereal and milk and began eating.

"Would you like to shop in Port Angeles? It's beautiful there. We can have some lunch there, also!" Lanie says. I only shrug, so she continues. "I was making a list of things we needed to get. First, clothes. You only have a few outfits. There are a few cute boutiques, and some normal stores we can hit. Then we need school supplies, you need a new backpack, notebooks, pencils, and folders. The school provides you with textbooks. Besides that, we will need some things to decorate your room. Curtains, a lamp, maybe you might want a reading chair."

Lanie continued on, listing more decorations I might want, then listed books stores we could go to, and finally places that served amazing food. I listened quietly, finishing my breakfast and then just sitting there and watch her writing everything down.

When she finished, she smiled happily. "Want to go now?"

I shrug. She takes that as a yes and gets up, clapping excitedly. I wondered how such a chirpy and sweet person like her could willingly live and marry someone like my father. The drive to Port Angeles was filled with music on the radio and an occasional moment of chatter from Lanie. But we made it there in less than two hours and began our shopping. Getting my clothes was some fun, I will admit.

We bought about six pairs of pants for me and some skirts, a dozen shirts and some more dresses with cardigans and different types of jackets. Lanie disapproved of my beaten up sneakers, so we bought some news sneakers and boots for me. Just as Lanie planned, we worked our way down the list until we got to school supplies. This was probably my favorite part, I had never had my own supplies before. I bought seven notebooks, a few folders and two binders, a packet of pencils and pens, highlighters, a calculator, and a planner. Finding my backpack took the longest, but I eventually decided on a small, dark blue bag.

We ended up having lunch at a Italian restaurant with little candles at each table. Lanie spent all of lunch telling me about her and Will's life. They both worked until 5 PM everyday, Will worked every weekday and Lanie worked every day except Tuesday. On Saturday, they usually went to Port Angeles for the day and on Sunday, Dad had his friends over to watch whatever sports games were on and have a steak dinner.

After lunch, we headed to a book store where Lanie pulled out a dozen books from the shelves and handed them to me insisting they were "a good read". I didn't argue, instead I dumped them in our basket and we went to pay.

The drive home was, once again, silent. Lanie attempted to try to tell me about myself, but after simply saying I didn't have any hobbies (except hiding from people I hated or who hurt me, but I didn't tell her that), I didn't have a favorite color, sport, subject, or meal, and I never really read through-out my life she stopped trying to get me talk.

Lanie helped me get my things to my room, but left immediately saying she had a call to make. I let her go, not even thanking her for helping me carry my things. I hung and folded my clothes and then dumped my school stuff where it belong in and around my desk. My books were last, they seem out of place on my shelf so I put them in the closet instead.

Finally, I sat down on my bed and took a look around my room. It seemed less bare, but it didn't feel like my room. Not that I even knew what my room should feel like. I tried to ignore the thought the rest of the day and as I fell asleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2-

Jasper POV

"Jasper! School! Hurry!" Rosalie screams, pounding on the door.

"I'm up!" I shout over her pounding. The pounding stops and I hear her footsteps leaving. I grab my backpack, leaving my room. Downstairs, Esme was sitting at the table with a small folder of papers and her laptop. Rosalie and Edward were eating breakfast quietly.

"Good morning." Esme says, smiling at me. "Breakfast is on the stove."

I drop my backpack on the floor, grabbing some of the egg and toast Esme made and sitting down next to Rosalie. I begin to eat.

"I might be home a little late today, a client scheduled a meeting last minute." Esme tells us. "If you want to stay at school a little late to study, you can."

"Actually, Mom, I wanted to go see a movie with Emmett and Bella. Edward was going to come too, right?"

"Depends, I have homework."

"That's fine. Just make sure you get your homework done before you sleep." Esme gets up, collecting her stuff. "I need to leave."

"See you tonight." Edward says.

Once Esme leaves, I look at Rose with mock anger. "You made plans without me?"

"Everyone knows you're the adult of the group, you would hardly approve of the movie we chose." Rosalie says, smugly. She puts her dishes in the sick, swinging her bag onto her shoulder. "We are going to see an action movie."

"I'll pass. I have homework, anyway."

"Knew you would. Edward?"

He shrugs. "I'll go."

"Alright, then." Rosalie says. "Jasper, hurry up."

"Relax, Rosalie." I mutter, stuffing the last bite of food in my mouth. I put my plates besides Rosalie's and Edward's in the sink, grabbing my bag. We slip into the car, Edward driving with me in the passenger seat and begin the way to school.

It was silent, besides Edward's music. Rosalie was on her phone and I had pulled out my Pre-Calculous homework to double check.

"If you need help with your math, why not apply for a tutor rather than as a tutor?" Rosalie asks smugly.

"Because Emmett doesn't do tutoring." Jasper says. "And I don't need any help. I'm doing just fine by myself."  
"Sure." Rosalie laughs. "Emmett's going to buy the popcorn."

"Okay." Edward parks the car in the one open spot next to Emmett's jeep. Bella and him were both leaning against the jeep talking.

When we get out, Emmett embraces Rosalie while Bella skips over to me and Edward, grinning.

"What's up, Bella?" I ask, suspicious. "You hardly ever smile like that. Or skip."  
She laughs. "It's sunny today!" I look up at the sky and realize she is right. There is a small portion of the sun that is sticking out from behind the clouds.

Edward shakes his head. "You truly hate the rain."

She shrugs.

"There is a new girl coming." Emmett says to us, not even interested, just giving us a summary of what he overheard.  
"Oh really?" I ask, intrigued. If we wasn't the topic of gossip today—as it usually was—who was? Edward, Rosalie, and I normally didn't enjoy listening to gossip and everyone knew that.

"There is a new girl coming today, I think her name is Mary." Bella tells us.

"Let's make her feel welcome." Rosalie smiles.

"Mhmm." was Bella's reply as she slipped closer to Rosalie and they began walking to the building together.

"So, new girl." Emmett mutters.

"Are we seriously going to talk about that?" Edward mutters.

"Nope, I don't do that shit. Bella does." Emmett says.

"I'm going to the office, I'll be back."

"Get in trouble yesterday, Jasper?" Emmett calls mockingly. I only grin at him before leaving them both. I wasn't in trouble, not in the slightest bit.

Mrs. Cope was sitting at the desk typing fluently into the keyboard. She had on her usual bright lipstick that made the wrinkles in her skin more pronounced.

"Mrs. Cope,"

She looks up. "Ah, Jasper! I was waiting for you. Do you have the permission slip?"

"Yup. It's already signed by my parents." I hand over the slip I had taken out from my bag. Mrs. Cope scans it quickly, muttering the text under her breath.

She smiles at me. "Perfect!"

The door opened behind me, and Mrs. Cope's eyes darted over to see who it was.

"Hello," she said, a little uncertainly.

"Hi," it was a small feminine voice. I turned over to see who it was, not recognizing the voice. It belonged to a small girl, more than a foot shorter than me. She was pale, very skinny, and had short, wavy hair that was jet black. She was clearly a pretty girl, maybe even a bit shy.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Cope asks, still a little odd-toned. I hadn't ever seen this girl before, and as I filtered through where you could have come from I remembered we had been expecting a new student today. Surely Mrs. Cope knew that.

"Are you Mary?" I ask, attempting to make my voice more friendly than Mrs. Cope's.

Her eyes dart to mine, and a small grimace plays on her lips. "Yeah."

"Oh, yes." Mrs. Cope says. "I've got a list of papers waiting to go through with you." Mrs. Cope began rummaging through her messy desk, pulling a file out of a stack of papers. "I know I have your stuff somewhere here."

Mary approaches the desk, staying slightly away from me.

"You're in eleventh grade, but you're sixteen." Mrs. Cope was still trying to find the papers, she must have heard this from someone else.

"I'm ahead." Mary mutters.

"Ahead? With what curriculum?"

"I was home schooled."

"Oh?"

"My step-mother must have talked to you on the phone. Her name is Melanie."

Mrs. Cope nods. "I talked to her...She didn't tell me anything about this home-schooling."

"It's very common—" Mary starts, but Mrs. Cope cuts her off by putting her wrinkled hand up and giving her a slight glare.

"Mary, please take a seat over there." Mrs. Cope points to a group of chairs in the corner. "I'll just be a moment."

Mary does as she is told, plopping down with her back pack next to her.

"Jasper," Mrs. Cope rummages around her stuff, finally picking up the slip I handed to her several minutes earlier. "I'll deliver this to Principle Greene and we can pair you with a student to tutor in no time. But until then, just do whatever you want after school. You'll have to put in the house every week, you remember this from orientation."  
"Yup."

"Good. You may have to hurry to get to class had it not been for our distraction." Mrs. Cope tells me as if Mary wasn't sitting a few yards away.

"Thank you." I say, turning to leave. I give Mary one last smile before I leave the office.

Mrs. Cope was right, I did have to rush to class. I stopped by my locker only long enough to stuff my physics and pre-calculous textbook inside and grab my U.S. History book. The halls were practically empty as I made my way to the correct classroom, but I still managed to get there before the teacher. I took my seat at my desk, plopping my backpack in the seat next to me, since no one ever sat there anyway.

Mr. White walked in several minutes later, looking grumpier than usual. He put his coffee mug on the table, stacking his books on his desk.

"Alright," he says, "let's begin with me telling you how much you didn't study for the test last week. I'm impressed." he picks up a stack up papers, walking around the room and giving them to people. When he drops the little packet of papers stapled together, I see a giant red "A" on mine. I smile, relieved that I had gotten a good score.

"I'm no mathematician and this is certainly not a math class, but I'm going to give you a math lesson." Mr. White finishes handing out the papers, walking to the chalk board. "Before we begin talking about The War of 1812, let me tell you what an average is." he starts writing 'Average or Mean' on the board. "To get the average—and you should probably be taking notes—you add all the values in the data set together."

I noticed only a few students were actually writing this down. I slowly opened my notebook, picking up my pen.

"Then, you divide the sum by the number of values you had. For example, I had twenty-four values in my data set and I had a mean of seventy-one." Mr. White had scribbled his entire explanation over the board. "Now what does that say about my class?"  
No one said a thing.

"It says we need to review everything that happened in the seventeen-hundreds all over again!" Mr. White says. "And we will. Today is Monday, what a marvelous day for a new start and a review. We will continue to study our current topic, but we will have two quizzes this week testing you on the seventeen-hundreds. On Wednesday and Friday. I expect to have a mean above eighty. You know how to do the math now that I've just taught you, figure out what score you need to get and get that score!" Mr. White picked up another packet from his desk. "Today we will begin The War of 1812." Mr. White wipes his board clean and starts writing basic facts about the war for us to copy down.

"The war began on June eighteen in eighteen-twelve. It lasted nearly three years. Who participated in the war?"

Before anyone could raise their hand, there was a brisk knock on the door followed by Mrs. Cope peeking her head inside.

"Mr. White, the new student is here." Mrs. Cope opens the door wider and Mary steps inside, timidly.

"You're late." Mr. White says, not hiding his disapproving tone. He glances at the clock behind his desk. "By twenty minutes. That's half the period, Mary."

"We had trouble with her previous schooling. She was, shall we say, under schooled." Mrs. Cope explains.

"Then perhaps a different class would suit her level of education?"  
"She is ready for this level, Mr. White." Mrs. Cope says, regretfully knowing there was no class offered that was easier than this one. Then she leaves Mary standing in the doorway.

"Take a seat next to Jasper." Mr. White says, waving his hand in my direction. "We're doing the War of 1812. Don't be late again or there will be consequences and no time for excuses."

"Is there a book textbook I need?" Mary asks.

"Yes, here." he hands Mary one from his desk. He turns his back to her, continues to pick up his chalk and write down his previous question.

Mary takes it, coming to sit in the chair next to me. She pulls out a notebook and pencil from her back, setting them on the table.

"Who fought in the War of 1812, Eleanor?" Mr. White calls out, everyone turns to Eleanor, who sat in the back of the classroom and hardly ever payed the slightest bit of attention.

She stares at Mr. White, a look of annoyance crossing her face. "America."

"Yes, America." Mr. White's bitter tone remarks. "Who else?"

"If we haven't studied it yet, how would we know?" Eleanor mumbles. But Mr. White heard. He travels back to the board, slashing his eraser through the entire thing until it was free of the white chalk.

"Clearly, Eleanor has not yet understood what we do in this class." Mr. White as in a very bad mood today. "Does anyone in this high school know what prior knowledge is?"

"America fought against the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland."

It was an unfamiliar voice, so the entire class turned to the desk where I was sitting to stare at the source, the new student.

She had answered the question without being called on, a courageous action to make while Mr. White was in a bad mood. But, she hadn't exactly been in his class long enough to know what to do in different situations. Hopefully, the consequences wouldn't be bad.

"Yes." Mr. White says. "Though she did interrupt, that question was answered correctly." He turns back to the board, scribbling the names of the countries on the board. "Do you, perhaps, have any more knowledge of the events throughout our great country's history?"

Mary shrugs. "Perhaps."  
"Please do share." Mr. White snaps, walking toward Mary.

With the most confidence I had ever seen, Mary learns back slightly smiling. "I do believe we were talking about the War of 1812. I don't particularly know much about that war, but I'm certain it will take up the rest of the class."

The silence was deafening.

Finally, Mr. White returns to his desk at the front of the room. He picks up a sheet of paper, scanning it with his eyes.

"Please leave this class."

"Excuse me?" Mary questions, shocked.

"United States History is for eleventh and twelfth graders only. You are a tenth grader. Please leave."

"I am in eleventh grade."

"According to this paper, you are not. Regardless, you are a disruption and I will not have it. You may go to the library for a free period. If you wish to find another class, you may talk to Mrs. Cope after school today."

Reluctantly, Mary picks up her bag and leaves the room.

Mr. White picks up the chalk again as if nothing had even happened. "The war was an armed conflict between the United States and British Empire, as previously stated. It was caused by the British stopping American trade since they thought it was effect their war with France."

I copied down notes as Mr. White spoke throughout the last half hour of class. Eventually, Mr. White finished class with his final notes written on the board; our homework that needed to be submitted by Wednesday morning. When the bell rang, I collected my stuff and slipped out of the classroom to my next class; Italian.

I had taken Italian all through middle school, so Carlisle and Esme did not object to me taking it through high school. I was a couple of minutes early, and Mrs. Sepper hadn't made a move to start class, so I pulled out the book we were reading in English and started on the chapter that would be assigned as homework today.

I had only gotten through three pages before Mrs. Sepper closed the door of the room and cleared her throat to grab our attention.

"Good morning. If you haven't put your homework on my desk, pass it up please." a few students passed their homework to the other students, who passed it to Mrs. Sepper. She placed it on her desk, thanking them. "Before we start class, we have a new student, Mary. Mary, would you like to introduce yourself?"

I glance around, searching for Mary in the small crowd of students. She was seated three seats to my right, and two seats in front of me.

She slightly shakes her head at Mrs. Sepper, a no. Mrs. Sepper nods, beginning class with us learning more about verbs tenses and conjecture. Once again, I took detailed notes of everything Mrs. Sepper talked about and stuffed the worksheet we had to do for homework into my notebook. After class, I made my way to my locker.

Rosalie was already at her locker, which was conveniently located right next to mine. At Forks High, the lockers were organized by last name.

"How were your morning classes?" Rosalie asks, when I greet her.

I shrug, opening my locker and replacing my Italian textbook with my English notebook and novel we were reading. "Mr. White had a relatively bad morning, if your class did as bad as mine in Thursday's quiz then he will probably give you a short lecture about how to attain the average scores of the class and surprise you with a bunch more review quizzes on the same topics that we just finished studying."  
"What'd you get on the quiz?"  
I grin, pulling out the packet I had shoved into my notebook during class. Rosalie rolls her eyes, smiling.

"History geek."

"Yeah, whatever. The new girl was in both of my classes, her name is Mary."

"Yup, I heard about her from Collins Maxwell and Tyler Crowley. She's apparently very pretty and a know-it-all."

"Mr. White kicked her out of class today. He called her out and she made him regret it." I shrug, closing my locker with a slam that was drowned out by the noise in the hall. Rose and I begin to walk to our next class together. "What about your classes?"  
"Spanish was good, and Calculus was a bit challenging today. I'm desperate for lunch." Rosalie sighs. "Oh, hey, do you have the review guide for English? I completely forgot to study and Emmett already said he doesn't have it."

"Yup. In my locker."

"Oh, forget it. How hard can the quiz possibly be?" Rosalie asks, shrugging.

Apparently, the quiz was hard. Mrs. Lewis collected our homework and then handed the quizzes out immediately. In extreme detail, the quiz questioned our knowledge about the first five chapters of The Catcher in The Rye. The quiz lasted most of the period, so Mrs. Lewis announced that the time left would be spent however the students pleased. Emmett, who was seat on my right, turned his desk entirely to face me and Rosalie, who was seated in front of me, turned around in her chair.

"That was hard." Rosalie says.

"Because you didn't study." Emmett chuckles.

"Neither did you, oaf." Rosalie shakes her head.

"It wasn't that hard. Maybe just the whole bit about writing about the developing themes of the story. I can't predict that in the first five chapters!" Emmett says.

"Jasper, what did you write?"

"I talked about Holden's annoyance at growing up and even the stupidity of adults and their actions." I say. "It's very clear at the beginning that he prefers to rebel in some ways against the rules created for him."

Rosalie laughs. "Nice. I wrote a pathetic essay about something...I mostly winged it."  
"Did you even read the chapters? Rosie, it's pretty straight forward." Emmett says.

Rosalie shrugs. "Mostly, but I may have gotten distracted yesterday." she smirks at Emmett and Emmett winks.

I roll my eyes, looking away from my sister and friend.

"I'm hungry." Emmett says, looking at the clock. He curses under his breath at the ten minutes that we had left of class.

"You're always hungry." Rosalie mutters.

"Mmm, true. But I hear they'll have good food today."  
"Yeah, sure." I say, not believing it for a second.

After several more minutes Mrs. Lewis allowed us to leave to lunch. Emmett, as usual, jumped out of his seat and was the first one out of the classroom. I just ignored him as I packed up my stuff and went to my locker. I, once again, switched out my books for the ones I'd need for my next two periods. By the time I got to the cafeteria, my friends had already claimed a table and were eating. Rosalie, as always, had already gotten my food so I skipped through the line and went to sit down.

"Hey." I say, sliding into a chair next to Bella. I noticed that my usual group of friends had an extra person who I easily recognized as Mary.

"You guy met Mary." I say, smiling at her.

"Yup. We have literature together." Edward says.

"Cool." I steal a slice of pizza from Rosalie's plate, not sure if it was meant for me or not. She didn't object to my actions, either way.

"I'm going to the movies tonight, who wants to come?" Rosalie announces. Emmett, who was currently stuffing his face with pizza, raised his hand.

"What movie?" Bella asks.

"I don't know, we can decide when we get there." Rosalie shrugs.

"I can drive." Edward says, beating Emmett to it. Edward hated Emmett's jeep more than anything.

"Damn it, Edward." Emmett glares.

"Mary, do you want to come?" Bella asks.

"I don't know, I would have to ask Lanie." Mary says, tentatively as she poked her food around with her fork.

"That's cool. Just let us know what she says." Emmett tells her.

"Yeah, sure." Mary says.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Mary POV'

I didn't exactly want to go see a movie with a bunch of strangers. But I still asked Lanie using the phone Will had bought me yesterday. She, as I expected, agreed as long I was hope by 6. As I walked to Physics, I tried to come up with some excuse as to why I couldn't go. Obviously, saying Lanie had said no wasn't a good excuse, I didn't know how fast word spread in Forks, but eventually people would know I lied.

I wasn't interested in creating a bad reputation for myself. I was already the talk of the town since I moved here, and then I got kicked out of U.S. History for being sassy, which I knew I wasn't supposed to do. I barely survived literature. It was even worse because all the books they would be reading I had already read before. _Romeo and Juliet, To Kill A Mockingbird, Macbeth, The Great Gatsby,_ and _The Scarlet Letter._

When I walked into Physics, I knew there was some force trying to make this day the worst one I've ever lived. Class had already started and all eyes were on me the second I entered the room.

"You must be Mary." the teacher, who I was told was Mr. Banner, nodded me to. "Welcome to Physics."  
"Sorry I'm late." I mutter.

Luckily, the teacher waved me off. "No worries." he handed me a book. "We are using this textbook. You can take a seat anywhere you'd like, there are a few open spots."

I looked around the room, my eyes landed on the first open spots I saw. I quickly walked to that one, setting my stuff on the desk. Only when I sat down did I realize Jasper was sitting on the desk to my left. He offered me a small smile.

"As I was saying, today we will be taking that quiz we didn't take last week. Mary, I'll give you a quiz and you can just answer what you know. It's a fairly basic quiz, anyway." Mr. Banner says, walking around the room and handing out packets of papers stapled together.

The quiz is dropped face-down on my desk, no one else has flipped it over so I don't either. After delivering a quiz to each teacher, Mr. Banner returns to the front of the room.

"You can begin now."

I flip over the quiz, picking up my pencil.

My first thought: easy.

The quiz was thirty-five questions, I answered every single one of them. I wasn't exactly sure what to do when I had finished the quiz, so I did what I normally saw people do in the few movies I'd watched. I walked over to Mr. Banner's desk where he was carefully examining and scribbling on papers and handed my packet to him.

He offered me a quiet thank you as I slipped back to my desk. Since there was twenty minutes left of class I pulled out my class schedule to see what I had next. Advanced Calculus. A rush of excitement spread through me.

I'd always loved math more than anything.

15 more minutes until class ended. I was desperate for them to pass quickly, then I'd only have another hour left of school. But, as usual, the time ticked by rather slowly as I sat at my desk. Jasper eventually pulled a book out of his bag and began reading, I would have done the same except I didn't have a book—or anything interesting enough to spend the next ten minute reading.

It was agony to stare at the clock as each second ticked by. The room was completely silent except for the occasional sounds of a student turning the page of their quiz, the scratching of pencils on paper, and the ticking of the clock. I could only sit and think, which I wasn't exactly fond of.

My thoughts kept pulling me in the directly of this morning, when I'd first been dropped off at school. Lanie, who had to go to work, had dropped me by the front office and wished me a good day. Luckily, there were no students to stare, but that wasn't what I was worried about. Dealing with people staring was easy, dealing with what they were saying out loud was hard. Inside the office, there was a student already with the woman at the desk, but when she stopped to stare at me, the boy turned too.

As I had been taught, I surveyed the entire room. The woman, was an old lady—maybe in her sixties. She had bright red hair—probably dyed—and too much lipstick. The boy, he was easier to look at because he wasn't glaring at me, had honey blond hair that was slightly wavy and blue eyes.

He was much kinder to me than Mrs. Cope, and Mrs. Cope was even more kind than the principle. I wasn't exactly sure what was causing their hatred toward me, my only guess was that Jasper wasn't aware of whatever it was. Even Mr. White, who had never even seen me before, was somehow angry.

Eventually, the last students turned their packets in and Mr. Banner allowed us to leave. I pulled my map out of my bag as I walked into the hall, glancing at it quickly to figure out where my next class would be. Down the hall—perfect.

Of course, the trip was short even with the hall packed with rushing students. When I entered the classroom, I saw Emmett and Rosalie from lunch. They were sitting next to each other, chatting away. Emmett, who was facing the door, waved brightly when he saw me. I gave him a small smile and then proceeded to the teacher, who I knew as Mrs. Jones. She had pale skin, red lipstick, deep green eyes, and long, blonde hair pulled back into a pony-tail.

She, like Mr. White, gave me a glare and handed me a textbook without a word.

"Mary, come over here." Rosalie says, pointing to a seat next to her. Emmett, sitting on her other side, grinned.

"What do you know about calculus?" Emmett asks, leaning around Rosalie.

"A few things." I shrug.

"We have a quiz today." Rosalie explains. "But I think we are going to review a few concepts first...Some of the other students weren't getting them down on Friday."

"I think I'll be able to keep up." I say, confident. "Do you always have quizzes on Monday?"

"Yup. And tests. Most papers are either due on Wednesday or Friday. It's pretty easy to keep things down around here." Rosalie tells me.

"Alright," Mrs. Jones says as she closes the door. There were several free seats, I wasn't sure if it was because of a lack of students registered in this class or that Mrs. Jones chose to ignore late students. She walks around to her desk, picking up some packets of papers stapled together.

"We studied some concept last Friday and we will be taking a quiz on them today." Mrs. Jones says. "Is there any material we want to go over before starting?"

Rosalie raises her hand. Mrs. Jones nods at her, allowing her to ask her question. "Mary wasn't here on Friday, would it be possible if you explained what concepts would be covered?"

Mrs. Jones is quiet for a moving, then her snake-like eyes turn to me. She slowly walks across the front of the room, her heels clicking quietly. "Mary, you are a new student?"

I nod.

"Are you, for any reason at all, mute?" Mrs. Jones asks, walking toward me.

"No." I answer.

"Then why is it that Miss Hale had to ask me a question for you?"

"Why don't you ask Rosalie? She did, after all, ask the question. I'm also fairly sure she isn't deaf, if you wanted to know."

The silence in the room was deafening and I didn't think it would ever break. "If you do not know what materials we will be studying today, I suggest you attend a lower level class." she walks to her desk, picking up a paper. "You are in eleventh grade, is this correct?"  
"Yes."

"Eleventh graders take Pr-calculus or regular Calculus."

"Unless they're ahead." I respond. Mrs. Jones's eyes flashed unhappily.

She ignored my remark, looking to Rosalie. "I understand your concern, Miss Hale, but I do believe it would be best to complete the quiz at the moment. If there are any other questions, I'll answer them now."

"Mrs. Jones," a boy from the back says. "I had a little trouble on question seven on page forty-five in the textbook. I was wondering if you could just explain it to me."

Mrs. Jones nods, turning toward her desk and picking up the textbook. "Everyone, open your books."

I followed the motions of everyone else, turning to the correct page.

"Alright, we need to find the following integral for this figure. Where do we start?" Mrs. Jones asks. "Mark, come solve this problem. Anything you don't understand we will work through."

Mark, the boy who had previously spoke, stood up and walked over to the board. He worked through it slowly, doing the calculations in his head. Eventually, he stepped away from the board.

"The rest of you, do it!" Mrs. Jones orders. I could tell, without working out the problem, that the solution was wrong.

"The answer is wrong." I say, before I could stop myself.

"Oh my god." Rosalie mutters, taking a deep breath. She glances at Mrs. Jones, worry covering her beautiful features.

Mrs. Jones glares at me. "Why don't you explain what is right then."

It wasn't a question.

With my eyes still staring into Mrs. Jones's cold ones, I explain. "This problem is a 'u' substitution. Along with that, the range of integration is from zero to one, in Mark's answer it is from negative one to positive one. Therefore, the answer is wrong."

Mrs. Jones looks at the board, assessing Mark's answer. "Let's see if you are so smart, Mary." she picks up the stack of papers, walks to my desk, and slams a packet down in front of me. "Begin when you are ready."

I nearly got lost walking to the main office where I met Mrs. Cope this morning, but I found it eventually. Once again, Mrs. Cope frowned at my arrival.

"Wait a moment, Mary. Mr. Greene is discussing somethings with a teacher." Mrs. Cope's tone was harsh, as if I was in trouble. I slouched on one of the plastic chairs in the corner, going over the load of homework I had. It was fairly easy, and most certainly nothing I hadn't done before. Given my past, I used school as a way to deal with stress and because of that, I'd already taken most of these classes.

It took Mrs. Cope fifteen more minutes to call me into Principle Greene's office. I entered with her, and I saw my Advanced Calculus teacher waiting.

"Take a seat, Mary." Principle Greene says, motioning toward a clump of three chairs. "Let's just finish discussing your classes, it won't take long. Your mother has already been notified, she is on her way."

"What need to be discussed?"

Mrs. Jones speaks up. "I don't believe you are properly prepared for my class. Through-out the day, others have come to witness this. Such as Mr. White, your U.S. History teacher feels you would be better in a different class that's suitable for your education level. I urge you, Phillip, change her class schedule."

There was a brisk knock at the door a moment before Lanie entered the room, concern covering her beautiful features.

"Ah, Mrs. Brandon. Please, come in." Mr. Greene stood up, offering his hand to Lanie, who shook it.

"Is everything alright?" Lanie asks, taking a seat next to me.

"I was concerned about Mary's previous academic settings, being homeschooled is a very different environment than one of a normal, practical school."

"Practical? Mr. Greene, home-schooling is a well known practice in today's society. I don't believe you should be concerned with Mary's previous experiences related to her academics. She is well prepared for this environment, as she should be."

"We are not here to talk about the environment." Mrs. Jones snarls. She walks over to stand next to Mr. Greene's desk, facing Lanie. "Mrs. Brandon, I have brought to the attention of Mr. Green that several of Mary's teachers, including me, feel she would be better off in a less advanced environment. Her learning strategies are not similar to those of other students, she disrupts the class, and ultimately, it would be to her disadvantage to be in such high level classes with students that evidently more adapted to this environment than she is."  
"Disadvantage?" Lanie questions. "Mr. Greene reviewed her previous classes, Mrs. Jones. We chose these classes with care to ensure she graduated with honor roll, something she prided herself in doing in the past."

"I have reviewed her previous work, but it is very...questionable." Mr. Greene explains. He opens a drawer in his desk, pulling out a file with my name written on the tab. "She has taken an extensive amount of courses, and managed some good grades."

"Extraordinary grades." Lanie corrects.

"Perhaps." Mr. Green opens the page. "While the courses she took were accredited, we are having trouble validating these transcripts."

Lanie sighs. "What will it take to keep Mary in this school with no problems?"

"That we can discuss."  
"Mr. Greene, I understand you face quite a lot of problems today as a principle and Mary's problem does fall under a interesting category. Please consider the amount of trouble this is causing for our family and it would reflect badly upon us as we have struggled in the past with other issues due to a misinformed man. Someone who has made my husband look like a criminal and is the reason Mary was in foster care for so many years, he quite frankly made Annabelle's death harden on everyone, even me.

It took years to get Mary back to us, and now we face more problems having her under our care. I would like to agree that there are certain issues regarding her previous education style, but I can assure you that it will no longer be a problem. Everything associated with her foster care we can owe to a man who held a grudge against my husband and let anger get the better of him. I urge you to see past these petty problems and look at the entire picture of what is happening."

Mr. Greene nods. I could hardly pay attention, though. My head was swimming in questions I had, what man had held a grudge against my father that caused me to be put into foster care? Or, the better question, got him sent to jail? And my mother...Why would Lanie be upset about my mother's death, she was married to Will because my mother died.

"I understand your point, Mrs. Brandon." Mr. Greene says, dropping my file back into his drawer. "I understand the complaints from the teachers, I am willing to compromise. As Mary is not used to this new environment, let's allow her to stay in these classes for two weeks. If she does well, she can continue. Along with that, I would like for Mary to receive tutoring from our very own students in United States History, Advanced Calculous, and whichever courses the teachers see fit."

"Thank you for the cooperation, Mrs. Brandon." Mrs. Jones says. "I will see to it that Mary receive the tutor that will help her catch up in my class."

Lanie nods.

"I believe that concludes our meeting today. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to talk." Mr. Green stands up, and so does Lanie.

"Thank you for understand. I look forward to hearing what courses Mary will receive tutoring in." Lanie looks toward me, a sign for me to get up.

When I do, Mr. Greene offers us a final goodbye and we exit the office.

Lanie probably could tell questions were bubbling inside of me. "Mary, there are some things you should and shouldn't know, what I tell you is what you should know, and what I don't is what you shouldn't know. Don't question it or I will have you put in those other classes."

"One question?" I ask, pleading.

Lanie glares at me. "Fine."

"Who made my father look like a criminal?" I demand. Will was put into jail because of driving under influence. He didn't hurt anyone, but he broke a ton of laws.

"I want you to listen to me very closely right now, under no circumstances will you ever mention any of this to anyone. What happened when you were a child is none of your business. It is the past and will no longer play a part in our lives. Do not mention this to your father, don't even think about it. Do you understand?"  
No, I didn't understand. But I nodded anyway. Lanie turned on her heels and left the building without another word.

Forks was supposed to be better than foster care.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Jasper POV

It was easy to finish my homework, I only had some trouble on my math problems. I was able to sort it out within an hour, though. Edward, who had stayed home instead of going to see the movie, was lounging on the couch watching football.

I silently join him, watching skeptically as the players attempt to win.

"The new girl is interesting, isn't she?" Edward says after a moment. He mutes the TV, sitting and looking at me.

"Forks is rubbing off on you, Edward. Gossiping isn't permitted in this house." I tell him, reaching for the remote. He lets me have it and I turn the volume back up on the TV. "We just missed a touch down, probably the only one that will happen with these pathetic teams."  
"You can't play any better than they can." Edward points out.

"Maybe, but if they are going to be entertainment, they might as well be good." I turn off the TV all-together, leaning back against the couch. Edward was still sitting straight up, staring at me. He was ready to have a serious talk about something.

"Mom and Dad were talking earlier today, I may have overheard something they were saying." Edward tells me, worry covering his features.

"Well, if you brought it up there is no reason not to share it."

"She is William Brandon's daughter this morning before breakfast." Edward tells me, and I suddenly understood. Quick images of the event that happened eight years ago slipped into my mind, I forced them away with ease as I had been taught in the past. "They're worried."  
"Rightfully so. He should be in jail right now, and his wife."  
"You don't know that she was in on anything."  
I shrug. "She can live with him after what he did."  
"All of Forks agrees with him, they still blame Dad."

"What's the point of this, Edward?"

Edward is silent for only a moment, then he starts. "Should we be friends with her? We don't have a good experience with her family, it can end badly on both ends. How would her father react? She probably knows nothing about what happened."

"I don't know."  
"That helps."  
"Maybe we should talk to Carlisle and Esme. They'll never tell us to ignore her, how could you do that? She isn't responsible for her father's actions, eight years ago no one even knew where she resided."  
Edward nods slowly. "Do you think she is like her dad?"

"No, she is too quiet and shy for that."  
"Observing? Getting the best pressure points?"

"Maybe, at least give her the benefit of the doubt. She doesn't know who William Brandon even is, not many people do, in fact. Let her get to know him."  
"Are you suggesting he turned a corner?"

"No, but we don't know if he did or didn't."  
"Mary might turn a corner living with him." Edward adds. "Not a good corner."

I shrug. "Maybe, maybe not. You are influenced by who you spend time with. Maybe we just need to be her friends."

"Do you think people will treat her wrongly because of her name?"

"This is Forks, you know better than I do that you are treated cruelly even if your name isn't Brandon. Her name may get her a few perks with the county police."  
"Chief Swan?"  
"Nah, his deputies."

"As for tomorrow?"  
"I'll talk to her, invite her to sit with us at lunch. We don't know what she is like, but she hasn't shown us anything but that she is a good person."

"You're going to face about a thousand new rumors about the Cullens."  
"Hey, we're Cullens, we'll deal." I grin. Edward laughs, returning to his normal slouching position against the couch. I throw him the remote, "Want to play real football?"

Edward peers outside at the darkening sky and the mist that was slowly falling. "Why not?" he slips upstairs, grabbing out football and we both race outside.

It wasn't uncommon to play sports in the rain in Forks. Everything was done in the rain.

We played for a good hour, tackling each other in an attempt to do the jobs of every player on a normal team. Just as we finished and began heading inside, Carlisle's Mercedes pulled into the drive way.

"Want to play?" Edward asks him.

Carlisle laughs. "Not today, I have some things to do. Don't track too much dirt into the house, you know what your Mom will say."

"Oh, Dad. I wanted to talk to you about Mary Brandon."  
I the flicker of expectancy come across Carlisle's face. "Get cleaned up, we can talk about it when everyone else gets home."  
"Did you know she was coming before?"

"It was just a rumor, Edward. I didn't want to stress it too much until we knew for sure."  
"Why didn't you tell us before?" Edward asks. "Why wait for us to figure it our ourselves?"

"We will talk when everyone else gets home." Carlisle repeats, then he leaves us standing on the porch.

Edward looks at me and I shrug.

Dinner was quiet that night, no one wanted to talk after the conversation we'd just had. We were all so buried in our thoughts it was nearly depressing. Even Esme, who usually attempted to avoid silent dinners by asking us about school, work, and friends. But today, she was the most silent and didn't even eat the food that sat on her plate.

I couldn't take the silence. "I'm going to go finish my homework." I say, my voice sounding too loud in the silent room. Everyone looked at me, Esme's expression concerned.

"You're not hungry?"  
"It's okay, you can go." Carlisle tells me. I picked up my plate, dropping it in the kitchen before heading up to my room. I plugged my headphones into my computer, clicking the first song that popped up in my player. I turned the volume as high as I could take it, and leaned back in my chair letting the lyrics consume me.

Part of me wondered what Mary was doing this exact moment, my mind raced from planning the next crime with her parents to sitting in the corner of her room doing exactly what I was doing; trying to escape silence that followed after her last name.

Either way, it wasn't my business and I didn't have any reason to be thinking of her. With a bored sigh, I attempted to move my mind from her to anything else. But even with my remedy to the silence, I was unable to stop reminding myself that I was blasting music in my ears to get rid of silence caused by her. But I was relentless, and I tried to forget her until someone pushed my headphones off my head.

"Very productive, I see." Rosalie's voice was too feminine after countless minutes of listening to heavy metal.

"What do you need?" I ask, not having the ability to be angry at her.

"We are watching a movie, Mom suggested it—a rare occurrence. She wants you to come down and join us."

I eye the clock. It was eight-thirty.

"We do have school tomorrow."

"And we usually go to sleep at midnight, the movie will finish well before then. Hurry up and get downstairs, we are waiting on you." She dropped my headphones on my desk, leaving.

With another quiet sigh, I slap my laptop closed and head downstairs. True to Rosalie's word, they were all seated around the den with the TV waiting on.

"What movie?" I ask, settling down next to Rosalie who held a bowl of popcorn in her lap. She was already tossing pieces into her mouth, staring at the paused TV screen.

"Inception, my favorite." Edward says.

"We had to chose something the youngest was interested in, to you know, keep him occupied." Rosalie snickers. "I was almost afraid he'd pick something from PBS Kids."  
Edward throws a cushion at Rosalie, which she dodges and erupts a new round of laughter from her. I wasn't sure who, but someone played the movie and Rosalie became silent.

Throughout the movie I stole a few pieces of popcorn from Rosalie, but she mostly shared it with Esme. I don't think anyone was really paying attention, several times I found myself wondering how the movie was progressing—I didn't understand the complicated concept when I wasn't paying attention.

I didn't ask any questions though, and I'm sure everyone else was having the same thoughts as I was. Except Edward, who knew the movie inside and out. It was painfully long, as well. I was itching for it to be over so I could escape to my room.

While it wasn't silent when the TV was on and you did technically have to be silent during movies, it was very constricting.

When we finally hit the climax of the movie, I silently slipped out of the room and out to the front porch. It felt nice to breathe cool air, and my tense muscles relaxed. It was completely dark, and I could still feel the misty rain falling. I stood out on the porch for several minutes before returning back to the den. Rosalie gave me a concerned look, but then turned her attention back to the TV when I patted her hand in assurance.

After being outside for a few moments I was able to focus more on the movie. I mostly understood the impossible actions of the characters and the random puzzles they were trying to get us to understand. With the minimal amount of focus it took to understand the movie, it passed slightly faster and I found myself walking up to my room only forty-five minutes later with Edward and Rosalie.

"Anyone want to stand outside Mom and Dad's bedroom and eavesdrop on what more they'll say about Mary Brandon?" Rosalie asks.

"You're more than welcome to, I'm going to bed." I say, stopping outside my room.

"Good night." Rosalie moves down the hall, past her room and to the library.

"Want to stay up and keep her out of trouble?" I ask Edward. He just shrugs and continues down the hall. I don't wait to see where he is going, I close my door as I enter my room and collapse on my bed.

I reached across the bed for my history book, propping myself up to begin reading. I had already done my homework, but there was no harm in reading ahead.

I was half-way through the the chapter about casualties of the War of 1812 when I heard a sickening scream. I was off my bed in half a second, my history book long forgotten as I ran out of my room.

I was the second one to Rosalie's room, Edward before me since his room was closer to hers than mine. Only two seconds later, Carlisle and Esme were rushing inside to see what had happened.

Esme, being the mother she was, was at Rosalie's side in an instant. In an instant I was flashed back to when situtations like this were a nightly occurance, back when Rose and I were first adopted and then three years later when every ounce of trust we had for Carlisle and Esme disappeared. Furry suddenly burned through me as Rosalie cried into Esme's shoulder, with one final glance as Rosalie, I stalked out of the room.

"Jasper," Carlisle says, walking after me.

"She did this." I hiss.

"Mary did nothing. We've all been reminded of the past, that's all." Carlisle says, his voice calm. He was always so calm. I remember wishing when I was younger that he would yell at me or hurt me like my dad did when I would do something wrong, but he never did. He always stayed calm, especially when I did something wrong. "She has had dreams randomly before, there is just extra stress right now. Go to bed, Esme will take care of her."

I don't say anything, but I follow Carlisle's order and return to my room. I didn't hear Rosalie anymore, that was mostly a good sign.

In bed, I was faced with my thoughts rather than exhaustion. I knew I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, but I wasn't about to turn on my light and give Carlisle or Esme an excuse to come check on me. I laid in bed, not even attempting to close my eyes. The chances of me having a dream like Rose tonight was fairly high, considered the stress Carlisle had previously spoken about.

Today had been too long, and tomorrow it would start again tomorrow. Once again, my thoughts shifted to Mary Brandon. Now that I knew who she was, her name would always stick out. Brandon—the name of the man who essentially destroyed a year of each of our lives.

She didn't chose the name, she inherited it. She also hadn't proven who she was, she hadn't made her mark on the name yet—from what we saw. She was quiet, shy, but was willing to speak up in class. She was smart, but I didn't know if being friends with her was the best course of action.

After all, she was a Brandon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Alice POV

It was tough to force myself out of bed the next morning. It was tough to make myself get dressed, grab all my homework, and go downstairs after everything that happened the day before. It was worse to face my father in the kitchen after he lost his temper last night about what I was and was not permitted to do.

That's why Lanie woke me up this morning and informed me I would be spending an extra two hours at school to receive extra help in U.S. History and Literature starting on Wednesday. It was impossible to make myself go into the kitchen and sit across the table from Will, so I didn't. Instead, I hoisted my bag on my shoulder, pulled my shoes on, and walked out the door without a word to Lanie or Will. The walk to school would be less than twenty minutes, thanks to Forks being such a small town where everything was located on one main road.

I walked to school, and I didn't let myself think about the horrible experiences I would be faced with today. Instead, I focused on the road and the various pebbles I kicked with each step. I focused on the only five people that spoke to me yesterday from the student body—the Cullens and the Swans.

The parking lot was mostly empty when I got to school, and I finally allowed myself to look past the pebbles on the ground. No one was really in the parking lot to look at me, I had to remind myself that I did wake up nearly thirty minutes early to ensure I got to school on time. I unconsciously searched the parking lot for anyone I had recognized yesterday, but I saw no familiar faces.

I continued walking through the falling mist to the building my first class would take place in. I was almost afraid to step into Mr. White's classroom and face his criticism, but when I peeked my head inside he wasn't there. A handful of students were scattered around the room sitting in desks, two kids was standing by the back talking in whispers, laughing.

I picked a spot farther to the back than where I'd sat yesterday. The clock on the wall told me it would be a full ten more minutes until students would start arriving, and another two or three more minutes until class would actually start. Some of the other kids were writing in notebook, reading, and starring at their phones, but my desk remained empty and my hands on my lap. My eyes were constantly darting to the door to see if anyone else I might recognize would come inside, but no one did.

Several minutes later, two other kids entered the classroom and ventured to the far back before sitting down. They began conversing with the other two who I'd see before. I ignored them, turning to face the front of the classroom again and watch the door. Another student entered thirty seconds later, a boy I hadn't seen before. I wondered how it was possible that I didn't remember so many faces when there was a total of four-hundred students attending this school.

I didn't have to question it much longer, the boy ventured to over to where I was sitting and plopped himself down in the desk next to mine.

"Good morning, I'm Mike Newton." he extends his hand for me to shake, and I tentatively accept it.

"Mary."

"Nice to meet you. Word going around is that you're new here,"  
"Didn't you see me yesterday?"

"Nope, I had to take a sick day." Mike shrugs. "I also heard from a source that you spent lunch with the Cullens."  
"And Emmett and Bella."

Mike sighs. "You've dug your grave already. When there is something new, we share two things with them. One, don't hang out with those people, and two, you're better off not asking the Brandons who they are. Since you are a Brandon, I'm sure you understand why. Don't think that Carlisle Cullen's kids are any different then he is. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, even if two of them are adopted."

"I don't understand." I say. "I'm not sure what made everyone hate Carlisle Cullen."  
"It's very complicated, and way too much to get into right this moment. Just don't hang out with them, okay? They can hurt you."  
"How so?"

Mike laughs. "You really know nothing about Forks. It's a small town, Mary, there is always something that is happening!"

I am quiet, and Mike leans back in his seat, thoughtful. "Come sit with me at lunch, the Cullen kids don't bother me."

"I'll think about it."  
"It's not a thinking matter, you really should understand what is going on before you get rooted so deep there is no way out. You already spent all of yesterday with them, how worse can it get?" again, he was quiet for a moment. Then he chuckles. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear."

His eyes were on the door, so I follow his gaze to where Jasper Cullen was walking into the classroom. He sat down three desks too my right, his eyes not once turning towards me. Though I was certain that you had to look at me in order to get to his desk, it was as if he made a point _not_ to look at me as he walked by.

"I've got to go." Mike says, then he gets up and leaves the classroom. I wondered briefly why he left, but I pushed those thoughts away in an attempt to forget this encounter. I was determined not to let Mike's word undermine the fact that they had been the first and only ones to talk to me. More importantly, I wasn't about to judge them if I didn't know them.

We still had several more minutes until class started. The stream of students coming in was slightly heavier and I recognized the ever growing hum of students' voices in the hallway. Three minutes before class started, I pulled my notebook, textbook, and a pen out of my backpack. Some of the students were still missing.

Eventually, Mr. White comes into the classroom. He dropped his things on his desk, ignoring the fact that class didn't start for another two minutes and closed the door.

"Today we are going to be studying the causes of the War of 1812." Mr. White announces in his old,grumpy tone. "Any objections?"

No one said a word, so Mr. White continued by drawing a long line down the middle of the chalk board. "Two sides of every war, what are the two sides of this one?"

Jasper Cullen raised his hand first and carefully explained the motives of both sides while Mr. White jotted down his answers and asked for any counter-arguments. Today, he seemed to be in a better mood.

Italian and Literature passed rather quickly. I did not encounter Mike Newton again, nor did any other students attempt to warn me of the misfortunes that followed the Cullen family. Jasper Cullen was in Italian, and Edward and Bella were in Literature. No one made a move to talk to me, or even sit next to me. Not that I minded that much, and I wasn't exactly friends with any of them. Why should I expect it from them?

I got worried at lunch when I realized the Cullens hadn't invited me to sit with them and Mike's offer was still standing. Despite the complications of this period, I was glad to only have two classes left. I ended up sitting with Mike Newton and his gang, which was five others whose names I had forgotten. They willingly reminded me, though, believing that they had saved me from the Cullens. I tried to remember them based on their appearances. Jessica had curly hair, Lauren had straight hair, and Angela had black hair; unlike her other two friends. Of the boys, Eric looked slightly more Asian than the others and Tyler was darker in skin.

Twice, when I looked over, did I spot Jasper Cullen staring at me from his table across the cafeteria. He only offered me the slightest smile before he looked away. The others at my table constantly kept the conversation flowing by asking me all sorts of questions that ranged from my encounters with teachers the day before to my past residential locations, all of which I attempted to answer in as simple responses as possible.

Jessica, possibly the most enthusiastic of all of the gang, insisted I tell her about what it was like

to be living with someone who had faced such an injustice. This brought on a whole other conversation, during which I had been completely lost as Mike and Jessica debated back and forth why Dr. Cullen would be motivated to do such horrid things to a perfectly innocent man and his family.

I tried to look like I knew what they were talking about, so it brought less attention to me, while attempting to understand the complex situations they kept bringing up. Their theories ranged from money to fame, and I understood none of it.

I was thankful when the bell finally rang to signal the end of lunch and the next period starting in a few minutes. I rushed with a slight twinge of happiness to Physics, slapping my books down in a cluster of desks occupied with students. Mr. Banner was attempting to set up a video on an outdated TV while his students were chattering among themselves.

"Hey." the smooth voice jolted me back to reality. I swung my head to my right to find the source of the voice; Jasper Cullen.

"Hi." I mutter, awkwardly trying to relax my surprised stance.

"You're very jumpy today." Jasper says, smiling the slightest bit.

"I'm surprised you are talking to me, considering you did have three other periods to do so." I say, regretting my words the minute they left my mouth.

Jasper nods. "Fair enough."  
"Nothing else to say?"

"Well, I've been trying to convince myself it won't kill me to talk to you." Jasper admits slowly. "But I'm supposed to talk to you."

"Why is that?"

"I'm apparently your tutor, for literature and U.S. History."

Disappointment coursed through me. He was being forced to talk to me. "You?"

"Not a good arrangement?" Jasper wonders. "I'm not too excited either, I was hoping for someone who actually needed to be tutored."

"Yeah, and I was hoping to have a few hours to myself every afternoon." I say. "I was so sure I would have gotten a block of Calc tutoring."

"We're a little low on tutors this semester, Mrs. Jones wasn't too happy about that."

"I guess I got lucky."

"Maybe." Jasper shrugs.

"Since I don't actually need tutoring, can you just pass me along and pretend that we did do what we were supposed to?"

"As long as it looks like I'm tutoring you." Jasper says, his voice indifferent. He had picked up his pencil and was writing in small, thick letters across his notebook.

"We'd have to stay in the library," Jasper says, slapping his notebook shut. I was too distracted to care, though.

"I'll meet you in the library tomorrow."

"Today." Jasper tells me. "We start today."

"I was told tomorrow."

Jasper's cool eyes were on me in an instant. They looked even more cold than before, possibly murderous, even. "Today." his voice was like ice also.

I attempt to stop myself from glaring at him, but it didn't work. He ignored my glare, turning back to his notebook just as Mr. Banner shut the door with a rather loud bang.

"Let's get started." was all he said before he shut off the lights and played the movie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

Jasper POV

In one word: I was pissed.

In several words: I was about to murder someone.

I tapped my pencil too loudly against my notebook, making angry dots around the page. Several students who were attempting to find books on the organized library shelves shot me glares, but I didn't stop.

I constantly checked the entrances of the library, waiting for Mary to arrive. The sooner she came, the sooner this would be over. When I applied to be a student tutor, I was hoping to be paired with a student that actually needed help. Not with a student who was being forced into getting help she didn't need because the teachers had a feud with her father. There were too many people that agreed with William Brandon and hated Carlisle, but there were some who understood that what he did was unacceptable. People like Mr. White and Mrs. Jones. However, they were wrong to take their anger out on Mary, who had not been involved with the events at all. But they did, regardless of her whereabouts in the last few years.

I wasn't about to be the happiest person with Mary, even if she was not involved with what her father did. But she started Rosalie's nightmares again, something Carlisle insisted was not her fault but I would not forgive her for. It was impossible trying to sit through so many periods today with her in the same room, even more impossible when I could feel her gaze on me throughout Italian and lunch. It took every ounce of courage I had to talk to her during Physics, and every ounce of control I had no to yell at her when I remembered another person's name from my past.

Now, I remembered more and I scribbled them down into my notebook.

Max Evenson.

I began writing out the letters of his name, my hand pressing too hard against the fragile led of my pencil. I managed to write it out completely before my pencil snapped in half.

When I'd finished, I glanced again at each entrance. No Mary. My eyes slipped to the watch I always wore on my wrist.

3:07.

She was seven minutes late, which would mean I would have to leave seven minutes later than what I had planned on. We would cut the tutoring time by seven minutes, then. To keep me on schedule. I wasn't sure what we would do today. I knew as well as anyone that Mary did not need to be tutored, especially in Literature or U.S. History.

3:09.

I was getting more impatient now. Impatience that was paired with my anger, I had successfully broken the led on my pencil with my consistent tapping. I threw that pencil back into my backpack, pulling another out of a small pocket.

3:10.

I glared at the table, wondering what to do until Mary got her. I didn't have to think long until I remembered the book I had to read for English.

Several pages into chapter six of _The Catcher in The Rye_ , the chair across from me scooted out.

"Sorry I'm late." Mary's voice says quietly. "Mrs. Cope wasn't letting me leave the office because of some misplaced documents."

"It doesn't matter all too much to me, it's not like we are going to actually do anything." I lied, turning my attention back to my book.

"Right." Mary mutters. My eyes dart away from the words on the yellowing pages for a moment to watch Mary place her textbooks on the table, paying little attention to me. I didn't take me long to figure out she was doing math. Since she didn't look up to make any conversation, I returned to my book.

After reading the chapters required, I answered the discussion sheet that Mrs. Lewis had handed out and then stuffed those books back into my bag. It was nearly 5, which meant there wasn't much more I could get done. Since I'd already read the chapters assigned for U.S. History last night, I moved on to copying sentences down from English into Italian. It wasn't complex work, but it was enough for me to lose track of time.

Mary tapped me on the shoulder seventeen sentences later, pointing at the time. We'd stayed nearly twenty minutes too long.

"I'm going to go," Mary tells me, all her books were in her bag. She swings it over her shoulder, leaving the library without another word. No one else was in the library except two other students, both submerged in their books. I didn't feel like leaving yet, so I continued translating the sentences until I'd finished all of them.

After I finished, I packed my own books into my bag, careful to rip the page of names I'd written out of my notebook. I dumped it in the trash on my way outside. It was easy to find my car, it was the only black corolla out of the seven other cars in the student parking lot. I rushed to my car, trying to get out of the cold rain as soon as possible.

The drive home was quick, despite the heavy rain. I didn't bother with music, especially on such a short drive. I was slightly calmer than before, especially after drowning all my thoughts away with translating words into another language. Hopefully, I would stay calm the rest of the day.

At home, Esme was finishing up making dinner with Edward's help and Rosalie was setting the table with plates and utensils.

"Jasper!" Esme smiles when I walk into the kitchen. "How did the tutoring session go today?"

I sigh, knowing Esme would want to know everything and picturing her shocked expression when I broke the news to her that I tutoring someone who didn't need tutoring.

"We didn't do much." I say, monotone. I plop myself down at the kitchen table, suddenly feeling exhausted. "I'm tutoring Mary Brandon."  
"What?" Edward and Rosalie repeat together.

"Yeah." I sigh. "She doesn't need to be tutored, she has everything down to an exact science. The teachers just hate her and want to pile her with unnecessary stuff."

"So what did you do today?" Rosalie asks.

"I did English and Italian homework, she did math."

Edward laughs. "Very productive."

"Can't you get another student?" Rosalie questions.

"I don't know. I'm going to talk to Mrs. Cope tomorrow."

"Then we'll talk more about this tomorrow." Esme says. "Jasper, go get washed up, then go find Carlisle. Dinner is almost ready."

I nod, pushing myself upstairs to my room. I don't bother doing anything more than washing my hands and face, I'd take a shower before I went to bed. After locating Carlisle in his and Esme's room, I went back downstairs to see if I could help. But Esme pushed Edward, Rosalie, and I out of the kitchen saying she just had to finish the pot roast and that there was nothing else we could help out with.

Edward and Rosalie settled on the couch to watch football, and I joined them. It wasn't too interesting, once again. The teams were awful and managed to piss each other off more than they scored points. A couple of minutes later, Carlisle joined us on the couch claiming that Esme had pushed him out of the kitchen also.

"How was work?" Rosalie asks.

"It was good, nothing too serious today." Carlisle responds, giving Rosalie a smile. "Anything interesting happen at school?"

"No. I think everyone is mostly over a new student and is focused more on how she is our supposed enemy."  
Carlisle sighs. "Do you know where you stand?"

"I'll be friendly with her, but I won't initiate a friendship if I don't have to." Rosalie shrugs. "I don't want to be too close to her family where her dad is within arm's length."  
Carlisle nods, but he doesn't say anything else. I return to paying most of my attention to the TV, almost laughing when one team got a touchdown and the opposing players nearly threw a full tantrum on the side of the field.

Esme called us for dinner at a commercial break. Rosalie turned off the TV and we all made our way to the kitchen. Similar to the previous night, dinner was silent with the exception of Esme telling us about a business trip she had to go on in a few months to New York and Edward talking about the new music store that opened up in Seattle.

I had nothing to add, nor did I feel like making small talk with my family. After dinner, I escaped to the enclosed walls of my room. I had some homework left, so I attempted to focus on it before doing anything else. The worst was Pre-Calculus, which exhausted me even more. After finishing most of the worksheet, I grabbed the remainder of my work and slipped down the hall to Rosalie's room.

"Hey." she says when I enter, dropping the piece of clothing she was strapping to a hanger back into the basket at her feet. "What's up?"

"Pre-Calc." I shove the stuff at her.

Rosalie laughs, putting it on her bed. "Ah, it's vectors."

"Can you do it?" I plead, which cause Rosalie to laugh. She agrees, placing the books on her desk.

"Let me finish my laundry and I'll do it for you." she promises, returning back to the stuff she was hanging up.

"Did you have a good day at school?" I ask, sitting down on her bed.

"Yeah, it was okay. You didn't seem too happy, everything okay?"  
I shrug even though Rose's back was to me. "Just annoyed that I got Mary to tutor, I guess. She doesn't even need tutoring."

"I wonder if that counts as a violation of our restraining order on Will." Rosalie says.

"It won't, Mary is his daughter, not him."

"She could be a spy."

"I don't know, Mike went out of his way today to warn her about us and she looked completely clueless."

"Clueless as to why Mike would do that if she already knew? She is a Brandon, after all. Her family caused this whole thing."

"Her father." I correct.

"Defending her?"

"Nope, just sticking to the facts." Rosalie doesn't say anything, she just continues hanging up her laundry. "Are you not upset that _she_ caused you to have that dream last night?"

"Mary didn't do anything, Jazz." Rosalie says, coming to sit on the bed also. She lies down on, her head on her pillows. "I think it was just me thinking more about what happened _before_ William."

"That doesn't make it any better." I mutter.

"Relax, I'm okay. I've randomly had a bad night before, it's not something that you should be worried about. Everyone has nightmares."

"Yeah, but not everyone wakes up panicking."  
Rosalie scowls. "I'm not going to have a dream tonight, just watch. Go away, it'll take me awhile to do that work for you. I'll give it back when I'm done."  
I do as she ordered, returning to my room. It was only 8:30, but I allowed myself to be exhausted and prepared to go to bed.

"Jasper."

I jump, surprised as I was pulled from my deep sleep. Rosalie was standing over me, tears streaming down her face. I knew in an instant what had happened and without another word, I was getting out of bed and pushing her into my place. Still crying, she lays down in my bed, wrapping my blankets around herself. I grab the sleep bag that I had made Carlisle and Esme let me keep in my closet from the top shelf, unrolling it on the floor. There was an extra pillow also, which I pushed under my head after I got into the sleeping bag.

This was a routine we hadn't gone through in years, mostly taking place when Rose and I were still suffering from PTSD and a bunch of other things that were a result of the incident that orphaned us. Then again, when William did what he did. A sense of hatred coursed through me as I, once again, thought of how William made Rose and I regress and have to start over with everything we'd gone through.

And then another thought; how could I possibly blame Mary Brandon for this when she was only eight when it happened and nearly eight-hundred miles away, according to the judge?

I couldn't.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

Alice POV

Days flew by faster than I could tell, and then before I'd known it, I had been living in Forks for two weeks.

Then three.

Then four.

Then five.

My teachers were mostly indifferent toward me, giving me the grades I deserved and paid no attention to whatever else I did in or out of class. I attended the tutoring session with Jasper after school, we didn't talk or even look at each other. I did my homework and he did his. In class, he didn't talk to me much, with the exception of asking me how I had been or telling me that there wouldn't be tutoring that day—which only happened twice. I sat with Mike Newton and his friends at lunch. Lauren enjoyed having me as company

Lanie and Will got used to having me around. We had a routine. Every morning we had breakfast together, Will left first to work, then I would walk to school, and then Lanie would go to work. When I got home, I would do my homework and stay out of Lanie's way while she did her work in the kitchen. At 7 PM, Will would get home and we would have dinner together at 8 PM. After dinner, Will went to watch TV in the living room and Lanie would join him. I usually went back to my room to read or finish whatever homework I had. It wasn't too bad of a schedule and I was enjoying most of the routine. Twice, Lanie took me to Seattle and we shopped some more for me, picking up bags of clothes and twice as many bags of books for me to read. There wasn't much to do in Forks other than school and read, especially since I didn't have very many friends.

It could have been worse.

"Hey." I say, putting my books on the table. Jasper, who was already sitting with his own books looks up for just enough time to respond before he goes back to his work. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, so I took my own seat and began working on my Calc homework. School had been brutal today, the teachers had decided to send each student home with too much homework for thanksgiving break. I wasn't sure if Lanie and Will did anything special for Thanksgiving, Lanie hadn't mentioned anything yet, so I assumed I would spend the entire break locked in my room doing work.

Consumed in my work, I didn't even realize our session was over until Jasper was tapping my arm.

"Mary, the library is closing early so we can't stay longer." Jasper tells me. "What are you working on?"

"Advanced Calculous."

"Right, you have that class with Rosalie."

I nod.

"How did you get so ahead? Most eleventh graders take regular Calc."  
"Rigorous program in middle school." I shrug. Lie. I just studied when I had nothing to do to keep myself from angering my foster parents and to overall prevent more bruises.

"Nice." Jasper mutters, still putting his books away.

"What about you?" I question, unable to help myself. "Why aren't you in this class if your in twelfth grade?"

"Fell behind." I shrug. "Rosalie was able to catch up, I wasn't."  
"Both of you?"

"It's a long, complicated story."

"It always is." I mutter, mostly to myself. I zip my backpack closed, throwing it over my shoulder. "I'll see you next week."

"Yeah, see you." Jasper says.

With that, we both leave in opposite ways from the library. Once again, I walked home. The cold was biting against my thin coat and the gray, angry clouds didn't help make it warmer. I rushed home, desperate to be warm again. As I walked, I couldn't help but recall the short conversation I'd had with Jasper. Despite how short it was, it was the longest conversation we'd had in weeks.

"Mary! Come in here." Lanie's excited voice called from the kitchen. I dropped my bag at the door, pushing my wet boots off next to it and half ran, half walked to the kitchen. Lanie was by the stove, mixing something in a pot. "I got off work early today and decided to make something special for desert tonight. I made some apple pie, seemed fitting with this kind of weather."  
"Yeah, sure." I say, sitting down at the table.

"How was school? Tutoring sessions going alright?"

"Yeah, just fine."

"And the teachers, are they still giving you any trouble?"  
"Nope."  
"That's great." Lanie seemed sincerely pleased at these good news. I tried to be happy, but how could I when I was literally a robot doing everything I was told and not enjoying any of it?

"Are we doing anything for thanksgiving?" I question.

"I'm making a steak dinner, is that okay?"  
"Yeah, that's fine. I have a lot of homework that I need to do." I say, hinting that I needed to go upstairs.

"It should be done soon!"

"I'm actually going to start on my homework now."

I don't wait for Lanie to reply. I grab my stuff from the door, escaping to my room. I peel off my clothes, replacing them with more comfortable clothes. I didn't attempt to open my bag right away, rather I picked out one of the books that Lanie highly recommended I read and opened to where I stopped.

Dinner was quiet that night, mostly composed to Will complaining about the lack of responsibility taken by his colleagues and how it was costing him, followed by Lanie reassuring him that his boss would take care of all of it.

"Here you go." Lanie hands Will his piece of pie, and then me. I dump a small serving of ice cream on it, spooning some of the delicious goodness into my mouth.

"Thank you, dear." Will says. "How is school going, Mary? Make any friends?"

"It's okay." I say, slowly. "Speaking of friends, I actually have something I wanted to ask you."

Lanie smiles. "Sure, what is it?"

"Mike Newton asked me if I could go to the beach with him and his friends this Sunday, to celebrate the end of Thanksgiving break. I told them I would ask you guys first."

"Which friends would 'his friends' be?" Lanie questions.

I shrug. "Jessica, Tyler, Lauren, Eric, some others whose names I forgot."

"Oh, they're all fine." Lanie smiles.

"Fine?" I repeat, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Will sighs, his spoon clattering to his plate. "Mary, this is a small town and in a small town, everyone is up in everybody's business. You should know that by now, you've been here for months."

"Will," Lanie murmurs gently. "What he means is that some kids here don't quite have a reputation that we want a good girl like you to have. It's bad enough having to see them and be courteous to them every day, but being friends with them is ridiculous. You impose that reputation on yourself, as well."

"Lanie and I knew what sort of rumors would surface when we brought you here, Mary." Will tells me, his voice just as serious as Lanie's. "We did it because we know the town and we can help you fit in without getting mixed up in the wrong crowd."

"What kind of crowd would that be?" I question, my voice just over a whisper.

Lanie and Will exchange a look before Lanie begins.

"Mary," Lanie starts again, her voice calmer, "Will and I only want whats best for you. Right now, staying away from people that will give you a bad reputation is what is best for you. Only associate yourself with them when you have to. Being friends with Mike Newton is a great idea, his family is very involved in this community, as are his friends' families. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"I think you'll have a great time at the beach this weekend. Do you know which beach you're going to be visiting?" Lanie asks.

"Mike mentioned some beaches on a reservation about twenty minutes away."

"Ah, La Push!" Lanie smiles. "Those beaches are absolutely gorgeous."

I smile, "I'm excited."

"Good." Will says.

I finish desert, mostly forcing myself to eat it rather than truly enjoying the pie Lanie had slaved over the stove making. As soon as I finished, I dumped my plates into the sink and escaped to my room where I could think freely.

Mike's warning ran through my head on a loop, forbidding me from thinking about anything else. _"_ _Don't think that Carlisle Cullen's kids are any different then he is. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree"_

I knew Lanie and Will were talking about Dr. Cullen and his family. As I had been told, Dr. Cullen was a horrible man. And so were his kids; Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper. They had a bad reputation and they were a bad family and they were the only ones who had bothered to talk to me on my first day or invite me to lunch or offer to take me to my next class. I had a feeling they were the ones Lanie and Will were warning me about, as well. Mike told me to stay away from them, but they were the only ones who hadn't avoided me like the plague.

Jasper, especially. While we didn't exactly talk during tutoring sessions and we weren't tutoring, he still came as a courtesy. Why would Jasper, a bad person with a bad reputation, _tutor_ students?

What had they done that made them to reputable and bad, _yet_ they remained such kind people after?

I paced the length of my room, trying to imagine what kind of crime would be unforgiven in a town like Forks. There was no scandal that had happened that was discussed. I'd been living in Forks for weeks, and the only mention of it was at lunch just a few days after my arrival when Jessica started questioning Dr. Cullen's motives.

I didn't touch my school books that night, or the books Lanie had bought me or even my the small, yet growing, selection of music CDs I had stored besides my books. Instead, I grabbed my laptop that I hadn't touched in the entire time I'd been living in Forks and hit the power button with my index finger.

The computer whirled to life with a slight vibration, then a blue screen appeared with my name and a waiting space for a password.

Dread coursed through me.

Will had set up my laptop, and created a password for me. I quickly typed in my own name, hoping that it would grant me access to the internet. No such luck.

Will hadn't put a hint to the password either. Aggravated, I slammed my laptop shut and dumped it back on my desk. I wouldn't be able to search Dr. Cullen now, it would have to wait until I could have the privacy of the house—and Lanie's laptop—or at the library at school. I wasn't sure how big this scandal was, or even if it related only to Forks and didn't hit the Forks newspaper, or if it was all over Seattle. Another thing I would have to figure out.

There was too much going on in this town and so much that I needed to figure out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

Jasper POV

Thanksgiving break passed too quickly as I stuffed myself both with Esme's turkey and reports due the following Monday. I did nothing but homework, forbidding myself to think of Mary and the complications that came with her. Somehow, despite the horrible things, I smiled every time my mind wondered to her pixie-like stature.

On Friday, Carlisle had taken off from work and he and Esme took a trip to Seattle to watch a play while the rest of us went to see a movie in Port Angeles with Emmett and Bella. On Saturday, Carlisle and Esme took Rosalie to a perspective college in Seattle, not one I had been even remotely interested in. This left Edward and I alone to watch move sports on TV.

With my homework done, there was nothing to do the entire day but watch TV and hope that some good teams were going to be playing. My hope was misplaced, as the game was just as boring as staring at the wall. After wasting an hour with that, I retired to my room to work ahead on some homework.

I had finished a due report in Physics and an analysis on Macbeth by the time Rosalie arrived home with our parents. She raved on and on about the amazing campus throughout lunch, not even bothering to stop for a breath. Esme, the only one thinking logically about the situation, reminded Rosalie that the specific college did not excel in the science department, which would result in a poor astrophysics program which Rosalie had wanted to pursue. Rosalie sighed, finally admitting one disadvantage of the school.

Sunday passed just as quickly the rest of break. I filled it with nothing but last minute assignments and studying for a series of expected tests, and then a lunch with Chief Swan, Bella, and Emmett.

"Have you seen my anatomy book?" Rosalie demands, bursting into the kitchen.

"No." Edward and I respond at the same time, earning ourselves a glare from Rosalie before she stalks over to the table to get herself coffee.

"Well I can't find it anywhere and I have a presentation today and its worth _one third_ of my grade." Rosalie gulps down the scalding liquid, dropping herself into the chair besides Edward.

"Did you leave it at school?" Carlisle asks.

"No." Rosalie says sourly. "Where is Mom? Maybe she knows."

"She is still upstairs. Have some breakfast first and then Jasper and Edward can help you start looking for the book. Worst case scenario, you can stop by the school library and borrow one of their books for the day."  
"But it has my note cards in it." Rosalie whines. "I really need my book."

"Maybe you shouldn't have lost it." Edward mutters to her. Rosalie shoots him another glare, graciously accepting the toast and stuffing a bite into her mouth. "Did you let Emmett borrow it?"

"Emmett doesn't take anatomy." Rosalie retorts.

"It's very refreshing to hear my children fighting, people say you kids are just _too_ good." Esme says, walking into the kitchen.

"I lost my anatomy book, do you know where it is?" Rosalie asks.

"Oh, I don't. It'll show up somewhere, don't worry about it." Esme says. "I'm off to work now, I'll be going to the grocery store on the way home, do you want anything specific for dinner?"

"What did you have in mind?" Rosalie wonders, her voice less aggravated.

"Chicken and bean soup." Esme answers, collecting her stack of folders from the island counter. "Is that alright?"

"It will be great in this weather." Edward responds.

"I'm going to find my book." Rosalie gets up, leaving her mostly filled plate on the table.

Esme sighs, watching after Rosalie. "Be good to your sister today."

"Do I want to ask why she is in such a bad mood?" Edward wonders.

Esme frowns.

"She overheard Chief Swan talking to me yesterday, it was about William Brandon. He has been causing some trouble in Port Angeles." Carlisle answers.

"Why hasn't there been any action taken?" Edward wonders.

"Well, Port Angeles is a big city, the police department there won't recognize him. It's out of Charlie's jurisdiction, he just doesn't know what to do anymore."

"Why is Chief Swan watching what is happening in Port Angeles?" I question.

Esme sits down, placing her things on the table. "Charlie knows the damage that has been done to our family and the town because of what happened, he knows that Carlisle did the right thing. He is only looking out for us and his own family by keeping tabs on William."  
"That's not Charlie's only concern." Carlisle continues, briefly glancing at Esme. Something about the slight tilt of her head told me they had previously discussed this. "You boys know what happened, especially how little things can tick off William. Charlie does not want another situation to happen that involves William."

"What is the other concern though?" Edward asks.

"William should not be going to Port Angeles to cause such trouble, the extent of this trouble. Charlie has no objections to him traveling, but he is getting himself involved in very serious events." Carlisle tells us.

"Is that all of his concerns?" Edward questions.

"His wife, Melanie, works in Port Angeles. Charlie thinks she is heavily involved in what is happening with William."  
"He married his partner in crime, we already knew that." I say.

"Well, that's what we don't understand. Melanie has no record, William does. What William has been doing is not a two-man job. But getting himself involved in petty crimes like this, it's two people." Esme states.

"You think she is helping him again, don't you?" I ask. "And he is just testing the limits now, waiting for his opportunity."  
"Mary coming here is not something ordinary." Carlisle says. "She was brought here for a reason."

"Why do you think that?" Edward asks.

"It's Charlie's job to look into these things, he is questioning everything right now. Why did William wait three years before fighting for custody of her?"

"Is she involved with this also?" I ask.

"I don't want to accuse her, she is young, she could be innocent." Carlisle says. "But when she came here, you were the first people she associated herself with. You spend every afternoon with her, Jasper. I don't know if it's all a coincidence or deliberately orchestrated by her parents."

"Whether or not she knows about what happened, Charlie thinks she is a pawn in the whole situation." Esme says.

"Do we avoid her?"

"No, you can't let this get between you and her. For all we know, that's maybe what William wants. Another to hate us."  
"She's making a ton of friends," I say. "Mike Newton and his friends invited her to La Push yesterday for some party."

"That's not a problem." Carlisle insists. "Esme and I are only telling you this because you are old enough to understand what is happening. This is your lives we are talking about, your past, and potentially your future. Be alert, but do not shun the girl. Do you understand?"

I nod, so does Edward.

"This is too much talk about William this morning." Esme says, standing up. "I trust you boys to treat Mary well, but be on your guard." she squeezes my shoulder as she leaves.

"Does Rose already know about this?"

"She joined our conversation last night, she doesn't want to know unless its necessary." Carlisle says. "Which is very unlike her, she usually likes to know to be prepared for everything."

"Rose has been very unlike herself recently." I mutter.

"We should go to school, Jasper." Edward says. "We'll be late." Everything felt like slow motion as we got ready and left to school. The drive was quiet, even Rosalie didn't bother saying anything. And then when we met our friends by the cafeteria, only a few words were exchanged. There was nothing to say.

I was dreading my morning classes, especially U.S. History which had once been my favorite subject. Mary occupied one seat in too many of my classes, which I knew would make it impossible to focus on anything but her. If Chief Swan and my adoptive parents had been right, Mary was a pawn. Whether or not she knew about the _incident_ was nearly irrelevant, I would not offer myself up to be watched.

I spent too long at my locker, trying to think of excuses that would get me out of three periods and lunch.

"Jazz!" Rosalie runs through the practically empty hallways. "Emmett and I are ditching today, want to come?"

"Ditching?" I narrow my eyes. "Don't we have a test in English?"

"We'll be back by English, dude."

"And what about that presentation in anatomy you were stressing about this morning? Anatomy is first period for you."

"Esme wrote me a note before she left." Rosalie smirks, showing off the paper with Esme's handwriting explaining why Rosalie couldn't attend class. "I'm going to have Edward drop it off."  
"I don't have a note."

"Be rebel, Jasper." Emmett tells me. "God knows you've never broken a rule in your entire life. You'll be pardoned this time, trust me."

"If you get caught." Rosalie smirks.

I roll my eyes. "Not today."

"Jazz, how many hours do you want to spend with her today?" Rosalie asks, her voice begging. "Please, just come with us."

"Rose, I can't. I'm sorry, but I haven't broken a rule and I won't today." I close my locker, "don't get caught."

I was late to U.S. History, which earned me a stern warning from Mr. White before he ordered me to take my seat, which ended up being next to Mary. In an instant I regretted not skipping school with Rosalie and Emmettt.

Mr. White ignored me, continuing his talk on World War I. I, the diligent student, took detailed notes on his every word, ignoring the fact that I had already read through this chapter. With five minutes remaining, Mr. White finished his presentation several minutes before class ended.

I half expected him to pass out a quiz for us to do with the remaining fifteen minutes, but he didn't. Instead, he began passing out papers to every other student in the room.

"These papers include a list of topics, references, and guidelines for a project you will be expected to finish by December twenty-one. This project will be worth fifteen percent of your grade, so put some effort into making it decent." he passed me, not placing a paper on my desk, but one on the desk to my left. "The student on your left will be your partner for this project. Divide the work as you wish. Use the extra time during this period to figure out when to meet, I will not accept any excuses for late assignments."

More dread, more regret. There were nineteen students in this classroom and I was paired with the one who I was focusing on avoiding.

With tight movements, I turn to face Mary Brandon, who was looking at the paper she was given. She looked very annoyed, a look I had not come to witness before.

"Objectives: Part A; Research medicine used in World War I. Part B; Research weapons and new technology used in World War I. Part C; Research spies and code used in World War I. Part D; Research life in the trenches during World War I. Part E; research the soldiers' perspectives." Mary reads. She looks at me, sighing. "I really hate this class."

 _I have too, every since you joined it._

"It's not that hard." I say.

"Use at least three hard copy references, three internet resources, and three primary sources. Presentation should include a written report and visual. Then there is this long checklist of everything we need to include."

"We have to do each part?"

"Yup. And there are more objectives down here." Mary sighs, slapping the paper down on her desk. "Explain how imperialism, nationalism, system of alliances, and the assassination of Franz Ferdinand lead to the beginning of World War I. Consider the role of diplomacy in World War I and describe its influence on the war—these are essays, not really part of the presentation. This will easily take weeks!"

"Well, we have about four weeks to get it done." I sigh. "Should be enough time."

"Yeah, if we meet every day and every weekend."

"Well, we do meet every day. We can use the tutoring sessions for something useful." I suggest. "I'm sure if we work on it for an hour every day, we'll get it done with plenty of time to spare."

"True." Mary admits. "I have to leave early." she hands the paper to me. "Meet me in the library today, as always. We can figure out what we want to do and how to split up the work."

She grabs her stuff, leaving quickly.

I stuff the paper into my notebook without giving it another glance, walking to the front of the room with my bag. "Mr. White,"

He looks up from grading his papers, expectant. "Yes?"

"The person I was paired with, I would really rather not be paired with them. For personal reasons." I state.

"Whoever you are paired with is your partner, that's final."

"Sir, I really can't work with her."

"It's final. Go back to your seat of head to your next class." Mr. White returns to grading his papers.

I leave the classroom, anger working through me. At my locker, I see Rosalie waiting.

"Hey, you went to class?" I ask.

"Nope, ditched." she mutters. "I was worried about you."  
"I'm sure you were." I retort, opening my locker. "I'm worried about myself too."

"Why is that?"

"The world seems to be conspiring against me. First, I have to tutor Mary Brandon and now she is my partner for a very big history assignment and I can't get out of it. Does anyone know the meaning of 'the Cullen-Brandon feud in this town? If they did, you would think they wouldn't pair you together so often!"

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Well, I went to Anatomy to do the stupid presentation. But I really can't handle school today."

"Where are you guys going?"

"Emmett could only leave for first period." Rosalie says.

"I have to be back here after school, I'm working on the project with Mary." I say.

"What's the topic?" I pull the paper from my notebook, handing it to Rosalie. She scans it quickly, shaking her head. "I'll be stealing your answers to this project."  
"Yeah, sure. Try not to get caught."

"Noted. We can be back after lunch, give or take a period or two." Rosalie shrugs. "Let's just head to a beach. Edward gave me his keys and told me I had to have the car back unscratched by the end of school—we're good!"  
"Away from the reservation?"

"Of course. A beach _they_ don't own."

"Sure, I'll come." I stuff my books into my locker, slamming it shut. Rosalie and I pushed our way through the crowded halls and into the parking lot.

It was a quiet drive that only lasted a couple of minutes. It was cold,but Rosalie and I ventured closer to the water and rested on the dry areas of rocks partially submerged in the waves.

"After the conversation we had this morning, do you think Carlisle and Esme will be upset about Mary and I being paired together for this assignment?" I ask.

"Conversation?" Rosalie wonders.

"Oh, you weren't there for that. Carlisle was telling Edward and I about what happened with Chief Swan and how you overheard."  
"He gave you two the run down." Rosalie sighs. "It's pathetic, really. Mary is just a girl who happened to be the daughter of a criminal and her coming here is really screwing with all of us."

"Yeah."

"It's so stupid." Rosalie continues. "Chief thinks she could be a pawn for _him_ ".

"What do you think?" I ask.

"I think she is a girl who was put into horrible situations because of her father's actions." Rosalie tells me. "She is still paying for them over here. There isn't anything worse than being stuck in a feud you weren't around to understand." Rosalie is silent for a couple of moments, "Chief Swan certainly would be furious about all of this."

"He is furious."

"No, I mean about you and Mary being paired up. You'd think they would have some courtesy to not pair a Cullen or Hale with a Brandon, purely because of what happened with our parents."

"Maybe we are meant to get over that." I shrug.

"Don't downplay it." Rosalie snaps. "He tried to kill us."

"I know, Rose. I was there." I sigh, annoyance slipping into my tone.  
"Do you think it's even smart to tell any of them about the project?" Rosalie questions. "It's not like you're adding extra time with Mary, you're working on this project during your tutoring time."

"Why would I not tell them?"

"Because it would get them angry."

"Would it?"

"Possibly."

"I don't know if Mary will tell her father. I'm not sure what she tells him. It's probably best they all hear it from me than from anyone else." I mutter.

If Esme or Carlisle heard it from anyone else, that would certainly make them upset. The last thing I wanted to do was upset my parents.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Mary POV

Jasper skipped Italian, lunch, and physics. I wasn't sure about his other classes, but I was doubtful that he came back to school to attend those. Edward and Bella were in Literature and Emmett was in Advanced Calc, which meant their entire gang didn't leave.

I tried to ignore the feeling that he would not be coming to our tutoring session later. Through my Calc quiz—which I'm fairly sure I failed—I tried to think of reasons Jasper would ditch today. None came to mind. After Calc, on my way to the library, Mike Newton stopped me and attempted to convince me to change my partner for the project Jasper and I were going to work on. I lied and said I already tried, but Mr. White was insistent that we not change our partners. Mike Newton walked away extremely angry.

To my surprise, Jasper was waiting in the library with a stack of books besides him.

"Hey."

"Hi," I set my bag down on a chair. "Where were you today?"

"When?" Jasper questions.

"In all of your classes."

Jasper shrugs, and then quickly changed the subject. "I found some books here that can help us hit the main points. A couple of them had some pictures of news articles and posters from the time, and we can try looking up newspapers on the computer. I'm not sure what we will find, but it's worth a shot."

"Do we want to research first, or divide the work?" I question. "I've never worked on a group project before—courtesy of homeschooling."

"Well, we can do both, I suppose. There isn't much splitting up we will have to do, since we are going to work on it together every day." Jasper puts the paper containing the guidelines for the project on the table. "We can work from the top down, which starts us off with medicine." he picked two books out of his stack, "These two have chapters that talk about a couple of herbs used and what would happened to injured soldiers."

"That's a good start."

"More students are going to want these books, so we should work fast."

"What about the computers?" I ask.

"They don't work." Jasper shakes his head.

"Why keep them?"

"They make the library look more resourceful. We can probably find more information online—we can use our personal computers."

"You're really eager to get this done with."

"Yeah, well, I'm always eager to get work done." Jasper snaps too harshly.

I grab one of the books from his pile that he had pointed out before. "I'll go through this one."

"Fine with me." Jasper mutters, grabbing the other book.

I ignored him, reading through the exceptionally boring book while noting parts that related to the assignment. Only two chapters—that were just a few pages long—talked about medicine in the war. The time passed by slowly, choking me as it went. I took notes on every page, attempting to draw conclusions from the random facts I was feeding off of.

Jasper finished his book before me, dumping it onto the table and then leaving to wonder around the library in search of other books.

I put my book down, rifling through the other books Jasper had picked out. He returns to the table, a new stack of books in his hand.

"Finished with that?"

I nod. "Only some of it can helps us out, really."

"I figured." Jasper says. "I got some of these books, they focus on the last objectives so we can check these out."

"What about those?" I point to his first stack of books.

"We can go through them now, but I'm not sure how useful they'll be." Jasper tells me. "Check them out, if you want."

His tone was rude, again. And he wasn't looking me in the eye. What was it about me that repulsed him so much that he couldn't look me in the eye and talk to me?

"Do you hate me?" I demand before I could stop myself. Jasper jump by my sudden question, his eyes narrowing at me.

"No." he retorts.

I almost laugh. "It seems that way. It seems everyone is trying to drive a wedge between us doing anything together."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." I snap. "I'm going to take these books, I'll work on this objective myself." I grab the first stack of books. "You can do whatever you want, we'll talk about it tomorrow."

I throw my backpack over my shoulder, walking to the desk. It took quite a long time for the librarian to go through the checking out process. When she was done with the painfully longer process, I shoved the books into my bag and walked out of the library.

It was raining—not at all unusual. I stalked through the parking lot, pulling my hood over my head and jamming my hands into my pockets. Anger flared through me as I attempted to remember the few times Jasper had ever been nice to me. Only on my first day here, then he and his family had been reluctant to associate themselves with me.

In fact, since the first day everyone had been warning me to steer clear from them. What was it about the Cullens that everyone hated?

I pushed myself to walk faster, hoping that Lanie would be home so I could ask her what the huge fuss was.

I probably made it home in record time. I rushed through the door, eager to escape the icy rain and dropping temperature. I shrugged off my jacket and kicked away my boots at the front door, carrying my bag into the kitchen where I had a feeling Lanie would be.

Sure enough, she was sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by papers with her laptop planted in front of her. She was madly typing, an expression of focus covering every inch of her face.

"Lanie," I say, sitting down on the other side of the table. "I need to know what everyone is saying about Dr. Cullen and his family."

Lanie's eyes snap to mine quickly. "What have you heard?"

"Nothing." I tell her. "But I keep hearing about some scandal that happened and how Dr. Cullen did horrible things. I was paired with Jasper Cullen for a project and one of my classmates got really angry about it and told me to switch partners. Even Jasper is being so rude to me."

"Jasper Hale, you mean?"

"No, Cullen." I insist.

Lanie shakes her head. "Only Edward's last name is Cullen, hon. Rosalie and Jasper are adopted, it's Hale."

"Oh."

"Mary, Carlisle Cullen is a criminal, not something you want to hear about."

"But I need to know. I'm in the dark here, and everyone knows. Mike once said something about me probably knowing all about what happened because I'm a Brandon, did Dr. Cullen do something to you or Will?"

Lanie sighs. "You will stay away from them at all costs, Mary Brandon. Dr. Cullen has done horrible things that we will not talk about, for your safety. I need you to finish this project as fast as you can and move on ignoring them."

I nod.

"Go on upstairs and do your homework. I've got a lot of work right now and then I need to cook something for dinner."

I grab my bag, standing up. "I need my laptop for the project I'm doing, do you know the password?"

"Oh, no." Lanie sighs. "I don't, Will does. When he gets home, we can sort that out, okay? For now, work on something else."  
I leave. My plans to look Dr. Cullen up were going to have to wait once again.

I did exactly what Lanie told me. I buried myself in homework desperate to ignore all thoughts relating to the Cullen/Hale family.

It worked until I finished all my homework. Then I was left with nothing to do but think of Dr. Cullen's heinous crime and his polite group of children that suddenly seemed to rude to me.

The night hardly passed smoothly. Will didn't get home until late, so he never gave me the password to my computer. I was unable to avoid the Cullens in my thoughts long enough to fall asleep. It took me hours to fall asleep, which I was not used to at all since my coming to Forks away from the foster care system.

By morning, my head hurt and I wanted nothing more than to return to bed. But I forced myself to get dressed, collect my books, and walk to school. My classes went by agonizingly slowly. I tried to ignore Jasper in my first two classes, but it was impossible. We had a quiz in U.S. History, I knew the answers but I had a hard time actually answering the questions with my inability to focus. In Italian, we focused on verb tenses, which I, again, had a hard time focusing on when Jasper and I were put in group together with two others to practice forming sentences with different tenses.

By the time Literature rolled around, I had enough of school. We had to turn in an essay I never got around to writing. Mr. Phillip grave me a strict order to get the essay to him by tomorrow, allowing me a pass this time because I had been a good student so far. I thanked him twice before returning to my seat. I sat with Mike and his friends again at lunch. They mostly ignored me as they talked about another trip to a beach in La Push, I personally did not enjoy the last trip and did not want to go on this one.

In physics, we had another quiz. I did better on this one, though I was still unfocused due to Jasper being in the room again. I was desperate for Calc to come, one of the few classes Jasper was not in. It was only when I had taken my seat in Calc that I realized Jasper's best friend, Emmett, and his sister, Rosalie, were both in this class with me. It was even more frustrating when they both were very eager to answer questions making it impossible for me to forget they were present.

It was almost a relief to be free of my classes after the last bell rang. I walked slowly to the library, taking my time in getting there. Jasper wasn't at our normal table, or any of the others. I set my things down at the table where we usually sat, getting my books out.

I spent more time reading, going over what I had written last night. It was only after I had finished reading it twice that Jasper showed up. He quickly began pulling out his own books and setting them on the table.

I ignored the fact that he was late. Actually, I ignored him completely. We spent the entire time researching our own objectives, highlighting and note-taking before parting ways at the end of the time with simple nods of our heads.

I walked home, annoyed but not completely understanding why.

I worked on the presentation when I got home, attempting to get as much of my objective done as possible.

Somehow, my ignoring Jasper at one tutoring session turned into me determined to ignore him throughout the day. One Wednesday, I sat as from from him as possible in classes and during the tutoring session, on Thursday, I skipped two classes he was in to avoid him and went to the library with a forged excuse from Lanie, and on Friday I completely skipped out tutoring session with a forged excuse, again from Lanie.

Jasper seemed to be more annoyed as the periods passed during each day, glaring at me when we met in hallways and not even offering me a "hello" when we met during the tutoring sessions. It didn't bother me, however. Mike even seemed happy at our coldness towards each other, while the others related it back to him being a Cullen.

On the weekend, I finished the first objective I was working on and did a little research on another objective. I didn't spend too much time on it, considering I didn't know what Jasper had already done. I did my other homework, spending most of the weekend in my room and showing my face during meals when necessary. Will went to work on Sunday, claiming he had extra work and Lanie escaped to Port Angeles with some of her friends. I was left alone again and used books and music to occupy my time.

On Monday, I was just as cold to Jasper. Though, he seemed to be ignoring me today. By lunch, I was completely frustrated with his lack of acknowledgment toward me, he was arrogant and annoying as hell. I vented my frustrations to a girl I had grown somewhat close to; Angela Weber. She just smiled, saying boys could be like that sometimes and I just needed to focus on something else. She didn't seem angry at all at Jasper, despite him being a Cullen and I briefly wondered if she was one of the few who didn't engage in hating on the Cullens. Either way, I followed her advice and focused more on the growing pile of homework my teachers had ruthlessly thrown on me.

In Physics, we watched another movie and I managed to sneak in some work on my U.S. History worksheet Mr. White had handed out. In Calc, we had a quiz that I helped me worm my way out of staying most of the period. I skipped the tutoring session that day, walking home as soon as I finished and handed in my quiz.

Jasper was ignoring me and I hated to admit that it was bother me severely.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Jasper POV

I waited in the library for an hour, first working on my own homework and then moving on to the project Mary and I were supposed to be working on. Aggravated, I eventually packed my bag and left.

Everyone, even Esme and Carlisle, were at home when I entered the house. They were seated around the family room playing a board game. Carlisle was winning.

"You're early." Edward says, surprised.

"How was school?" Esme asks me, smiling. "We've just started playing, you can join, if you want."  
"No thanks." I mutter, plopping down besides Rosalie. It was monopoly, Rosalie had all the railroads—she was in good shape so far. "School was fine."

"What about tutoring with Mary?" Esme asks.

"She never showed up." I report glumly. "I don't know what's with her."

"Girls are like that." Edward points out. "They do weird things."  
"Shut up, Edward." Rosalie glares. "Don't make me repeat those words in front of Bella, she'll kill you in anyway she can."

"No, Edward has a point." Carlisle says. "She is ignoring Jasper, something Rosalie does often. And skipping classes Jasper is in, and skipping their tutoring sessions."

"Carlisle!" Esme says, her face horror-filled. Carlisle laughs, wrapping his arm around Esme's waist and pecking her cheek. "Jasper, don't you listen to anything Carlisle is saying right now."

I smile. "I'll come to my own conclusion."  
"Or just squeeze the truth out of her and demand if she is a spy for her father."

"If she was a spy, she wouldn't be skipping the classes Jasper was in." Edward says, shaking his head. "You guys engage in these theories too much."

"Well, maybe she is targeting someone else." Rosalie says.

"You, perhaps?" I ask, poking my sister's shoulder.

"She left Calc early today and didn't even glance in my direction. Either that girl really loves math, or she just hates us all."

"Which might suggest her knowing about what happened with all signs pointing to us being criminals." Carlisle says.

"Don't share the blame, Dad." Edward says, jokingly. "We're all innocent!"

"Yes, Edward, very innocent." Carlisle responds mockingly.

"Don't be too worried about it, Jasper." Esme tells me, soothingly. "I'm sure she is just having a rough week."

"Yeah, maybe." I mutter.

My eyes snap open and I spring out of bed faster than I could imagine, running to Rosalie's room. Esme and Carlisle were already there, comforting her as she cried. Edward, thankfully, was no where to be seen.

"What happened?" I demand.

"She's okay, Jasper." Calisle tells me.

"That's not what I asked." my voice was sharper than I intended, but Carlisle didn't seem phased. This was too familiar to him from the years he spent at night with Esme attempting to comfort Rosalie and I. Only now, Rosalie was regressing and we all knew it.

"It's just a dream, Rose." Esme was muttering to her. We all knew that was a lie. Yes, it had been a dream, but years ago it had also been a reality that sent us both to the hospital for weeks and than therapy for years.

"Let me." despite me whispering, it sounded loud in the tension of the room. Carlisle got off the bed, allowing me to sit besides Rosalie. I pull her from Esme, who allowed to me take her, and let her rest against me. I rub her back as she cried into my shirt, clutching my hand.

"You guys can go back to sleep." I mutter.

"Jasper," Esme starts.

"I can take care of it." I snap.

Esme takes a deep breath, before nodding. She squeezes my shoulder gently before she and Carlisle leave, closing the door behind them.

"Rose," I whisper, helping her sit up. "tell me."

"I can't, Jazz." Rosalie whispers, her voice hoarse. "I know it."

"What? What do you know?"

"I'm getting worse, I know it's because of Mary. I know you hated her for it and you might hate her for it again. You can't."

"Why not?" I demand.

"Because I know you like her." Rosalie cries quietly.

"It's not true." it wasn't, right?

"Don't lie." Rosalie whispers. "Please, not to me. I swear I won't tell anyone, but I know you do. You look at her at lunch all the time and even though you are so frustrated with her, it's because you want to know her and to know that she isn't William's pawn and that she doesn't mean any of us harm."

"I want that for any person, Rose. She is so young, she can't be brainwashed that young. I don't understand why she hates us."

"Because unconsciously, you hate her." Rosalie tells me. "I'll go to therapy again, I'll be fine. You can't hate her because of me. It's not her, it's Will."

"Have you been in contact with him recently?" I demand.

Rosalie stiffens. "Jasper, he came to the library while I was in it. He came to the aisle I was in, and when I was about to leave he grabbed my arm and he told me to tell you to stay as far away from his daughter as you could. He said he heard some high schoolers talking about how you guys sometimes sit next to each other in class. I don't think he knows about your tutoring sessions."

"Which would mean that she isn't reporting back to him." I whisper.

"Jazz, I need you to be careful." Rosalie whispers. "Please." I nod. Rosalie laid against me again, her hands finding mine in the dark. "And stay with me tonight."

"I will." I promise.

Rosalie fells asleep not much later, I held her for some time before laying her down and grabbing the sleeping back and a pillow from my room. I didn't sleep though. I laid on the floor, staring at the roof for hours. I got up three more times to comfort Rosalie when she woke up again, but then I returned to the floor to stare at the ceiling.

When I woke up I knew it was later in the day. I jump out of bed, finding Rosalie still asleep in her bed. Her clock told me it was 11 AM, I was extremely late for school. I run to my room, grabbing clothes and jumping into the shower. The freezing water pulled me from my drowsiness enough for me to remember what had happened last night. The dreams, thinking about Mary, and the sleep I would never get haunted my thoughts as got dressed and grabbed my bag to go to school.

When I got downstairs, I found both Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen at the table.

"You're home." I say, surprised.

Esme smiles, she looked exhausted. "We called in sick."

"Did Edward already go to school?" I question.

"Yes, he didn't want to wake you and Rose up. I gave him a note for you two, you'll be excused from classes."

I put my bag down, sitting down on one of the chairs. "I'll need to go do the tutoring thing with Mary, we haven't met since Friday and I'm supposed to filled a number of hours a month."

"Of course." Esme says. "Do you want some breakfast?"

I shake my head. "I think I'll actually go back to sleep." I get up, just as I'm about to leave Carlisle calls me back.

"Jasper," Carlisle says. "we need to talk."

"About?"

"Please sit down."

I do.

"Rosalie isn't the only one regressing right now." Carlisle tells me.

"I can't do this." I say, getting up again. I grab my bag from the doorway, leaving. Esme called my name as I left, but I ignored her. I dump by bag next to my bed, sitting down at my desk and grabbing my iPod from its dock.

Before I could even plug my earphones in, someone knocked on my door. I sigh, knowing immediately who it would be.

I open the door, not entirely glaring, but still not happy about the visit.

"Jasper, listen to what I have to say." Carlisle tells me. Esme and Carlisle were big on giving us our own space, they did not enter our rooms unless we allowed them to. Now was one of those times.

I opened the door wider, allowing him to come inside. He does, coming and sitting on my bed. "Consider what I have to say," Carlisle tells me. I sit down on my desk chair, waiting for him to speak. "I can see very clearly how far this has gone. Rosalie is having dreams every other night, she isn't sleeping which means you aren't sleeping and you don't trust me anymore, or Esme. Among other things."

"Your point?" I question, irritated.

"I don't want for you two what happened years ago and I'm going to make an effort, but so do you."

"What are you going to do?" I mutter.  
"I don't know, we'll figure it out." Carlisle gets up, leaving my room. I grab my earbuds, sticking them into my ears and then turning music onto my iPod louder than Carlisle and Esme would have liked. I stayed in my room all day, not daring to come out to even eat. I steadily watched the time throughout the day.

At two, I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my coat off of my bed and my bag and left the house. No one stopped me. Seventh period was still in when I got there. I went to the library, waiting for Mary.

It was quiet, with the exception of two other students who probably had a free period and chose not to go home. I waited, tapping my fingers against the table until the final bell rang and the halls burst to life outside the library.

Mary comes in fifteen minutes later, dropping her things on a chair and sitting down without a word.

"You're late." I note.

"Yeah, I didn't care to spend more time with you than I had to." Mary snaps. "Thankfully you skipped all your classes."

"I was excused from them." I hiss.

"Forgive me." Mary mutters. "I forget about the privileged life you live."

I laugh darkly. "Because you don't get any privileges at all."

"I don't." Mary tells me, angrily throwing her books to the table. "Your family ruins everything."

"Everything?" I scoff, standing up. "Well, in that case let's just forget about this."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Mike Newton's voice rings through the library as he walks towards us.

"Nothing." Mary and I say at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing to her, Cullen?"

 _Cullen_. I almost laugh. He was so stupid. "Mind your own business, Newton."

He steps closer to me, glaring. "If you hurt her like your father hurt hers, I'll kill you myself."

"I haven't done anything." I snap.

"Jasper," Mike turns before me, his eyes filled with hate as Edward comes closer to us. "Newton."

"Cullen." Mike hisses through his teeth.

"I think you should leave us alone right now." Edward says, glancing worriedly at me.

"No, I think you two should leave Mary alone. You've done nothing but cause problems for her and the rest of us!" Mike snaps, jabbing a finger at Edward. Edward, who often took after Carlisle, remained calm.

"Mary, how about you and Mike go? You can meet with Jasper tomorrow to work on the project when we are all over this." Edward suggests.

"We don't have to meet anymore." Mary says, annoyed. "I'll do the project myself."

"That's not necessary." Edward tells her.

"It is now." Mike sneers.

"Newton, that's not your decision." Edward tells him.

"Watch me make the decision." Mike retorts. "Do you have any idea what happened to Mary after she was sent away because of your fathers actions?" he was getting louder now.

"Let's not discuss this here, Newton." Edward says, his voice harsh. "I understand the injustice William Brandon feels, but let's not forget about the crime that was committed."

"You have no business being anywhere near Mary!" Mike turns to me now.

"Really? I had no idea." I mutter, my voice sarcastic. But my rage got the better of me. "Listen up, Newton. You are a control freak, we all know it, but you do not control what Mary does and does not do. We were paired to do a project together, let us do the damn project so we never have to talk to each other again."

"Did you even try to get out of it?" Mike fumes.

"Yes, I did." I say.

"You did?" Mary whispers, shocked.

"Go to hell." Mike hisses at me.

"Mike." Mary gasps. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You don't understand what they did." Mike tells her, angrily.

"No, I think she understands perfectly that we did nothing." I hiss. I turn to Mary. "If you're really so clueless, go look at your family history. I hear it can get very interesting on your father's side." I grab my bag, stalking out of the library without another word. I could hear Edward behind me, though he didn't say anything.

I drive home myself, Edward stayed behind with Bella and Emmett. I wasn't sure if the atmosphere was tense at home because I'd arrived so angry, or if it was just that way the entire day. I ignored everyone, going straight to my room and closing the door. Even Rosalie didn't come up to talk to me.

I buried myself in books and music for the better part of the afternoon. A two hours later, Esme knocked on my door and told me to come to her and Carlisle's study. I obliged, despite not wanting to.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting when I entered the room. I sat across from them on the sofa, not saying anything.

"You've been suspended from school, Jasper." Esme tells me. I didn't quite understand her voice, pity, anger, sadness. "For two days."

"Why?" I questions.

"Mike Newton told the principle you two got into a fight, saying you were going to make Mary fail a project you were working on." Carlisle says. He shared the same emotions as Esme, I could tell he was doing his best to stay calm.

"I didn't say that. And it wasn't a fight."

"You never told us about this project." Esme tells me. Betrayal. I could tell, she was upset that I had not told them something when we all swore to each other that we did not keep secrets.

"It's didn't cause us to spend extra time together, we don't even talk more than we usually do when we do our own homework." I snap. I needed to calm down.

Carlisle stands up, pacing the length of the room. "Let's forget about the project right now." he says. "We all know what happens in this town, they get half the story and run with it. Whatever Mike said about what happened in that library today, it's on you Jasper. Edward was never at the scene, apparently. Even Mary has given a statement about what happened."

"Principle Greene sided with Mike, which we know is not a rare occurrence. What we are worried about now is the Newton's pressing charges, the Brandons getting involved, and even the police investigating this." Esme tells me. "It was hardly a fight, from what Edward told us. But there are so many ways they can change what happened today."

"I know that." my voice was hard.

"Jasper, we are trying." Carlisle tells me, he stops pacing. "You need to be open with us, you need to trust us. I don't know what happened that you felt like you couldn't do that."

"Rosalie's having nightmares every night." I snap.

"Yes, and we are trying to help her too." Carlisle says. "She is letting us help her. You keep yourself away from all of us when we try to help."

"It's nothing I can't work through myself."

"We know you will work through it, we just want to help you." Esme tells me. "You haven't gotten into trouble at school for years, don't start now."

"Are we done?" I ask.

"Promise me, Jasper." Esme tells me, her voice breaking. "Try to let us help you."  
I don't respond, I just leave the room and close the door harder than I intended to behind me. I retire to my room for the day, ignoring Edward's call for dinner and even Rosalie telling me we were spending time together downstairs. I wasn't in the mood to be with family, as absurd as that was.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11-

Mary POV

Jasper wasn't in school on Thursday and Friday. I heard Mike telling a bunch of his friends that Jasper nearly punched him, but Mike dodged out of the way just in time. I knew it was a lie, I witnessed the entire hostile conversation. It was by no means a fight, but Mike had already given my statement and I couldn't go back or they would suspect something, I had a feeling it wouldn't result in Jasper's favor. Two days of suspension for a punch he never through was better than anything else that would happen if I said Mike was lying.

I went to the beach again with Mike and his friends on Saturday. We had a barbecue and some of the kids from the reservation invited themselves and ate all of our food while telling us all about the reservation. I spent all of Sunday doing homework and working on the project. Jasper wasn't going to do any work for it anymore, I'd make sure of it on Monday when he was hopefully in school again.

But Monday passed also, and Tuesday, and then Wednesday. Rosalie and Edward were in school and they sat with Emmett and Bella just like any other day, except Jasper was never with them. I started wondering exactly what happened to him because of Mike. More gossip rose from the lack of presence of a Cullen in school. Some said he was expelled and Mike began to make his story more dramatic. By Thursday, Jasper had thrown two punches and attempted to push him into a shelf of books while threatening him. Everyone was in awe that Mike held his ground against a Cullen.

I was getting anxious, now. I constantly looked over my shoulder to see if Jasper would magically appear and explain that none of it was my fault, that even if I had gone to Principle Greene and told him that none of it was true, he would still be out of school for more than a week. But he didn't come that day, or on Friday. He had missed seven days of school.

I spent that weekend staying up all night to finish the project for U.S. History Jasper and I had to present on Monday. By Monday, I was beyond anxious. I glared at everyone as I walked to my locker Monday morning. I managed to jam my hand into my locker in the process of closing it and ended up with a throbbing pain as I walked to U.S. History.

I was unable to contain my shock when I saw Jasper sitting on one of the desks. He was glaring at his notebook while tapping his fingers against the nylon desk. I walked into the room, dropping my bag loudly next to the desk next to his and sitting down. He looks up at me, still glaring.

"Where the hell have you been?" I demand, anger filling my voice.

"I had to take an unexpected trip." Jasper snaps. "Family issues."  
I pull the presentation out of my bag—the stack of papers nearly 30 pages thick with two staples to hold the pages together. "Yeah, and I spent the last week covering for you."

"You said you were going to do it by yourself." Jasper mutters. He looks away, continuing to tap on the desk.

"You better hope we get an A on this or I swear I'll tell Mr. White how much you did." I threaten.

"Go ahead, Mary." Jasper turns completely towards me, his face inches from mine. Something away the way his eyes flashed and the stillness of his body sent my heart racing in fear. "God knows that's not the worst thing that'll ever happen to me." he mutters, pulling away. His expression was hard and cold. A shiver slipped down my spine.

My voice was a whisper now, from fear. "I'm sorry for what Mike did."

"Save it." Jasper hisses. "It's childish to pretend he is anything but a nuisance."

"I never—"

Jasper glares at me into silence. "Listen up, Brandon, I couldn't really care less about what you have to say about that sad excuse of a friend, try not to talk to me about it."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snap. "Are you always so cold and angry?"

Jasper laughs bitterly. "Only when I'm surrounded by people I hate."

"Me?"

"Who else, Brandon?" Jasper questions. "Go give the presentation of a lifetime, tell Mr. White that I didn't do any work, and then we can move on and continue to ignore each other while we both lapse into our entirely separate social circles."

"I don't know why you hate me so much." I admit.

"Because you're a _Brandon_ and I happen to be a Cullen, though not technically." Jasper explains slowly as if I was an idiot. "Brandons and Cullens hate each other, it's the natural order of things. Your family screwed up and my family suffers."

"Excuse me?" I demand.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Jasper snaps. I stand up, throwing my bag onto my shoulder.

"Only if it's actually a lie." I respond coolly. I drop my presentation on Mr. White's desk, walking out of the room without another word. Detention was probably ensured, but I didn't care. I walked straight home, glaring at the ground the entire time. I hated him. Everything about him. I hated his family too.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Jasper POV

I attended class, but I didn't take notes. Not in history, Italian, or even English. During lunch, I walked to the gym and bounced a basketball around in the empty gymnasium until I heard kids coming into the locker rooms. I went to physics, I sat in the back and opened my notebook.

I wrote the names of every person who did this to me and to Rose.

Jack Pebble.

Henry Carl.

Mick Stanford.

Royce King.

Ben Lucas.

Owen Chesterfield.

Max Roswell.

I spent the entire period tracing their names with the lead of my pencil until it pressed through the paper and left imprints on the two pages underneath. I picked up my books and walked to Pre-Calc very slowly. I was late, but I was given a pass today. I opened to a new page in my notebook after I sat down, re-writing the names over and over again until the graphite crumbled on the paper and smeared. I used another page, and another. Until each of the names smeared graphite over the clean parts, then I moved on to contaminate another page until the bell rang. I was the fastest, probably. I shoved my books into my bag and pushed my way out of the classroom before anyone else.

Mary hadn't attended classes today, so I assumed she wouldn't be coming to the library. I walked straight to the parking lot and left in my car. I didn't go home, though. I drove to the beach Rosalie and I went to the day I was assigned the project with Mary. Despite the frigid weather, I rolled my pants up to my ankles and kicked my shoes off, allowing the ice water to roll over my bare feet. It felt warm after a minute or two.

I didn't know what to do. I knew I was becoming angry like before, I could tell and so could my family. Rosalie didn't allow me to help her when she woke up at night. She would push me away until I was forced to go back to my room. The fifth night it happened, I threw a picture frame into the wall. Carlisle and Esme didn't get mad, they never did. Instead, Carlisle took time off of work and me and him went to Texas together to visit my mother's grave. Rosalie refused to go, claiming she was too busy with school. When she was twelve, Rosalie swore she would never go see our mother again. She never broke that promise.

We were gone for five days. Carlisle mostly stayed at the hotel, but I was out every day from the moment I woke up. I only visited her grave twice. I went to our old house and my dad's old work. The employee at the front desk told me he was fired years ago, I already knew that. I went to the club my dad used to spend his weekends at, it was still up but I didn't dare go inside. If they recognized me, I'd be dead in an instant. Rosalie asked me if I felt better after coming back, I didn't. I felt worse, I was enraged at my father like I had been after it first happened. So much so that I was rude to every person who attempted to talk to me, specifically Mary.

I almost felt bad about being mean to Mary today, she didn't deserve it. But I didn't care at the time, only now was I feeling a sense of regret. I walked back to the sand, slipping my socks and shoes on over my wet feet to prevent sand from sticking onto them.

I walked along the beach, digging my numb hands into my jacket pockets. My breath made little clouds of warm air. Tomorrow was the last day of school. We'd have break, and then return to be overwhelmed with exams. I would probably spend most of break studying for the last week I had missed. Not that there really had been much. Rosalie picked up all my homework after her classes, the stack was hardly anything and I knew I'd easily finish it with enough time to study for exams. My only concern was not being able to check-up on Mary throughout the next two weeks, not be able to watch her and decide for myself if she was plotting the next crime of the century for Forks. I was usually very capable of deciphering the emotions of others—something Rosalie always figured was misleading—but I could never understand Mary.

I was starting to a shiver a bit, little tremors rolling down my spine. The sky was darkening slightly, a clue that I should probably consider getting home. I kicked a couple of rocks into the waves, watching the ripples of disappear as a wave crashed to shore.

"Yo, Cullen!"

I turn, bracing myself for what was about to come. Anyone who liked my family never referred to us by our last name.

Dread coursed through me as I made out the profile of the visitor. Dark hair, tanned skin, tall and bulky—it was clear he was part of the tribe that made themselves residents just a half mile from here.

"I'm not on your property." I say, turning back to the ocean.

"Never said you were." his voice told me he was young, not a spokesperson for the tribe.

"Then what do you want?"

"I saw you out here, alone." he tells me. "I'm Seth Clearwater, I'm part of the tribe."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" I demand, still not turning around. Seth was quiet for a moment, so I continued. "If you have a message to relay to stop from having to come in contact with more _Cullens,_ proceed. I'd love to hear it."

"No," his voice less confident now. "I don't believe in all that. I know William Brandon did, and what my tribe thinks about Dr. Cullen. I don't hate you guys."

I turn to face him, surprised. "That's not something I hear often."

"Probably not." Seth admits. "There has been so much talk about you and Mary Brandon."

"I don't listen to gossip much."

"Neither do I, but Billy Black thinks that you're only trouble. So does my father. They want to get rid of you and your family."

"Good luck with that." I mutter. Seth walks closer to me, until he was standing right besides me. He was a couple of inches shorter than my 6'3 figure.

"They don't need it," Seth tells me. "they have so much power over the authority in Forks that my father only needs to say one word before your family is off."

"Why do you care?'

"I know injustice when I see it." Seth tells me. "You're not the only one, not just your family. Mary is in the same sinking boat as the rest of you."

"Isn't that interesting? Is she going to drown in lies like her father?" I question rudely. Esme was be furious if she heard my tone.

"She doesn't know." Seth tells me, insistantly. "Her father came over to a tribe meeting the other night, saying she didn't know any he had done and he was worried because he heard rumors about her spending time with a Cullen. That's why the council wants to take actions, you know they hate you."

"It's true." I sigh. "I got paired with her for a school project. I even tried to get another partner, didn't work. I also got stuck tutoring her because of some stupid rule at the school. We aren't friends or anything, she hates me."

"No, she doesn't." Seth says.

"What are you? The truce between three parties?" I demand.

"No, I almost wish though." he regrets. "She came here a couple of weeks ago with some of her school friends. They were making fun of your family, don't know what about. She stood up for you guys."

"You know this how?"

"Someone supervises all parties that happen on our property and word spreads fast in the tribe when the Cullen name is mentioned."

"Plausible story, only that was a few weeks ago and as of very recently, I've done a marvelous job at attempting to get anyone to like me. Mike Newton had me suspended for a couple of days for a few punches I never threw, and Mary completed the project entirely on her own just before I told her to go to Hell."

"Ouch, you do have problems."

I laugh darkly. "I'm not sure you or your tribe would ever understand what I've gone through."

"Foster care?"

"My father." I spit. "I'm not sure there are appropriate words to express my hatred toward him. William Brandon is a saint compared to what my father did."

"How did you end up with your current family?"

"Family friends." I shrug. "They adopted us when the court threatened to put us in foster care. Not much to be told there."

"So you say."

I look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Is there more?"

"Nothing I have any place to say. I'm more focused on Mary right now. She doesn't know about the feud, she is caught up in all these strings no one is helping her cut."

"Strings are good," I mutter. "they'll keep her from falling off a cliff."

"Or they'll suffocate her to death." Seth points out. "She deserves to know the truth about her parents and about why everyone thinks you're the bad guy."

"If only there was an unbiased source to tell her."

"The Forks Newspaper took up several issues to cover the crime of the decade."

"Yes, but the newspaper is run by Forks and it's his naive citizens I'd like nothing more than to rid the world of those issues."

"Then tell her yourself."

"Why the hell would I do that?" I question.

"I don't know." Seth shrugs. "I just think that I wouldn't want to be in the dark for very long. Mary's been here like three or four months and she has been dealing with nothing but crap."

"Not anything new in this place." I say.

"Have some sympathy for her!" Seth gasps. "I'm sure in your wickedly horrid past you've had at least one thought of wanting someone to explain things."

"Only difference was I knew too much and I wanted out of all things. By telling Mary, I'm giving her a signed invitation into the politics that begin from a child's birth."

Seth shakes his head. "Help her pick the right side."

"Glorious intentions."

"Do you really want another hater?" Seth demands.

"One less hater wouldn't do much."  
"Unless she has the power and will to do _something_!" Seth throws his hands up in frustration. "Listen, I'm not saying you tell her everything with a biased view that forces her to be on your side. I'm saying that she is lonely, confused, and could really use someone to confide in. You're quite the same, seeing as you disappear from Forks for a week, show up and then spend your afternoon kicking rocks at a beach. Tell her the story and maybe even be friends with her."

"You came here telling me about the gossip because we did one project together."

"Screw the gossip, man!" Seth says. "It'll get you nowhere."

"Should I really be taking advice from a Quiluete?"

"Maybe you should have asked that ten minutes ago when I showed up here and began offering my expertise. You're slow, Cullen. I'm usually here a lot, it's quieter than the beaches on the Reservation. If you show up again, just wonder around until you find me. Maybe you'll need my expertise again."

"Perhaps, but I'm not sure how much this session will help." I say. Seth laughs a goofy, loud laugh. I almost smiled at his relaxed actions.

"I'm no shrink, don't take everything I say seriously."

"Well, I already know what shrinks are. They don't give you advice, they tell you to get a handle on your screwed up life and they take money from whoever will pay."

"You know a shrink?"

"Nah, met with one three times a week for two years. Fun stuff."

"Ouch." Seth mutters. "Why?"

"What's past is past, right?" I say, turning to face Seth again. I shrug, offering his a smile. "No use thinking about what's done."

"Sure, whatever you say." Seth agrees.

"I probably need to get home now." I motion toward the even darker sky.

"Yeah, same here." I turn to leave when Seth catches my arm. "If you are going to tell her, be nice. Be sympathetic, tell her you're sorry, do whatever you have to because she suffered just as much as you have. No one knows what happens to kids in the foster system except them themselves. You don't know who could have hurt her besides her family."

I nod, a lump forcing its way into my throat. I'd suffered too much for someone who wasn't in the foster system. I lost my dad slowly, painfully, and my mom too quickly.

"I'll see you later." Seth releases my arm and walks away without another word. I do, too. I walk to my car that was parked farther down the beach. It was only when I got into the car and turned on the heat did I notice my hands were practically numb. I waited a few moments, letting them warm up before I began my way back home thinking only of what Seth had told me.

It was true, no one knew except the foster kids what went on in those foster houses. Mary could have been hurt by someone other than her family, she could have been just as abused as I and Rosalie had been and no one knew. She may even be facing some sort of abuse in her current household. She faced abuse at school, with the constant fights about topics she knew nothing about and even Mike Newton who offered his unwanted help for everything. My mind was made up before I even contemplated the thought, I had to tell her before someone else did. Before someone screwed with her sense of logic and made her hate the innocent. Seth was more than true when he said I'd wanted someone to help me understand. At seven years old, why should a child be put in a situation where their father felt their life was invaluable?

Mary's father did when he threw her life away by getting himself arrested. Mine did, when he left town and left his family defenseless against his demons. At least we had something in common.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13:

Mary POV

I marched into school that morning, determined not to destroy every ounce of confidence I had before the day ended. It took two pep talks in front of the mirror to realize that everything about Jasper had made my three months in Forks miserable. Especially the uncanny look in his blue eyes that haunted me.

I went straight to the office where Mrs. Cope was busy with stacks of messy files.

"Mary," she smiles widely, her lipstick cracking. "I was just sorting some things, what can I help you with today?"

"I was wondering if I could change my tutor." I say, boldly. I didn't feel bold, though. I felt tiny and insecure, I felt how I was taught to feel all my life to keep me out of trouble.

"Hmm, I'm not sure that can be done, hon." Mrs. Cope tells me. "There are only a couple of tutors in this school, hardly any. Similar to that, only a handful of students actually need tutoring. It would be very hard to change your tutor, and not something that can be done this late into the semester. Perhaps next year, if you are still wanting a tutor then."

Annoyance pulsed through me. "What about next semester? This one is almost over, maybe if we start working on it now we can have everything sorted in time for next semester."

"Mary, honey, you need to talk to your parents about this. Maybe if we had some sort of parental consent we can discuss some alternatives."

"Alternatives?" I question.

Mrs. Cope sighs. "I really can't talk about this right now, I'm very busy. You've spent so much time with your current tutor, it makes no sense to change it and readjust everything. If you have a specific complaint against your tutor, you can write it down and we will address it."

I grimace, I had no complaint against Jasper except that he was rude and just annoying. "I don't have a complaint." I say, leaving the office.

My determination and happy mood dissipated for the day, I realized, as I walked to U.S. History. Not only that, but I'd get to see Jasper and I'd be receiving my grade on the project Jasper did little to help with. He wasn't in the classroom when I walked in, but I had a feeling he wasn't far behind me. I sat in a corner in the back to prevent my odds of being near him. But it was only my luck that Jasper came in late and had to sit directly in front of me on the only desk that wasn't taken. Amazing luck, considering there were usually several desks left unoccupied during class. They must have been moved, or many kids decided to show up today out of all days.

Mr. White yelled at each of us about the failing grades we made as he passed our final presentations. I was almost scared to look at mine, but I was satisfied when I saw the angry "B+" scrawled on the entire front page of my paper. Jasper turned around in his seat, putting his paper on my desk.

"I suppose I should congratulate you on the grade." he tells me, smiling. "I was planning to talk to Mr. White today after class and let him know that I didn't do any work."

"Why would you do that?" I demand, annoyed at his change in tone towards me. "You'll make him lower both of our grades. They're shared, remember?"

"True, then I guess I won't talk to him." Jasper mutters. "I want to apologize also, about what happened yesterday. I'm not usually so rude to people."

"I find that very hard to believe."

Jasper raises an eyebrow.

I sigh, leaning back in my chair to explain. "The first day you and your family were very nice to me, you invited me to sit with you and everything. The next day, you all hardly talked to me and then you just started becoming very rude slowly. Yesterday was a bit of a blast, but I'm sure you get the idea."

"About that..." Jasper begins, seeming at loss of words. "I've been. . .going through some personal issues, you could say. They have nothing to do with you, I promise."

"You're not the first person to deal with personal issues, Jasper." I point out, my voice dropping slightly with compassion. I wasn't sure why I felt sympathy toward him, he had nearly pushed me to tears yesterday and he hasn't exactly been the kindest. "Don't push people away."

"What do you know about personal issues?" Jasper mutters, looking away from me.

"Quite a lot, actually." I retort with a deep, angry breath. "Why do you think I'm even in Forks?"

"Outgrowing foster care?" Jasper guesses.

"I picked the lesser of two evils—not much difference, but difference enough."

Jasper nods. "Speaking of two evils, I got a visit from a...friend." he stops, uncertain of his words. "I need to talk to you about something, it's very important."

"How important?" I question, skeptical of Jasper's sudden interest in anything besides himself.

"It'll probably alter your views on everything."

"Pop culture—1970." Mr. White's voice filled the room, cutting off mine and Jasper's conversation. We were the only ones leaning closer to each other to whisper while Mr. White moved on with his lesson. Unconsciously, we both straightened out and focused our attention of the review Mr. White had pasted on the chalk board. "Not much good could be said about this decade, nothing good, actually. Drugs, hippies, political movements, and sex. That concludes our review on that. Let's move to the '80's."

"Actually, sir," Jasper says. "there was a large movement concerning the environment that resulted in several passing laws."

Mr. White turns to look at him with narrowed eyes. "Those laws were not influential, compared to some of the other events that had taken place."

"One _could_ argue that they were influential." Jasper insists.

"Yes, yes!" Mr. White nods, happily. "One—meaning you— _could_ argue, but you won't because we are not moving onto the next decade."

"Where the laws created to help the environment were enforced." Jasper states.

"Perhaps you should have signed up for a science class, Mr. Hale, if you felt so strongly about the environment. We will move on and talk about _different_ aspects of history." Mr. White retorts, coldly. "And if you insist on arguing, perhaps you can go knock on Mary Brandon's door."

I wasn't sure how to feel as twenty pairs of eyes turned to stare at me. Angry, perhaps, since the cruel joke was pointed at me. Or maybe even sympathetic for Jasper, who was only trying to make an educational point. Mr. White didn't longer on his cruelness for long, he turned back to the class to talk about pop culture in the '80's.

Jasper didn't mention anything for the rest of the class, for reasons I didn't dwell too much on. There wasn't much to focus on, I'd spend all of my break studying anyway—unless I was invited to go somewhere by Mike or Jessica. In Italian, we worked on practice sheets, Mrs. Sepper making us go over each question individually to explain why the correct answer was just that; correct. In literature, Mr. Phillip told us exactly what would be on the final (50 multiple choice questions and an essay), handed us all review sheets and then allowed us to have free time for the remaining period. I used the time to check my physics homework, which I had been falling behind on.

I spent lunch in the library. I wasn't hungry and I didn't feel like being a loud hall. I picked up a random book from a shelf and began reading, barely even comprehending what I was reading. I checked the book out, and three others, to read during winter break. I didn't want to attend my afternoon classes, but I forced myself to go to Physics. Maybe if it went to this class, I could skip Calc and sit in the library during that period too. Then I just had to show my face in Jasper's tutoring session for five minutes before I made some excuse about having to leave early because of a family thing. I could efficiently work my way out of as much of the afternoon portion of school as I could.

I made my way to Physics ten minutes early, surprisingly finding that I was the second student in the classroom—Jasper first.

"You're early." Jasper says, when I walk in. I sit down, two seats away from him.

"So are you."

"Yes, well, I didn't go to lunch. Something held me up in my last class." Jasper shrugs through his explanation. "Listen, I really do need to talk about you—"  
"So talk."

"I don't want to talk here." Jasper tells me, his voice firm. "As I said, it will change how you view quite a bit and I don't want there to be a big deal out of it."

"I'm not the one making a big deal about anything."

Jasper chuckles, looking amused. "That's true, I'm usually the one making a big deal out of somethings. But I don't think you'll continue with your...usual manner in this case. It's not something you can swallow easily."

I lean back in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest. "What brought it all on?"

"As I said before, a friend of mine." he mentioned his friend more casually this time, but it was a forced casualness. "If I try to explain any of it now, it won't make much sense."

"Do your best."

Jasper sighs, tapping his fingers against his desk. "I got a visit from reality, that's what you can call it. The guy I talked to, well, he isn't my friend. In fact, he is a complete stranger that just happened to be walking on the beach at the same time as I was and he happen to have heard a thing or two about my family—a common thing in this town."

"And he just gave you life-changing advice?"

Jasper laughs. "Something similar to that, it may have a life-changing affect, but I suppose we won't know until we talk about it."

"It is possible to disclose the topic of this talk?"

"No, I think I would rather leave that a secret and give you an incentive to actually show up."

"Oh, not you're pushing more things on me. You haven't been showing up to our tutoring session recently, which I could report."

Jasper shrugs. "Is it really necessary? I don't exactly tutor you."

"Yeah, well, you could give me a heads up."

"Alright, then. Today, I will be showing up to the library so we can sit in silence and do our homework separately." Jasper tells me, an amused grin on his face.

I shake my head. "I plan on being there too."

"Perfect, maybe we can skip the tutoring and talk. Unless, you do really want to do your homework."

"I think we can survive one tutoring session talking." I respond, shrugging.

"Perfect, I'm sure we will have lots to talk about." Jasper chuckles quietly, picking up a stray pencil from his desk and beginning to scribble down some of the notes Mr. Banner was writing on the board. I glanced around, there were about fifteen more students in the class, which meant we had used up most of the time we had until class started.

"Jasper," I say, my voice a loud whisper. He looks at me, expectantly. "I think I'm going to skip Calc."  
He laughs, louder. "I was planning on skipping pre-calc also, I was going to have my sister pick up my homework. If you want, Rose can grab yours too. It'll probably only be a worksheet to help review, most teachers get lazy and do that."

"Sure, thanks."

"No problem." Jasper smiles. He reaches into his bag, pulling out a small, silver phone. It took me a moment to realize he was texting, but before I could think more of it he stuffed the phone back into his bag and Mr. Banner closed the door and called the class to order.

"We will mostly be reviewing for the final today, not much is going on so if you were planning on ditching, you might as well go ahead and leave now." there were a few chuckles around the classroom, and Mr. Banner continues. "Main points that will be covered on the exam," he points to the board where he wrote them. "copy them down, ignore them, it's your choice. I have review sheets up here," he slaps his hand down on a stack of papers on his desk. "that you may take to help you study and if you are seeking extra credit, you may submit them the day you get back from break. Any questions?"

One person raised their hand. "What are we reviewing today?"

"Good question!" Mr. Banner says, nodding. "The answer is; nothing! I explained basically everything, you can copy down the objectives on the board and take the sheet and go, or you don't take and sheet and ignore the objectives and go. Or you can just stay here and do silent activities until the bell rings. But there is no lesson plan for today."

Jasper leans across the empty seats, touching my arm. "Want to go?"

"Sure, let me copy down the objectives." I point to the board.

"Don't worry about them," Jasper waves me off. "I already did, you can copy them later." Jasper stuffs his books into his bag, throwing it over his shoulder. He makes his way to Mr. Banner's desk, grabbing a review sheet and wishing Mr. Banner a good break. I follow his actions, walking behind him as we make our way toward the library.

Jasper stops before we entered the library, he turns to look at me. "Do you want to go somewhere else...? I think what I have to say may come as a shock to you, perhaps it would be better if we talked in a place where you are allowed to react in more than a whisper."  
"Um, okay." I shrug.

"Do you need anything from your locker?"  
"No, I don't." I say. Judging by how heavy my bag was, I was set for break. Even if I was missing something, I could just as Jessica or Mike, they would easily allow me to borrow their books or notes.

"Well, I do." Jasper begins walking down another hall, similarly the hall that our Italian class was in. He stops by a group of lockers, unlocking one of them and pulling a few books out. "So, do you want to stay on school grounds or go somewhere else?"

"Anywhere is fine."  
"I know this nice diner a couple of minutes from here, want to go there?" Jasper asks me. "It's almost never full in the afternoon, we can have privacy and maybe get something to eat."  
"Are you one of those guys who always thinks about food before anything else?" I question mockingly.

"No, rather I'm thinking about a girl who skipped lunch and is possible hungry." Jasper chuckles, looking at me. "You do that often, does it have something to do with your companions?"

"You mean Mike and Jessica?"  
"And the rest of their gang, yes."

"Why do you hate them so much?" I ask. We start walking again, towards the main parking lot this time.

"You'll figure that out also, after we talk." Jasper mutters. "It's a justified hate, trust me."

"I don't think hate is every justified." I admit shyly. Jasper looks at me, thoughtful.

"Perhaps, in your world. I don't know what has happened in your past, Mary, but in mine, hate is very justifiable."

"Give me an example."

Jasper lets out a frustrated laugh. "Why must you ask these questions _before_ I get to the story? Wait a couple of minutes, Mary, please."

We rush through the rain—me not entirely sure where we are going, Jasper completely sure—to Jasper's car. He unlocks the doors, getting in. I, once again, follow his movements. He was right, the diner was just down the road—opposite to the way I walk—from the school and only a couple of minutes by car.

Jasper had been right; there was only one other person in the diner, he sipped coffee at the bar and didn't even acknowledge our entrance. Jasper slid into a booth toward the back of the diner and I did to the booth opposite to him. A waitress came from the back, one who looked distinctly familiar.

"Jasper, I haven't seen you in a long time." the waitress smiles widely, her thin face glowing.

Jasper smiles back. "I've been really busy with school."

"Did school let out early or are you and Mary ditching?" the waitress looks at me, then at Jasper.

"Ditching." Jasper chuckles. "We needed a break."

"Ah, that's always a good idea." the waitress turns to me. "I'm Cecil, an old friend of Jasper's."

I smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mary."

"Ah, Mary. I've heard many things! Anyway, do you guys want to order something or do you just want to hang around?"  
"Mary?" Jasper asks.

I look around for a menu, unable to find one. "What do you have?"  
"Basically everything, but don't trust anything—you never know what it actually is."

Jasper laughs. "Except the milkshakes, those are good. Do you like strawberries?"  
"I'm actually allergic to strawberries." I sigh. "Do you have banana milkshakes?"

"We sure do." Cecil grins. "I'll grab you one of those, and a strawberry for you, Jasper?"  
"Yes, thank you." Cecil leaves to the kitchen.

"So, about that talk."

Jasper nods, twisting his hands together on the table. "Yes, about that. I'm not quite sure where to begin, so I guess I'll start with why I decided quite randomly to talk to you." Jasper nervously looked at me. "Promise me one thing, though; you can't leave until I'm done explaining everything."

"I promise." I say, uncertainly.

"I've basically always had a problem with you, and it's a hatred focused to the wrong person." Jasper starts, watching my face closely. "I am very good at dealing with problems in bad ways, and for a long time you have been just that; a problem to me. That...friend told me I needed to explain everything to you before someone else did and before more lies that are impossible to defeat were told. Before I start, do you know why you were sent to foster care?"

"My mother died, my dad was wrongly convicted for a crime."

"Put in jail, yes. Wrongly convicted, not so much. The big "feud" everyone talks about is between our families, our families essentially hate each other. Most of the town also hates my family and believes that your father was a victim, which is why you have been getting warnings from some of our classmates about staying away from me and even why people ignore my family."

Jasper pauses, waiting for me to react. I already knew this much, so none of it was much of a surprise, except his claim that my father was wrongly convicted. After my mother died, my father got into a fight with a guy at a bar. They arrested him and then found evidence that tied him to a murder that happened before I was born. After he got out of jail years later, he went on proving that he was wrongly convicted and got mixed up in illegal things which resulted him in more jail time—something I wouldn't forgive him for.

Cecil comes to our table, placing drinks onto our table. She rests her hand on Jasper's shoulder, smiling. "I've been wanting to see that family of yours, bring them by sometime."

Jasper smiles, though I'm not sure how he could considering his previous expression. "They've been busy, but I'm sure they'll make a trip out here to see you."

"Great! Enjoy your drinks." she leaves.

Jasper sighs, running his hands through his hair. "I'm not sure how to not say this bluntly. Your father was driving drunk after your mother died, he hit a teenager's car and nearly killed that teenager."

My jaw dropped. He was arrested for a DUI...not a bar fight gone south. Jasper was still intently watching me, but he continued. "Carlisle was working in Seattle at the time and treated them both. He testified of what the teenager's injuries were and your father was charged with murder, even though the teenager lived."

"Why murder?" I demand. Was it crazy that that was my first thought instead of thinking about how my father nearly killed someone? It didn't matter to me, and Jasper didn't question me.

"It was technical stuff, something about your father's past that made the charges the family pressed on him more serious." Jasper tells me. "I can't tell you what it was, though. It's confidential."

"So, what happened after?" I played with a packet of sugar between my hands, not looking at Jasper. My hands were visibly shaking, I didn't know why.

"Your father was sentenced to eight years in prison, but he got out after five years after doing this thing and testifying for an in-jail crime." Jasper explains.

"Wait, how come everyone is blaming your family if my dad is so clearly at fault?" I demand. "There is a flaw in your story."  
Jasper shakes his head. "It's the truth, Mary, you just have to believe it. Your father has connections, too many. Our family is shunned in this town because your father's connections have made it seem that Carlisle did a despicable thing."  
"Who are those connections?" my heart was too fast. I wasn't angry, I felt weak, almost. Like I was going to faint. Even a little nauseous.

"Listen, I'll tell you what you want to know." Jasper says. "But you can't hold me accountable if you have a different story than the rest of the town and you cannot call me a liar."  
I nod. "Just tell me from the beginning."

"I don't remember it all." Jasper tells me. "I was only four when the first string of events happened, what I know from this part is what eye witnesses told Carlisle and what Carlisle and Esme have told me. When you were three, your mother died. After her funeral, he dropped you off at your grandmothers house—she lived in Seattle at the time, according to Carlisle—and he went to a bar and got drunk. He was driving back to get you when he crashed into another car. His name was Mark, he was sixteen and he was driving home from college. He suffered major injuries, he ended up spending months in the hospital and then a year in therapy."

Jasper pauses, looking very conflicted. "Carlisle testified against your father in court, that put him in jail for five years for attempted murder, driving while under influence, and driving with a suspended license. When he got out of jail, he minded his own business. My family moved to the outskirts of town to keep our distance, but we also wanted to be in the town at the same time. Six months after he got out of prison, he showed up at our house one day and he almost killed Edward. During the six months, he had been part of a string of crimes through Seattle, no one knew about them until he accidentally confessed. He got another five years in jail."

I look away from Jasper and he stops.

"Do you want me to continue?" Jasper asks.

I nod, not trusting my voice.

Jasper takes a deep breath. "That's when my family was shunned completely. Everyone hated us, everyone avoided us, everyone wanted nothing to do with us."

"Why did you stay here?" I demand. "Why not leave? Go somewhere where people didn't know what happened, where people wouldn't treat you like trash?"

"They stayed for Rosalie and I." Jasper says. "Rosalie and I were adopted, as you know. We have a very troubling past. After Edward was attacked, my sister and I reacted very..badly. Carlisle and Esme decided that we couldn't handle a move at the time, they feared we would relapse more than we already had. As Rose got better, she got closer to Emmett and Carlisle started working in Port Angeles. It took me longer, but by the time we could move, we didn't want to. We got very close to Chief Swan, Bella, and Emmett and we have several friends in Port Angeles and Seattle that we visit often. Emmett and Rosalie started dating, and then a few months later so did Edward and Bella. We couldn't move then, and now we don't want to move."

"I get it." I mutter. "Did he try to hurt you guys again after he got out of jail?"

"No, Chief Swan keeps a very close eye on him. I think it helps that he thinks we are unhappy with our status in Forks." Jasper shrugs. "As long as he stays away from us, we are comfortable living here."

"Everyone believes Carlisle is at fault, which is why people keep telling me to stay away from you guys." I say, mostly confirming it. "Will and Lanie were saying they wanted to protect me and prevent me from associating myself from the people with bad reputations. They were talking about you guys?"

Jasper nods. "We have to be very careful with what we do. We have unearned bad reputations, the last thing we want to do is earn them ourselves. It isn't too hard, though, considering there is hardly anything illegal to do in this town."  
"Do you know who Will's connections are?" I ask.

"Do you know anything about the Quileutes?" Jasper asks me.

"No."

"They live in La Push, they own a reservation there that takes up most of the beaches. One of the beaches you went to with Mike and his gang."

"He might have mentioned them to me." I say, attempting to remember.

"They are the connections. They have resided her for years, they are very well respected and people in this town feel they are the most educated. When the tribe began spilling lies about Carlisle, everyone believed them." Jasper explains. "My family, and anyone associated with us, aren't allowed to step foot on the reservation."

"That's awful." I whisper.

Jasper shrugs. "There are other beaches that aren't on the reservation that are just as beautiful. We go to those instead."

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "For what Will did to you guys."

Jasper offers me a smile. "Just promise me one thing; don't tell anybody I told you this stuff. I want you to know it, and you should know it, but I don't want everyone to think I brainwashed you into being on the Cullen side."

"I can do that."

"Why did your father bring you here?" Jasper asks me.

"I don't know. I like to think it's because he was feeling humane, but that seems less likely after hearing what happened. He isn't exactly trying to repair our father-daughter relationship, neither is Lanie. They are so consumed in work."

"Just to be clear," Jasper's voice was lighter, slightly joking. But there was still some seriousness in it. "you're not his pawn, right?"

"His pawn?" I repeat, confused.

"You know, spying on us, reporting back to him, helping him get weak spots." Jasper's smile was tight. "So he can attack us and actually succeed."

"I never even talk to him." I sounded indifferent. "And if I was trying to spy on you, I would try to work my way into your circle of friends, or at least try to become more accepted by Forks' most popular."

Jasper laughs, "Well, that answers that."  
I smile. "Thanks for telling me about that feud."

"I would say it's my pleasure, but it really isn't." Jasper say. "I'm not entirely sure I've explain it well, and it's amazing how well you are taking it all. If you do have any questions, you can ask me or any of my friends or siblings."

"I will, thanks." I smile. "I do have one question, why do you hate me so much? I'm not my father. I didn't do any of this, I didn't even know about it until now."  
Jasper's expression told me he expected that question. He played with the straw of his drink that he nearly finished between his storytelling. I took a large sip of my drink, it was very good. "At first, I didn't think much of it but then my family and Chief Swan began exploring ideas about why your father brought you to Forks. We didn't know what to think, it was something that just happened so suddenly and we thought there was a plot behind it. Around this time, Rosalie started regressing and so did I. I am regressing. I know it, and so does my family. I think I'm regressing slower than Rosalie, but it's still happening."

"Because of me?"  
"No, because you bare a name we didn't have to hear, but now we do. It's got nothing to do with you, Mary, but everything to do with your father."

"Would you mind me asking how you are regressing?" I question quietly. The man at the bar had left, we were alone now.

"In my temper, mostly. I get very angry, very easily. Sometimes I won't be able to sleep, if I do sleep, I'll have dreams."

"And Rosalie?"

"Ah, you'll have to ask her that." Jasper chuckles. "My family is very complicated. Bella and Emmett get it, they understand how complicated we are. But not everyone else does."  
"Well, you're not the only one with family issues."

"That's true, I suppose." Jasper sighs, leaning back in his seat. The way his shoulders hunched slightly made me realized he looked more relaxed than he had looking in a long time.

"Will you tell your family that you told me?"  
"Yes, as I should." Jasper nods, staring at his drink.

"I think it will account to some relief for them, Carlisle and Chief Swan have been going through every scenario, it's very unlike Carlisle. He usually gives everyone the benefit of the doubt, but I guess he has it in him that no one is allowed to touch his family." Jasper's voice was quiet. I am silent, watching Jasper. He looked solemn, despite being relaxed. Maybe he felt defeated? Like he needed to surrender to something.

"Do you think he will try again? My father, I mean."

Jasper shrugs. "I'm not sure. He has been good so far, he has kept a job, stayed out of our business. He is a celebrity in this town, but so are lots of people. Our only fear when you moved here that exactly, that he would try again. You've been here for three months, it's not much but I think we are starting to put our guard down. It's scary at first because if something does happen, Carlisle and Esme will only blame themselves."

"I don't spend time with them, but if I do see him acting differently I will let you know." I mutter.

Jasper smiles. "I think that would mean the world to my parents, thank you."  
"I think he has changed, Jasper." I tell him. "He fought for me for so long, but the court wouldn't allow him to have access to me or being my legal guardian because of his history. I think he has changed."

Jasper shakes his head. "He got out of jail three years ago, Mary. He didn't fight for you until six months before you arrived and they granted him his request the first time he asked. It just took several months for all the paperwork and everything to go through. The court in Seattle didn't care much, another kid out of foster care is what they wanted—whether or not it is morally acceptable."

"No, he fought for two years, Jasper. While he was in jail, still. He didn't get out until last year." I insist. My hands curled around the sugar packet I was playing with.

"Go ask him again, maybe he lied. But my information in correct, and I can have Chief Swan look at some records to prove it. He got out of jail three years ago."

I sigh, throwing the packet down. "I need to go home." I stand up, so does Jasper.

"Listen, I know it's all hard to hear, really—"

"No, I don't think you do." I say, my voice meaner than I intended. "I'm not calling you a liar, and I know you have demons in your past and my dad is one of them. But this is just crazy, what you're telling me is destroying everything I've _survived_ on in the past, what got me through everything! You've never been told your dad was a murderer, so I don't think you know how hard it all is."

Jasper's eyes turned cold. "Oh, trust me. I know what I'm talking about, Mary." he leans in close to me, his eyes raging. "Our parents aren't much different, they're both demons."

He turned and left the diner without another word.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Jasper POV

At home, the atmosphere was light and happy, unlike my own feelings. I joined Edward and Carlisle for about an hour to watch football before spending twice as long attempting to finish my homework. I was unsuccessful, my thoughts continuing to remember Mary and the feeling of hate for her father and pity for her that I felt while explaining the events that landed him in jail twice. It bothered me even more that at the end she didn't accept what I had said, she didn't think that our situations weren't much different. She just assumed I had pity for her without even knowing what it was like to have someone lie and kill you. Despite this, I hated that she was forced to endure the insanity of this town for events she had never understood or taken part of. It was calming, however, knowing that she now knew what was happening and why everyone was acting the way they did toward my family and hers. Though the feeling of tranquility were nothing compared to my hatred and anger.

I joined my family for dinner, but I hardly ate or said a word before I escaped back to my room. It was going to be a long break now that I would not only be able to see Mary, but also that I would have to also spend these two weeks with my family who were often to happy for me. I didn't even occur to me that Christmas was in a few days until I came home to find lights decorating the exterior of the house—Esme's work, no doubt. Now that it was break, we would be decorating the tree together—a family tradition.

It was a tough night. Rosalie woke up several times from nightmares, and I stayed in my room awake while Esme and Carlisle took care of her. Twice, Carlisle came to check on me. If he knew I was faking sleep, he didn't mention it the next day. Esme let us sleep in, but as soon as we were awake, she put Edward and I to pulling decorations out of the attic and basement while Carlisle went to get the tree. Due to our late traditions, most of the good trees were gone—as tradition, we would have a small and ugly looking tree. But by the end of the day, Esme had forced us all to decorate it to perfection with collected ornaments and pieces of glitter.

None of us were in the Christmas mood this year, even Carlisle and Esme. Because of this, we skipped our family dinner on Christmas eve and invited Chief Swan over, Edward and Rosalie were happy. I knew Esme could tell that I wasn't, despite my efforts to look happy. I excused myself early from dinner, running to my room to figure out what to do with myself.

I laid on my bed, listening to music until everyone had gone to bed. I debated for a good hour whether or not it was worth sneaking out, finally deciding that even if I did, there was hardly a chance Carlisle and Esme would get mad at me for it. They would see my regression as the problem and bring the changes they secretly talked about in their room at night to our family faster, hoping that it would be the solution. If they was more worried than normal, maybe I'd attend a therapy session or two.

I grab my keys from desk, slipping my sweater on, and heading downstairs to the garage. It was dark, but I easily maneuvered myself silently through the garage until I got to the car. The sound of the garage wouldn't wake anyone, I was positive the walls were soundproof—after many experiments I'd done as a kid. If anyone did wake up from the muted sound, I didn't know. I turn on the car, allowing myself a small smile when the lights flash on inside. It was a dim light, but even as I turned to make sure that was nothing blocking my exist now that the garage door was out of the way.

My eyes on caught to the shadow for only a moment, but it was enough to hold my attention. A book bag was thrown carelessly under the dashboard on the passenger side. It was small, dark blue, and usually was on the shoulder of Mary Brandon.

Annoyance ran through me and I pulled the keys hastily from the ignition and got out of the car. There was no way I could drive in this car with the knowledge that Mary's bag was in it. I grab the bag from the passenger side, tossing it into the trunk of my car. I closed the garage door on my way inside, going back to my room.

My first escape in years and it had gone wrong before I even left.

I laid in bed until I fell asleep, blasting music too loud into my ears.

My alarm woke me up the next morning, then Rosalie's banging on my door to get up so we could open our presents. I forced myself up, going straight to the bathroom to wash up. It was only when I looked in the mirror did I see I hadn't changed into my pajamas. Memories of the night before rushed over me.

I could hear Rosalie downstairs, at least she was excited. I quickly throw some water on my face, changing into pajamas, and then I rush downstairs myself. Bella called us 'the movie family'—her way of saying that everything we did looked like it was straight out of a movie. In this case, I agreed with her.

Carlisle was sitting on the couch, Edward on another couch, and Rosalie bouncing excitedly next to the tree when Esme came into the room with a tray of streaming mugs. I sit down besides Edward, taking a cup of coffee when Esme offered it to me.

"Go ahead, Rose. I'm sure you're dying to see what is in that present with your name on it as if you don't know for sure that it isn't exactly what you wanted." Edward taunts, sipping his scalding drink. He makes a face, to which Rosalie laughs at.

"Youngest first." Esme says. Everyone looks at Edward. He grins, grabbing a gift from under the tree. He pulled out three separate CD cases, each with the names of his favorite bands.

"Bella told us that you had been wanting them." Esme tells me, smiling.

"Thanks guys!"

"Second to youngest." Rosalie grins. I hold back the urge to roll my eyes, catching the gift that Carlisle tosses to me.

It was a game for an Xbox, which I had also apparently gotten when Rosalie pushed a bigger box that was wrapped in colorful paper. I thank my parents, giving them my first genuine smile in a long time. "Thanks."

Rosalie jumps up, ripping the paper off the present she had been holding. It was a car key, just as she had been hoping for. She jumps up, squealing, hugging both Carlisle and Esme together. They laugh.

Gift exchanging went on for far too long. We all had stacks of gifts in our own corners before the doorbell ring and we knew we had to clean up to greet Chief Swan and our friends for breakfast. This happened every year, and we all wondered why we never just invited them over for the gift-giving as well. As per tradition, Chief Swan went and helped Carlisle and Esme set up the table while the kids—or teenagers—cleaned up the paper that littered the living room while exchanging gifts of our own.

I hadn't gotten or given gifts to any of my friends in years, partly because we all agreed it was too tiresome to pretend to like the gift we gave each other—our own joke. Breakfast was the usual chatter and fun atmosphere of everyone joking around and pretending there were no troubles in the world.

It wasn't easy for me to plaster a smile on my face and forget about the backpack sitting in my car, but I did anyway. I took part in the jokes being tossed around, I took second helpings of dessert, and then I helped Esme clean up the table afterward before we all went to the den to watch the football game. In that instant, I let myself being the slightest bit upset when no one was paying attention to me or how I would react to a joke being said.

Slower than I could possibly imagine, the sun set and the Swans left and the rest of us retreated to our rooms. Last year, Edward, Carlisle, and I played poker until early morning while eating snacks. This year, I went to my room and Edward and Carlisle played only for an hour before going to bed.

Rosalie didn't sneak into my room to wish me a Merry Christmas when everyone else had gone to sleep—like we usually did. Which also meant, we didn't exchange our secret gifts, also like we usually did. I prepared for her visit, though, even if I knew she wasn't coming. I sat on my bed for hours flipping through books and replaying the few songs I'd downloaded on my phone over and over again. I placed her gift on my side table—wrapped in bright red paper with her name scrawled over it. But she never came to open it.

Part of me was disappointed, the other part was happy—she moved past this, she was over our secret time that we needed because we felt different and separate. Edward had a different bond with his parents, he was their blood and we were not—something I had always been jealous of. Carlisle and Edward bonded over sports and poker and childhood memories, I only remember the terrible things my father did. Edward and Esme were the same, bonding over things she and I could never completely understand in each other. I loved my real Mom, but she was gone and her death reminded me only of what a horrid father I had.

I eventually pushed Rose's present under my bed and switched off my lights, allowing myself to try to sleep. It didn't come easily, though. I lay awake for most of the night, the same thoughts of _that_ night running through my head—the night that destroyed both Rosalie and me. I was awake when Carlisle left the house too—he had gotten a call from the hospital just a few moments earlier; an emergency that could not wait.

I eventually forced myself out of bed, going downstairs to the kitchen. Carlisle was there, pouring himself coffee into his largest traveling cup.

"Hey, did I wake up?"

"No." I mutter, sitting down. "Emergency at the hospital?"

"Yeah, car accident." Carlisle says. "I've got to go, drink whats left of the coffee, if you want." he leaves the kitchen and I hear the garage only a moment later.

I accept Carlisle's offer, pouring myself the remainder of the coffee and dumping sugar and milk into it. I sit at the table, drinking it slowly as light slowly began pouring through the windows. Esme came downstairs three hours after Carlisle left.

She started up a slow conversation with me about college visits I needed to take and the college applications I'd sent. I mostly listened, not adding my own chatter as Esme created her normal after-Christmas buffet. By the time she finished, I was helping myself to my fourth cup of coffee, freshly brewed thanks to Esme. She threw me worried looks often, but didn't say anything to my coffee drinking. Rosalie and Emmett came downstairs just after eleven in the morning.

We ate quietly, our thoughts all too separated to be put into one conversation. When I finished, I went upstairs to my room. I had homework to do, now that family festivities were over I could do it. I was interrupted just minutes after I got to my room by Rosalie.

"Jazz, I'm sorry about last night." she says, sitting on my bed. "Emmett called and we were talking, and then Edward invited me to play poker with him and Carlisle because you went to bed. I thought you were asleep."  
I sigh, pushing my books away from me. "It's fine, Rose."

"No, you're upset. I have your gift, I'll go get it!"

"I don't care about the stupid gift Rosalie!" I snap, pushing her back down on the bed. "You feel like a Cullen now, embrace it."

"And you don't?" Rosalie questions.

"No, I don't. We did this, Rosalie, every year because we are family and we wanted something for just us that no one else could touch. But if you are willing to called yourself a Cullen now, but all means; don't drop by on Christmas anymore."  
"Jasper, not everything is about blood."

"To you, maybe."

"How can you say that?" Rosalie demands, standing up. "Jasper, you need to talk to them. You were doing so well and now you're just moping all the time. I don't know what's wrong with you."

"I hate being here, I hate Forks." I hiss.

"So leave." Rosalie growls. "You have the opportunity when you graduate, leave and don't come back."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Alice POV

Nothing but rage consumed me for days. Who the hell did Jasper think he was to say that he understood? I suppressed the urge to rant to Lanie about the ass he was and about the lies who spewed out to me. I stayed in my room every day, except for the Christmas Lanie and Will tried to create. They invited their friends over, but it got too overwhelming with the wine and beer and sports, there was no one I could talk to and I mostly got ignored. That night, Lanie and Will left and stayed out all night with their friends. I didn't question what they did, I let myself fall apart in my room, breaking my laptop in the process. Only a small part of me felt regret for the laptop-sized dent I'd made in the wall and the brand-new laptop I'd broken, but I ignored the feeling and continued to release my anger through destruction of my possessions.

They came home in the early hours of the morning when I was just climbing into bed. I ignored them and they ignored me.

I can tell it's late when I wake up. I don't bother looking at the time, I run to my window to check if Lanie and Will are home; they aren't. A small smile spreads across my face and I question what I will do today. My room was an absolute disaster, but I push everything aside and take a long shower before eating breakfast. I wasn't quite sure what I would do, but I pulled on my boots and my coat and left the house anyway. I walked towards school, there was no where else I'd been or knew how to get to. The diner was somewhere around the school, maybe it would be open and I could get a milkshake or coffee and just get out of the house. It was a very quiet walk with only a few cars passing by me, not slowing down and almost spraying icy slush all over me.

By the time I made it to the diner my hands and face strung from the cold. But before I could even enter, anger struck through my veins and I remembered that Jasper had showed me this diner and he was the reason for my anger.

Even more aggravated—and even embarrassed at my stupid mistake—I turned and walked straight home, my frozen hands completely forgotten. I slammed the door harder than necessary, shaking the walls slightly. I kicked my boots off before running up to my room. The mess of my floor and furniture made more anger pulse through me and I kicked a collection of books.

"Ah!" I groan, falling to the floor clutching my foot. I just barely made the stack budge. "How stupid can I be?" I whisper to myself, glaring at the textbooks I attempted to kick. The throbbing pain was lessening and I slowly stood up, taking my coat off.

How could Jasper possibly annoy me this much? I wasn't happy to be away from school—the only thing occupying my time—but Jasper had made it so much worse. My eyes randomly land on the laptop in the corner of my room, suddenly sparked with an idea. My attempt to research Dr. Cullen from when I'd first come to Forks—which I had forgotten—was possible now that Lanie and Will were out of the house. I rush downstairs to the kitchen where Lanie usually left her laptop. For some amazing reason, the computer was open and a password wasn't necessary.

I smile, relieved. I tap the keys, pulling up the Google search engine. Not many people had the name Carlisle Cullen and I quickly worked my way through junk websites until I found an article from nearly ten years ago.

 **Brandon Scandal: Dr. Carlisle Cullen Involved**

Below that article, another article. And another and another...A total of eleven articles on a timeline from thirteen years ago until just two years ago.

I read through each one, but it was just very simple facts about what Will had done and what Carlisle had also done. Nothing Jasper hadn't told me. But I still, after several articles, refused to believe that Jasper wasn't as much of an ass as I had figured and he was actually telling the truth. I cleared the history on Lanie's laptop, going back upstairs. But I stop one door away from my room. The study—a room I've never ventured into—door was cracked open just a few inches. Slowly, I opened the door wider and walked inside.

There was a very large desk pushed to the far wall, two comfy looking chairs in the right corner and a few bookshelves covering the South wall. It was a nicely decorated room, but my eyes were locked on the desk. There was papers littering the surface, several folders, and some books. I sit down in the chair, looking at the papers. I understood none of it, but I still tried. The books were things about financial things—I resorted to filing it as his client work. I opened the drawers of the desk, nothing but extra paper clips and pens. I sigh, standing up to leave. Curiosity got the better of me, however, and I went to see what kind of books were on the shelves.

Nothing—absolutely nothing—interesting on the shelf. It was all sorts of books and textbooks about accounting and finances. I picked a book randomly off a shelf, opening it. A white paper was folded and stuck between two pages. I open the paper,

 _Will,_

 _Take care of that family. It's not safe to have them around when they can talk. Money to get you started and pay for a lawyer if they suspect you._

 _Billy_

There was a receipt for a check. $30,000 had been put into Will's bank account. My mind quickly put all the pieces together. _If_ Jasper had been telling the truth, Billy would be one of the Quiluetes he had paid Will to go after the Cullens—seven years ago, according to the receipt. I snap the book shut, running to my room. I grab my coat, pulling it on before rushing downstairs. Lanie's keys were on the counter, I snatch those and then put my boots on before leaving the house.

It was stupid, but I'd done more stupid things in the last few days. Based on what Mike had told me, Jasper's family lived just outside of Forks. There was a two-lane road that passed a turn-off which they lived on. I followed his very brief explanation—when I'd asked he said there was nothing less important than to know where the Cullens lived—until I found the two-lane road I figured he was talking about.

It took me too long to find the road that led to where they lived. I expected a paved road, maybe even a mailbox to mark the road or a sign of any type. But instead, it was a small break in the trees and shrubs and some gravel that led you down a narrow path and eventually to a clearing with a house too large to belong in Forks.

I was shaking when I got out of the car—not because of the cold. It was hard to even tell who was home, the house looked vacant and haunted—except with an array of decorations and plants that proved someone was taking care of the house. I tentatively walked up the small staircase onto the porch that wrapped around the house and rung the doorbell. I tried to keep myself calm, taking deep puffs of air to release the tension. It took too long for the door to creak open and for Jasper to stare shocked at me.

"What are you doing here?" his voice wasn't angry, but it wasn't happy either.

"When did you say my dad attacked you?" I question. Small talk wasn't necessary.

He looks confused, "Years ago."  
"How many years ago?"  
"Seven." his answer was sure. Confirmation to what I feared most. Pain struck at my heart and I take a few steps back, leaning against the porch railing.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asks me. He comes outside—an insane thing to do in the frozen weather,

"I didn't believe you before. I was so angry, how could you possibly know what I felt, Jasper? You've never had to deal with your father being a murderer. But then I started looking online and I saw articles and then I found a check written to my father and a note. Someone named Billy gave him money so he could get rid of you, thousands and thousands of dollars and he did it. He tried to do it."

Jasper sighs, running his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry, Mary. You don't understand my past, what happened to me and maybe what I said was unneeded in the circumstances."

"Unneeded?" I laugh darkly. "It was perfectly reasonable, but it's so stupid for you to try to make me feel like you understand. I didn't believe you, but I think I do now. I think I believe that he did those things, I just...I don't know what to do."

"Come inside, Mary. We can talk."  
"No."

"You'll freeze." Jasper insists. "Please, come inside."

I nod after a few moments, following Jasper inside the house. It was too quiet inside. I take my boots off at the door, following Jasper into the kitchen.

"Want some coffee?" he asks, picking up a mug on the counter and drinking the liquid inside. I shake my head no.

"Jasper," I recognized him only from the pictures when he walked in. Dr. Cullen's eyes land on me, shock covers his face and then he turns to his son.

"She knows about what happened." Jasper explains.

"Oh," Dr. Cullen sighs. "I'm Carlisle." he tells me. "I guess it's nice to finally put a face to a name."

"Mary, nice to meet you Dr. Cullen." I mutter.

"Call me Carlisle, you can sit down if you want." he motions toward the table before taking a mug of coffee that Jasper had made him. I sit down on one of the chairs at the table. "How did you find out?" Carlisle sits across from me and Jasper joins us, sitting next to Carlisle.

"Jasper told me."

Carlisle looks at Jasper. "When was this?"  
"Last Wednesday, after school." Jasper explains. "I was going to tell you, but Edward and Rose ran off to be with their friends and Esme had that thing with work and there wasn't exactly a good time to mention it."  
"I didn't believe him." I mutter. "Everyone has always talked about some feud between our families, I didn't know what it was. My father and I are so distant, we hardly ever see each other, much less talk to each other. I know he doesn't like you, but I didn't know why. I found articles online though and then someone named Billy sent my dad a very large check so he could get rid of you guys seven years ago."  
Carlisle nods, running his hand through his hair tiredly. "Did you talk to him?"

"I don't know where he and Lanie are, they left early this morning. I found everything today."  
"What have you done the last six days?" Jasper scoffs, shaking his head at me.

"Staying in my room and being angry at you for accusing my dad of what was actually true." I whisper. "I know I should've looked it all up earlier, but I was just so angry. You don't understand what it's like to finally have a real home. Lanie is so nice and I can't imagine that she would still be with my dad if she knew everything and how can he cover so many lies?"

"She knows, Mary." Carlisle tells me. "Edward was almost killed seven years ago, Melanie helped him do it. But I came home early from work that day, but she was here."  
"Why didn't she get charged?"

"I was the only one who saw her and she had an alibi." Carlisle sighs.

"I shouldn't have barged in like this, I'm sorry." I say.

"Don't worry about it, we are the only ones here." Jasper says. "Do you have anything you want to ask us?"

"What do I do now? My parents are criminals."

"They've served their time, there isn't much that can be done." Carlisle tells me. "Distance yourself from them as if makes you comfortable."

I nod.

A phone rang in the other room and Carlisle excused himself to go get it.

"It's probably the hospital." Jasper tells me. "Mary, I really am sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to upset you, but I can't imagine how I can tell it without it upsetting you."

"It's fine."

Carlisle comes into the kitchen. "I have to go, another emergency at the hospital. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I think we're okay." Jasper smiles at me.

Carlisle leaves.

"I've never really done anything like this before, so if I screw up, I'm sorry." Jasper tells me.

"Do what?" I question.

"Try to explain things in more detail." Jasper says.

"I don't think I need to know the details." I mutter.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." Jasper drinks more of his coffee. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure." Jasper gets up, pouring me some coffee. He puts the milk and sugar in front of me next to my mug. "Where is the rest of your family?"

"My siblings are with their respective loved ones," Jasper chuckles. "and both of my parents are at work. We're alone, if you want to say anything you've never risked saying in the presence of others before."

"I think I'm good." I say, a small smile erupting on my face. Jasper laughs.

"It's not usually so quiet, but now when my siblings are gone there is no one to make noise." Jasper sighs. "It's probably the same at your house, since you're the only one there."

"Actually, Lanie gets home pretty early and she makes a lot of noise. I mostly just stay in my room, my family doesn't do conversation."

"Is it because you haven't seen them for so many years?"

"I don't know." I mutter, playing with the tip of my mug. "I've always been very private."

"Something that's been engraved in you since you were a toddler." Jasper mutters.

I look at him, surprised. "Any experience with foster care?"

"No," Jasper admits. "something similar has been engraved in me, though."

"Anger, right?" I ask, curiously looking at Jasper. Regret covered his face and he nods.

"It's not something I'd talk about willingly." Jasper explains with a deep breath. "Maybe another time."

We sit in silence, each of us drinking our coffee.

"You drove here," Jasper finally says. "I wasn't awake you could drive."

"Well, I have a permit from when I lived in Denmark. My foster mom taught me, mostly." I says. "I took Lanie's car, she doesn't know."

"Word spreads fast, I hope no one saw you."

"I don't remember if they did. Even if, Lanie is pretty private and I don't think anyone will question that she wasn't driving today."

"I'm surprised you knew where we lived." Jasper chuckles.

"Mike told me some time ago. He was trying to make a point that you didn't belong in Forks because lived outside of Forks."

Jasper shakes his head. "I hate that kid, man."

"Why?"

Jasper laughs darkly. "He does what he needs to so that he can be popular. A tactic that got me into trouble too many times."

"You were suspended for a couple of days." I realize.

Jasper shrugs. "I'm not sure how that's a punishment. I value the days I don't have to go to school, it's refreshing to not be surrounded by obnoxious teenagers."

"You're just as old as the rest of them."  
"Pain ages a person mentally." Jasper tells me. "God knows I've felt pain in my life." he whispered the second part under his breath, I wasn't meant to hear it. "He gets off by cursing my family and ensuring that no one else gets along with us."

"No one tries to talk to you." I blurt out, only a moment later regretting my words.

Jasper laughs. "That's true, no one does try to talk to us."

"I can see why you wouldn't like him, though." I admit.

Jasper smiles. "It's the hardest thing, I think..." he murmurs, his fingers tracing the top of his mug. "trying to convince someone that their friend is not as innocent as they would think."

"Unless they already know it."

Jasper looks at me, surprised. "And you know that Mike isn't innocent?"  
"He talks about you guys as if he was the one wronged." I shrug. "He really has it in his mind that he will bring justice to Will."

"Yeah, that's the mindset of most people here."

"It's unfortunate."

Jasper nods.

I finish my coffee, letting my last sip linger in the cup to warm my hands before I finished it. It was too silent in the house, it could have been an awkward silence—and maybe Jasper did feel it was an awkward silence—but I found it comforting, a silence that wasn't deafening.

"I hate silence." Jasper mutters, finally.

"I think it's comforting."

Jasper laughs. "We have very different opinions on silence then."

"I suppose we do."

"Do you have anything to talk about?" Jasper asks me.

"No, not really."

"Well, I've got something." Jasper stands up, pulling the chair next to me out. He sits down, facing me. I turn to face him, confused. "You have got to be one of the most confusing girls I have ever seen, Mary."  
"Really? Why is that?" I ask, my voice just a whisper.

Jasper chuckles, picking my hand up in his. "You have insane mood swings, and whenever someone angers you, you always appear as if you couldn't care less about it. I think it's just a coping method, you don't want to let anyone see that they hurt you."  
"And why wouldn't I want that?" I ask.

"Because you're madly afraid of being hurt." Jasper's face was inches from mine.

"No. I'm not."

"I think you are." Jasper insists.

"But I'm really not."

"Prove it." Jasper closes the gap between us, hesitant at first but then slightly more confident. I let him, closing my eyes. He wraps his mouth slowly around mine, his hand lingering at my chin.

He pulls away only a moment later, his eyes slightly excited.

"Does that prove that I'm not afraid of being hurt?"

"No, it doesn't." Jasper grins. "I made that move."

"What's it going to take for me to prove it?"

"I'll think about it." Jasper smirks.

"Why did you just kiss me?" my heart was jumping and I was sure I was blushing.

Jasper laughs quietly. "I've just been wanting to do that since when you left me at the diner very angrily. I mean, I have known you were beautiful for a long time, but I think that was the moment it clicked."

"Ouch, holding in that desire for a whole week."

"It was hard." Jasper admits, jokingly. "When both of my siblings are always cuddling up to their girl or boyfriend, I kept thinking about you and that cute angry expression you had?"  
"Cute?" I demand, frowning.

Jasper laughs loudly, more freely than I've ever seen. "You get a little dent in your forehead, right here." he touches my forehead just between my eyebrows. "It's cute."

"I find myself being very annoyed that you say that." I mutter.

"Forgive me, then."

"I think I should go home before Lanie realizes I stole her car."

Jasper laughs. "That might be a good idea."

We stand up, walking back to the foyer. I put my boots on.

"Will you unexpectedly stop by again before school starts?" Jasper asks.

"If I can get the car. My parents are leaving tomorrow to go to Seattle for the day, you can come over if you want."

"I think I might just do that." Jasper smiles. "Unless you're not too freaked out about me kissing you."

"Maybe I enjoyed it and I'm waiting for another kiss." I smirk.

"In that case," Jasper grabs me, pulling me to him and pressing his lips to mine. He pulls away only a second later. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Jasper POV

It was hard not to smile when Mary left and I had closed the door. I didn't let myself though, until I'd gotten upstairs to my room and I closed the door despite the fact that I was alone in the house. There was nothing to do, so I grabbed the keys to my car and my jacket and slipped out of the house.

I drove aimlessly for fifteen minutes before deciding to go to the diner and get something to eat. As per usual, the diner was empty when I came in. Since I was alone, I grabbed a seat at the bar.

"It's said that when a person visits this diner twice in one week they're lonely."

I chuckle. "Technically, it's the start of a new week today, so how can I be lonely? How was your Christmas?"

"It was awful." Cecil shakes her head. "My folks keep saying they'll come up and visit me, but my sister always drags them to her house. I don't know what they find so interesting about Houston. Forks is just as nice!"

I laugh. "Oh, Cecil, everything is bigger and better in Texas."

"Well, you would know. Born and raised cowboy."

"Something like that." I smile.

"What can I get you then?" Cecil asks.

"A burger and fries please." I say. I knew their menu from memory.

"Is anyone joining you today?"

"Nope, just me today."

"No Mary?" Cecil questions, a twinkle in her eyes. Cecil loved gossip, but she never spoke a word of it to anyone.

"Why do you ask?" I chuckle.

"You two looked cute together, you with your over-obsessive need to protect and her with her weakness to see the evil in others."

"No, I think she sees evil in others quite well."

"Oh really? Enlighten me, Jasper. I've never heard this from anyone."  
"She despites Mike Newton and his twirp, Jessica."

"That is some news." Cecil squeals, excitedly. "So, you gonna date her? Be the guy who broke the whole feud up and made the two families talk?"

I laugh. "No way, William would have be murdered."

"Oh, like he hasn't tried that before." Cecil scoffs. "But seriously, it's romantic. Two teenagers, unable to be with each other because of a family feud."

I shake my head. "It sounds like Shakespere."

Cecil's face lights up. "Perfect! A modern day version of Romeo and Juliet!"

"Do you really wish us to be dead?" I joke.

Cecil rolls her eyes. "You know I have good intentions, Jasper. Anyway, I still think you two are cute and I don't give a damn about what your families say. Love is love, and I think you like her and that's one step to love."

"Am I so transparent?" I question, my voice serious now.

Cecil smirks. "No, I just have a good radar."

I sigh. "You're a hopeless romantic, Cecil."

"How unfortunate." Cecil laughs. "I'll go get your burger—stay out of trouble, Jasper. I don't want to lose my only friend to a Brandon."

"Is that a warning to stay away from Mary or William?"

"Which one will be your demise?"

Cecil leaves to the back to give my order to the chef. The bell at the door rings and a group walks in chattering, I didn't turn to see who it was, but the other person on the bar did.

"Hale," he turns to me. I look at him. "you're enemies. Leave fast."

I turn to look. William Brandon and his wife had walked in the diner with several other people who I did not know. I sigh, turning back around.

"Thanks, but I still want to eat my food." I tell the guy.

"Well, I'm gone." the guy throws a couple of dollars onto the counter, leaving the building. I sigh, leaning onto my elbows that were propped on the bar.

The group took their seats and quieted down some. Cecil came out of the back, coming straight to me.

"One burger for you and a side of death for me." Cecil says, throwing a glance at the group who had entered.

"No one has it out for the most innocent person in town." I say, patting her hand.

"We'll see." Cecil sighs, leaving to go take their order. I eat quietly, enjoying the greasy burger Esme would never allow to enter her house. I knew I had to go to Mary's house tomorrow, something that made me more excited than anticipated. Until then, however, I had no idea what I was going to do. It was at times like this that I had to admit that no matter how much I hated school, it kept me occupied which kept me from thinking too hard about things.

Cecil didn't come talk to me while I ate, she kept herself busy counting the money in the register over and over again until the group called her back because they weren't happy with something.

I finish my food just as Cecil comes to check on me.

"Enjoyed it?"

"Yes, thank you." I smile, pulling some money out of my wallet and giving it to her. "I'll see you later, Cecil."

"Don't forget about what I said, Jasper." Cecil warns.

"I don't think I could if I tried." Cecil laughs and I leave the diner. It was raining again, harder than usual and I rushed quickly to get inside my car. I drove home slowly, taking the long way out of town and to my house.

Rosalie was home, which probably meant Edward was also, and so was Esme.

Inside, it was just as quiet and dark as it was when I left. I went upstairs to Rosalie's room. She was inside on her laptop.

"Had fun with Emmett?" I ask, walking inside.

"Yeah, what did you do all day?" Rosalie asks, shoving her laptop aside and sitting up on her bed. "And where is Dad?"

"Emergency at the hospital. Nothing really, I was bored so I just went to the diner and talked to Cecil some." I didn't dare tell her about Mary's visit yet, or even the fact that I'd kissed her.

Rosalie sighs. "I can't wait until school starts—I'm so bored."

"Yeah, I actually miss it."

"I've got to study for my midterms.." Rosalie looks at me, unhappily. "Want to help with Anatomy?"

"Not that much, no."

"What's on the English exam?"

"Two essays and a lot of multiple choice questions."  
Rosalie moans, falling back onto her bed. "I hate midterms."

"At least these are the last of them."  
"And then we have college." Rosalie whispers, horrified. "Maybe I'll take a year off, go travel the world, be free—and then damn myself to four more years of just my undergrad."

"We have to get into colleges first." I point out. "Then maybe decide our majors."  
"I've already decided." Rosalie tells me. "It's an easy decision, really. I'm going to Seattle University and I'm majoring in electrical and computer engineering."

I laugh. "Well others are having some of a tougher time, like me and Emmett."  
"Emmett's getting there. He knows he wants to do something with math and probably chemistry, he'll figure it out."

"You have no concern for me?"

"None what so ever. You'll figure it out also." Rosalie tells me, grinning. "Anyway, I've got to study so go away."

"Haven't you studied enough? Let's go somewhere, I'm bored of being at home." I raise an eyebrow at her and she laughs.

"I have hardly even touched my books, Jazz and school starts next Wednesday!"

"Yes, yes. But let's just go to Port Angeles or something, spend a few hours there and then you can study to your heart's content."

"I've already been out most of the day and you just got home." Rosalie whines. "I want to stay home, c'mon. Don't you have studying to do?"

"I'm planning to cram Tuesday night."

"Good plan."  
"So you agree with it then? You're willing to come to Port Angeles?"

"You hate going out most days, Jazz." Rosalie points out.

It was true, I hardly ever went out except for school and occasional movie outings with Emmett and Bella. Only today, the thought of seeing Mary tomorrow—or rather going to her house—made me restless and I needed to be out instead of coped up inside. Today, of all days, Rosalie had to be difficult about it.

"So what? I want to go out. Let's go to a book store or a music store or something."

"No—ask Edward, he's always wanting to go to music stores."

"You're no help."

"What the hell do you need help with, Jazz?" Rosalie demands.

"Nothing, never mind."

"Rosalie," Esme peeks her head inside. "Oh, there you are Jasper. Come on downstairs you two, I've got lunch ready."

"Actually, Esme, I already ate." I tell her.

She smiles, shrugging. "Then just join us so we can be a family, I've barely seen you guys this past week and break is already half over."

"We'll be right down, Mom." Rosalie tells her, getting up. "Guess we can't go to Port Angeles like you wanted."

"You made every excuse in the book to not go." I point out, following Rosalie downstairs.

Rosalie laughs. Everyone, even Carlisle—whose emergency wasn't as huge as what had originally been thought—was back and seated at the table. Rosalie and I fill up the last two spots.

I knew Carlisle would be wondering what happened to Mary after he left, but I didn't say anything until well after we'd started eating and Esme had talked some about her client who had that emergency.

Eventually, Carlisle looked at me with a pointed expression and said the words I'd been hoping he wouldn't say. "Jasper, do you want to tell them or should I?"

I shrug, not looking up.

"What?" Rosalie asks, looking from Carlisle's serious expression to my regretful one.

I didn't regret telling Mary, not for a second, but I regretted not telling my family and letting Carlisle figure it out when he walked in on Mary and I talking.

"Jasper told Mary the entire story." Carlisle says. Esme's gasp was the only thing I heard, but I could feel Edward and Rosalie staring at me.

"Why the hell would you do that, Jasper?" Rosalie demands in a hard voice.

"She needed to know, Rose." I say, my voice just as hard as Rosalie's was. "She knew nothing! She thought her father was the good guy."  
"So you just turned her against her family?"

I scoff. "Sure, Rosalie. I turned her against her parents who don't give a damn about her."

"You don't know that."

"She told me, today. She came here and she told me that she believed every word I'd said and that her father has always been distant and they never talk."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't care about her." Rosalie says.

"Are you trying to defend him now?" I growl. "Do you even remember what he did to us?"

"Jasper, Rosalie, stop." Esme tells us firmly.

"Mary was here?" Edward asks, attempting to wrap his mind around this new information. "Today? And you talked to her?"

Carlisle answers for me. "She found evidence that proved that William was not the victim and she came to tell Jasper she believed him. I don't know what happened after, I had to leave to the hospital." everyone looks to me.

"We just talked for a bit about her family and then she left." I didn't dare mention the kiss now or that I was invited to her house tomorrow.

"Why the hell wouldn't you tell us, Jasper?" Rosalie shakes her head, glaring at the table. "Did it even occur to you to tell me when we were talking earlier?"

"Yes, it did."

"Then why didn't you?" Rosalie's fist slams on the table.

"Because it wouldn't be fair for everyone else, I was going to tell you guys but we have been so busy in the last week—"

"You're telling me she has know for weeks?" Rosalie cuts me off angrily.

"One week, Rosalie!" I hiss.

"You couldn't find one second to tell us in the entire week?"

"As much as I love hearing your bickering, shut up." Edward tells us. "She knows, that's fine. She believes Jasper, great! How is her father going to take the news?"

"Oh, another aspect I didn't think about. If any of us dies because of you Jasper, you're done."

"I seriously doubt he will go after anyone but me." I roll my eyes. "I told her, not you."

"Criminals don't think, they just do."  
"You have much experience?" I snap. It was a terrible thing to say and it made Rosalie even angrier, but Carlisle held up his hand to both of us before we could take our argument any farther.

"We haven't had any problems yet, it's been a week." Carlisle says. "I think it will be fine. This changes a lot, she knows her father is a criminal now and there isn't much she can do about it."

"She's not going to tell anyone, either." I add. "She doesn't talk to her parents in the first place."

"I suppose that's a bonus," Esme sighs. "Jasper, I wish you would have told this to us before."

"I'm sorry." I mutter.

"Now that everyone's over their anger," Edward says. "I think Chief Swan should know. He might stop trying to get more information about Mary now."  
"That would be wise." Esme agrees. "No one else should, though. In terms of kids at school, especially teachers."

"She can't even tell William, no one knows what he will do." Edward says.

"No one knows more than us how unstable William Brandon is." Rosalie agrees.

"People will think of her as brainwashed and against her family, they'll give her a very hard time. You did the right thing by telling her Jasper, but now I'm afraid of what it might do to her. She has to be around him every day knowing that he committed such crimes and that Melanie assisted him." Carlisle says.

"It'll break her." I whisper, realizing this for the first time.

No one disagrees with what I say.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Alice POV

I was too happy when I woke up the next morning. I rushed around my room, picking up the last few things I hadn't cleaned up last night. My laptop—I was sure—was beyond repair so I just dumped it in the trash can outside. The rest of my room I managed to fix, luckily.

I was still too excited when I jumped into the shower and then through breakfast. I tried to study for my Calculus midterm, but I could hardly focus on my notes. I sprung up too quickly when the doorbell rang and ended up tripping over my backpack, but I made it to the door in record time anyway. I felt so stupid as I scurried to flip the locks.

My heart skipped a beat and I smiled too widely when I saw that it was Jasper, he smiled at me.

"Hello." he smiles, his blue eyes looking just as excited as I'd felt.

"Hi, come inside." I close the door behind me, trying my best to hide my smile. He lifts his hand and I realize he was holding my backpack, which I was so sure I'd forgotten at school.

"My bag!" I gasp. "How did you..?"

"You left if in my car and I forgot to give it to you yesterday."

"Thank you! I've been struggling to get studying done without most of my textbooks and notes." I take my bag, throwing it over my shoulder.

"When did your parents leave?" Jasper asks.

"They were gone when I woke up, they usually are." I explain.

"It must be lonely being here all day."  
"I can be, but I find ways to occupy myself."

"What are you doing right now?" Jasper asks. We were slowly walking upstairs, not really caring where we were going.

"Studying, or trying to study." I mutter, feeling even more ridiculous. I walk into my room, dropping my bag besides my desk. When I turn back around, Jasper was outside the doorway, leaning against the frame slightly. "Coming in?" I ask, confused.

He chuckles quietly. "I don't know, it's a little weird for me. I've never been in a girl's room. Well, except for my sister's or Bella's."

"Have you never had a girl friend?"

Jasper laughs, walking inside slowly. "If I wanted to, there were no girls around I liked." his eyes dart to me. "At least, until a few months ago."

"You like me?" I breathe, surprised.

Jasper laughs, louder this time. "Do you think I go around kissing girls I don't care about?" he shakes his head, looking around my room. "I never imagine what you're room would look like, but it's different than what I would have expected."

"Is it?" I sit down on my bed.

Jasper shrugs. "What were you studying?"

"Calc." I point to my books on my desk. Jasper walks over to them, picking up my notebook. "I'm a little surprised Mr. Greene let you stay in this class when they're making you get tutoring for other classes."

"I was curious about that, but I figured they just wanted to make things hard for everyone."

"Or they needed an excuse to throw us together and make more drama and gossip." Jasper says, putting my notebook down.

"Or that."

It's silent in our room, Jasper looking at me and me looking away.

"What did you do yesterday after you got home?"

"Nothing," I answer too quickly. I was doing an absolutely amazing job making myself look stupid today.

Jasper chuckles. "Yeah, same for me." he comes and sits down next to me. "I told my family, finally. My sister got very mad at me and I was sure she was cursing me in her head, but she got over it. They're concerned for you, and so am I."

"Really?" surprise covered my tone.

"You're stuck here with your father. We can get up and leave at any time, but legally you have to stay with him. It's hard for us knowing that."

"I'll be fine."

"I think the only calming thought for us is that your parents are hardly ever home." Jasper tells me. "But it's still awful."

"Don't worry about me, tell that to your family." I tell him.

Jasper smiles. "Worry comes naturally to my parents, I used to tell them it would be their demise."

"They can't die because of me."

Jasper laughs. "They'll get over it. I didn't come here to talk about my family though, not entirely."

I smile. "Why did you come here?"

"I've had mixed feelings about you for the longest time, mixed between hate and attraction. It could be defined as a crush, but I'm not sure my feelings had gone that far until last week."

"It was a snap decision your unconscious brain made." I tell him.

"It would appear so, and I realize that I don't exactly have much to offer in terms of why I like you so much—I hardly know you. Well, I know that you are afraid—as I said yesterday—and I know that you are amazingly smart and kind, patient also. But that's about all. Tell me more about you."  
"There isn't much else. My life has been kind of boring and the times that weren't aren't exactly fun occasions I would talk about. I only remember my father through stories, so I can't say anything about him before he was a criminal and I don't remember my real mom either."

"That's a pity."

"And I'm not afraid." I add, shaking my head. "Yesterday you told me I was beautiful, is that not something to add to your list?"

Jasper smiles. "Beauty hardly qualifies, it's something that can be shallow and self-centering. It would be even more shallow of me to say you're qualified to be liked by me because of your beauty, or rather that I'm unqualified to like you because of your beauty."

"And you think you're unqualified to date me because of my beauty?" I question, curiously.

"No, I never said date, Mary. I said like, and yes, I would say that."  
"That's hardly fair."  
"No, it's not. You're completely perfect and most of my visible skin has scars on it."

"Scars make you strong."

"It's not always the physical scars, sometime they break you. But that's all besides the topic. If a person were walking in the park and saw the two of us together, who would they be more inclined to like; the one without a visible imperfection or the one covered in scars?"

"That doesn't prove you or I are any less qualified, it proves the shallowness of others."

"Which is my point, shallowness." Jasper points out.

"Alright, you win that one." I admit.

"I'm not trying to win any argument," Jasper sighs, shaking his head. "I'm trying to get to know you and you're making cases about a guy thinking beauty is all he needs to like a girl."

"Now you make me sound shallow when you put it that way."

"Then I'm sorry." Jasper tells me, his voice quiet.

"Don't apologize now."

"What do you want, Mary?" Jasper laughs.

"I don't know what I want." I state.

"You'll figure it out eventually." Jasper picks up the book on my side table, opening it to where I had the bookmark. "I would like to pick on something you said, though."  
"And what's that?"

"You said date, instead of like. I think you do secretly know what you want but you're afraid to admit it because of a reaction to that admitted thought."

"No, I don't think so."

"Hmm, then I suppose I'm mistaken." Jasper puts the book down, turning to face me. "But if I'm not, I am willing to try."

"To date me? Jasper, we don't know each other."

"Yes, but here I am in your room, sitting with you and talking." Jasper points out.

I stand up quickly, panic rising in me. "You're right. Oh, what was I thinking?"

Jasper stands up too, his hand lightly touching my cheek. "I think you're thinking too much, panicking about nothing. Maybe I _am_ mistaken and no one said anything about dating."

"But I did." I whisper, confused.

Jasper shakes his head. "No, you didn't. It's was just confusion talking that moment and stupidity on my part to bring it up."

"But—"

Jasper silences me by putting his finger on my mouth for a second. "It's forgotten, Mary."

"Can you do me a favor?" I whisper.

"Anything."

"Don't call me Mary anymore." I tell him. "Lanie told me that my father named me that."

Jasper sighs. "He was a good man."

"He isn't anymore." I mutter.

"Then what should I call you?"  
"Alice, it's my middle name."

Jasper smiles. "It's a beautiful name, it's suits you more than Mary."

"Thank you."

"Would now be a horrible time to kiss you?" Jasper questions, his thumb rubbing my skin on my face slowly.

"Not at all."

Jasper's lips were on mine in a second, his mouth curving around mine in a way I'd never felt before. It didn't surprise me much, though I had never been kissed by anyone but Jasper, everything about it felt natural.

I was standing on my toes to reach him, an unfortunate thing about Jasper being so much taller than me. Jasper eventually just wrapped his arm around my waist, supporting me as he pulled away.

We were both panting quietly.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" I ask.

Jasper laughs quietly. "We kiss and the first thing you say is a question about my history?"

"Perfectly reasonable, I think."

"You haven't dated anyone either, have you?" Jasper chuckles. "It's not quite the etiquette I'd expect from someone who has."  
"No, I've never dated anyone." I blush.

Jasper smiles. "To answer your question; no, I have never kissed anyone. Quite frankly, I was against anything romantic for a long time."

"Why?"

"Just another part of my past." Jasper sighs. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Are you okay with it now?" I ask. There was a pit in my stomach, so different from the excitement and happiness I'd felt only moments before.

"Yes, I got over it some time ago." Jasper tells me. "We won't have a problem."

"I thought you said the dating thing was forgotten."

Jasper laughs, "Did I mention dating? I was referring our kiss."

"You're very confusing." I sigh.

"It's an unfortunate part of my personality." Jasper jokes.

"Am I allowed to kiss you again?" I ask, blushing.

"We should squeeze a little talking into my visit." Jasper mutters as he pulls me closer, pressing his lips on mine for just a few seconds. He pulls me back towards the bed, his arm still wrapped around my waist. "Now, Alice, tell me about you. Everything, anything, I don't care."

"And what about you? When will you talk about yourself?" I question, looking up at him. His blue eyes were no longer as excited as before, they looked slightly angry.

"I'll talk about myself later." he says in a hard voice. Jasper forces a smile onto his face, waiting for me to start.

"Umm, I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi and I lived there until I was three—until I was put in foster care. My mom wanted to be buried next to her parents, that's why we came to Seattle when she died and when my father was first arrested. I've been under the care of thirty-six different foster families ranging from a few days up to two years, and I've stayed in seven different foster homes over the years. I've never had friends, I never saw my dad, I never really did anything except school. That's why I'm ahead, I guess—I spent so much time just focusing on school and nothing else."  
"It's a hard life." Jasper murmurs.

"It is. I've always hated my dad for leaving me, before when I thought he hadn't done anything I still blamed him because of what happened to me. When I moved here, I wanted nothing more than to go back to foster care. But it's easier to hate him now, I think, because I know that he did actually have control over what he did." I realize I'd never told anyone this. "Jasper, you can't tell anyone these things."

"I won't, don't worry." he whisper, picking one of my hands up in his free hand. "It's the least I can do for everything you've done for me."

"What have I done?" I ask, confused once again.

"You're something like hope for me." Jasper mutters.

"How?"

"It's complicated, we can get into it another time." Jasper waves me off the topic. "You're into music? You have a lot of it."

I glance at my bookshelf filled with albums of music Lanie bought me. "It's mostly stuff Lanie bought, I don't really like any of it."

"Hmm, but you do like music in general?"

"Yes."

"I might have a few CDs you can borrow if you like them. If not, I can raid Edward's shelf—he has so many albums he won't even notice."

"That would be nice."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Jasper asks, pulling his arm away from me so he could turn completely to look at me.

"Nothing." I say, slowly.

"Will your parents be home?"

"I'm learning that they're never home during breaks from work." I scoff. "They're going to Olypia tomorrow."

"Perfect!" Jasper grins. "I am going to take you somewhere tomorrow."  
"What?" I question.

"I'm going to take you somewhere, like out."  
"Out?" I repeat.

"Yes, out." Jasper chuckles.

"Where?"

"Not telling, but don't be alarmed, I'm not a serial killer!"

"Don't pull criminal jokes on me." I say, faking anger.

"My apologies, I will no longer pull any criminal jokes on you. I will, however, still take you out tomorrow. Be ready around nine, is that too early? When will your parents be gone?"

"I can be ready by then."

"Wonderful." Jasper had that excited light in his eyes again.

"Can you tell me about yourself?" I ask.

"Tomorrow." Jasper tells me, standing up. "I should probably get home, now and you should get some studying done today because you'll probably be gone for most of the day tomorrow."

"Where will we be going?" I ask again, laughing.

"It's a secret." Jasper tells me.

"What's it going to take for you to tell me?"

"Nothing will make me tell you." Jasper taunts. "But I will take one more kiss before I leave, just enough to hold me off until tomorrow."

"And if I don't allow that?" I question, crossing my arms over my chest.

Jasper raises an eyebrow. "Well, even if you don't, I won't tell you where we are going."

"Then no kiss."  
"Okay then, tomorrow." Jasper grins. He grabs my hand, walking with me downstairs. "I'll bring some of Edward's music so we can listen in the car, we can eat lunch on the way home, depending on how long it takes us to get there and do the thing I want us to do."

"Is this a date?"

"Depends, do you want it to be a date? I mean, we only became okay with each other yesterday." Jasper shrugs as we continue to walk.

"That's true,"

"We can call it a date, I don't mind." Jasper says. We reached the door and Jasper pulled the coat he was holding on.

"It would be weird if we were dating."

"Why would it be weird? Besides the whole rift between our families."

"Besides that, I'm two years younger than you." I point out.

Jasper thinks for a moment. "That's true, but I can't see how that would be such a big deal."

"Not for us, I think. For others."

"And when have you, or I, let anyone else determine what we do?" Jasper asks.

I shrug. "Good point."

"It's an excellent point, Alice. It's the best point either of us have made all day—we can date if we want, there's nothing stopping us."

"So then tomorrow will be our first date?"

"Yes, it will be."

"And in terms of others knowing we are dating..." I trail off.

"We will tell them when it gets more serious, I suppose. Or at least when we have agreed that we are dating." Jasper tells me.

"That works."

"Mhmm."

"I just realized the neighbors." I whisper. "They might have seen you come inside."

"Alice," Jasper laughs. "there houses are very far apart," Jasper opens the door, showing me what I never really realized. "and the houses are turned, none of them face this way so they couldn't really have seen me coming unless they were outside and why would they be outside in this torrential rain?"

I frown at the rain. "It is torrential. Maybe you should stay until it calms down."

"Don't worry, I've been driving in this for years—I'll be fine." Jasper tells me reassuringly. He bends, kissing my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, Alice."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Jasper POV

No one questioned me when I got up at 7:30 A.M.. I put made a pot of coffee and then raided Edward's music shelves before getting ready to go to Alice's house myself. By the time I'd finished with my shower and went downstairs the coffee was done. I poured the coffee into two traveling cups, putting some milk and sugar in them and then leaving to my car.

It was raining in mist again, making it even colder outside than what should be acceptable. I didn't drive to Alice's house immediately, I stopped by the only flower shop in Forks and grabbed a mixed bouquet a variety of flowers. The florist didn't question who I'd gotten them for, nor did she care, luckily.

I made it to Alice's house just a little earlier than I'd told her. I took my time getting my jacket on and going to her door. She opened it before I could knock, excitement covering her expresion.

"Good morning." she grins.

"Good morning. Am I allowed a kiss today?"

"Sure, why not?" Alice laughs, I bend down, pecking her lips gently.

"Let's not spend too much time at your door, the drive is going to take awhile." I tell her. "Do you have everything you need?" I ask, spotting her jacket already on her and her hand clutching a small purse.

"Yup." Alice steps outside, shivering slightly from the change in temperature. She locks the door and we both make our way to the car.

"You're still not going to tell me where we are going?" Alice asks when we had been driving for a few minutes.

"Absolutely not." I chuckle. "Listen to this." I turn the radio on, letting Debussy play. "It's a favorite in my family, everyone knows it."

"It's nice." Alice says after a moment. "I like it a lot."

I smile. "I figured. You can leave this or put on something else, there are more CDs in the dashboard."

"I'll leave it."

"Okay."

"Can you tell me about you now? Please." Alice asks.

"It's not exactly a happy story."

"And being tossed from foster home to foster home is happy?" Alice questions.

"Well, it's happier."

"You don't know that." Alice whispers. "Neither do I."

"Can I tell you on the way home? I don't want to spoil your day."

"Before or after lunch?" Alice asks.

"After, I'm not spoiling your meal either."  
"Alright, what do we talk about now?" Alice questions.

"I'm not sure. Did you study yesterday?"

"Yeah, I think I'm set to take my midterms. What about you?"

I laugh. "I'm procrastinating, I haven't started on the actually studying yet."  
"Why?"

"Long list of reasons, mainly; I don't want to study." I explain, not mentioning that I couldn't get her off my mind long enough to open my books.

"Haven't your parents made you do it yet?"

"Just because I haven't studied doesn't mean I haven't pretended to study. I've been sitting in my room all of winter break because everyone looks at me like I'm going to break again."

"Why do they think that?" Alice asks.

"I threw a picture frame into a wall right before winter break." I mutter. "They're worried I'm regressing, it wouldn't be the first time it's happened and I always get really angry before any other. . . symptoms. . .show."

"What made you so angry?"

"Rosalie was having nightmares, I usually sit with her and comfort her because we were the only ones that know every detail about what happened before we came to live with Carlisle and Esme." I glance at Alice, she was watching me intently with a concerned expression. It was only then that I realize how tight my grip was on the wheel and the slight frown that had set on my face. "That night she pushed me away and chose Esme instead, it was the first time it ever happened."  
"I'm sorry." Alice whispers.

I exhale slowly. "Alice, if you think this is bad, you don't want to know what cause Rose and I to be so messed up."

"Then don't tell me." Alice says.

I reach over, picking her hand up in mine. "I'll tell you, eventually."

"For now, tell me what you did last night."

"I went to Port Angeles with my sister, we went to a few bookstores there." I tell her. "There are some books in the back, if you want to look at them."

Alice leans around, picking the books off the seats in the back. "There are flowers back there."

"Yes, there are." I agree.

"Who are they for?" Alice asks.

I laugh. "Curious?"

"Extremely."  
"Well, I bought them before I picked you up and you will see who they are for."

"But it's not me, because we are taking it slow." Alice states.

"Exactly, and no, I'm not running around seeing other girls behind your back." I grin, glancing at Alice. She was laughing.

"Okay, these books are all classics." Alice says.

"Mhmm, my family loves those kinds of things. We have the collector's editions of most of them, but we usually don't read those because they were Carlisle's grandfather's and they fall apart easily."

"Does he let you look at them?"

"They're out, anyone can read them but we usually just leave them alone. When I was younger, though, he packed them away for two years because I went through a phase where I broke everything."

"Were you playing too rough?"

I chuckle, remembering the horrid things I used to do to Esme. "No, I would get angry."

"Oh."

"That's a conversation stopper, isn't it?" I laugh.

"I suppose it is."

"How long is this drive?" Alice questions.

"We have two hours left." I note, looking at my phone.

I kept Alice occupied by having her change CDs over and over again until we'd listened to three out of the seven I'd taken from Edward. She didn't ask again, but I think she realized exactly what I was doing when we pulled up to the cemetery and I parked.

"We're supposed to go to the B Lot, I believe." I tell Alice, getting out. She gets out also, quietly. I grab the flowers from the back seat, handing them to Alice. "Do you understand now?"

Alice nods, taking my hand as we walk to the correct Lot. There was no reason to how the tomb stones were organized, it was merely by the order that each person had died and been buried. It took several minutes to find Alice's mother, but we did and once found, it stood out from the others who all had brightly colored flowers while Alice's mother had none. Her name was Rebekah Ally Brandon.

"I suppose you got your middle name from her." I say, quietly. Alice nods.

"I'll give you some privacy, if you want." I mutter, about to leave. But Alice grabs my arm.

"I appreciate this, Jasper. But what am I supposed to do now? I've seen people visit graves, but what do they do?"

"They talk to their loved ones, give them flowers, or they just sit for a little while and they remember how amazing that person was." I tell her, remembering exactly what I used to do when I visited my mother.

"I don't remember her...I don't know her." Alice whispers, her head falling. She still gripped the flowers tightly in her hands.

"Do what feels natural."

Alice bites her lip, taking a few breaths before bending down and pulling each flower out of the plastic one at a time until all of them lay limply in front of the tomb stone. She stands back up, looking at me. "I would've liked to know what my life would have been like had my mother never died in that accident." she whispers. "I wouldn't have ever gone to foster care because my father would never have done those horrible things."

"Alice, he would have." I tell her, gently. "He acted out of despair the first time, but the others was just because he is a bad person. He would have done something if your mother was alive."

Alice nods, tears springing in her eyes. She hastily wipes them away, laughing slightly. "I'm sorry, I don't usually cry."

"Relax, Alice." I smile, hugging her to me. "My mother died when I was young also, I know how it is."  
Alice laughs. "The last time you told me that I got angry and left the diner."

I chuckle. "At least a few things have changed."

"Can we go? I don't think I can stay here any longer knowing what her death did to others." Alice sighs, glancing longingly at the tombstone. "I really wish I remembered her."  
"You were very young when she died." I sigh. "It's not fair to both of you."

Alice nods, leaning her head against me. "Thank you for bringing me here."

I just smile, allowing Alice a few moments of peace. Eventually she sighs, lifting her head.

"We should go." she whispers.

"Are you sure?" I ask, "We can stay as long as you want."

"I'm ready to go." Alice says. We walk silently back to the car.

"Where would you like to go for lunch?"

"Anywhere is fine." Alice responds quietly. I drive back to the main road in search of some restaurants that might interest Alice, but none did. She hardly talked or looked up, which was expected after seeing her mother's grave for the first time since she was three.

Eventually I stopped at a diner similar to the one in Forks. Alice didn't object, and so we proceeded to go inside. We picked a small booth towards the back.

"How did you find her?" Alice blurts out.

"I asked Carlisle." I murmur. "He visited her a few times."

"Why?" Alice questions.

"I'm not sure. I suppose because he felt bad. He did do the right thing, but he broke up an already broken family."  
"It's not his fault." Alice sighs.

A waiter comes, taking our order. I got the first thing on the menu—a cheeseburger and fries—and Alice took the same.

"I wonder why my dad never took me." Alice says quietly. "I can't even ask him because he will want to know who took me."  
"You can, just don't say that you went today." I tell her. "It's a perfectly reasonable request to see your mother."  
Alice nods, biting her lip again. "You're right." she is quiet for some more time before she finally smiles. "Are you ready to go back to school?"

"Not at all." I respond.

"When we do go back to school, should we act like friends or pretend to hate each other like before winter break?" Alice questions.

I laugh. "That's a really good question, and I think I'll have to discuss that with my family also. In fact, how about we go over to my house on the way home, you can talk to my siblings some and meet Esme."  
"Will they be okay with that? I'm not exactly the first person people would put on their surprise visit list." Alice says slowly.

"They'll be fine with it, you didn't do anything wrong. Besides, my family has to be nice to the person I'm attempting to date." I grin.

Alice blushes. "You're not dating me."

"Yet." I correct. "This is just one of many dates."

"You took me to a graveyard." Alice laughs.

"I can't say I've heard a date there before," I chuckle. "but, it was good, right?"

"Yes, in a very interesting way, it was great that I got to go to a graveyard on my first date." Alice grins.

"At what point can I call you my girlfriend?" I tease, leaning forward slightly.

"I'm not sure." Alice says, thoughtful.

"Second date?"

She laughs, her eyes twinkling. "Absolutely not! That's too soon and knowing you, we'll be out for dinner tomorrow and then we'll have to announce it to the world."

"Hmm, not sure I like that second part so much. I think you'll have to hide your father's shotgun when I come to pick you up. You know how some dads get about their little girl growing up."

"Not a joke, he might actually pull the gun out if you come to my house." Alice frowns. "I'll have to figure out where he hides it."

"Oh, Alice. Relax, we have other ways to sneak around. Give me your phone."

"Why?" Alice questions while fishing it out of her purse. She hands me the silver phone and I turn it on, creating a contact for me.

"Well, since we are friends, it's not uncommon to exchange numbers and when we feel like going on a date to become something more than friends, we can contact each other so no one dies." I smile, handing her phone back.

"Oh, I never thought of that." She laughs. "I've never had a phone before, it's a new thing to me."  
"I've never given my phone number to a girl before, so it's new for me too."

The waiter comes with our food. I hadn't realized I was hungry until the food was on the table. We ate in silence for a few moments.

"So, how many dates does it have to be before I can call you my girlfriend?"

"Sixth date."

"Are you crazy? No!" I shake my head. "Third."  
"That's way too soon." Alice insists.

"Fourth." I say finally. "I'm not going any higher."

"Fine." Alice shakes her head, smiling.

"Perfect, I can take you out tomorrow, Sunday, and then Monday night and we can go back to school on Tuesday as a couple." I tease.

"Oh no." Alice moans. "I can't have a boyfriend after being here only three months."

"We don't have to tell anyone."  
"I suppose we can share it with your family, and friends." Alice says.

"That might be wise. Everyone else doesn't need to know." I tell her.

"I want to meet your family, hurry up and eat." Alice tells me, grinning.

"They'll still be there if we eat slowly." I joke. We were both nearly done with our food.

"I haven't really talked to any of them since my first day here." Alice says, shaking her head slightly. "I'm not sure why."

"That's my fault." I sigh. "I have everyone stay away from you."

"Hmm, I can probably understand that."

"Can you?" I question.

"Yes." Alice says quietly, pushing her empty plate forward. "You wanted to protect Rosalie, you felt like I was a representation of my father and you only saw me as a threat."

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance sooner."  
Alice nods. "You have a mind like mine, still reeling from trauma. I don't blame you, whatever happened is to blame."

I half laugh and half scoff. "It's got my whole family screwed up. Esme still blames herself, I don't even know why—she didn't know my father."

"Was his crime similar to my father's?" Alice asks.

"Hardly, he did much worse. He's a coward." I spit through my teeth. I shake my head, pulling my wallet out of my pocket and putting a couple of bills on the table. "Let's go?"

Alice nods. "How is he a coward?"  
"It's not a date story, Alice." I say quietly as we get into the car.

"Tell me a date story." Alice whispers. "Jasper, I've told you about me."

I take a deep breath, turning the car on and backing out of the parking lot. I refused to look at Alice. "I used to have a southern accent," I attempt. "I was born in Texas, I lived there until I came to live with Carlisle and Esme. They thought it was adorable."

"A southern accent?" Alice repeats slowly. "Well, I'm southern too."

"Where do you identify yourself as from?" I ask, suddenly curious. "One identifies their self based on where they were born or raised, or even where they spent the most amount of time. You don't remember Mississippi and you've only been living here a few months, everything in between is blurry."

"Denver," Alice says, her voice surprisingly certain. "it's the place where I lived with that foster family who kept me for two full years."

"I consider myself from Forks." I say. "Texas has too many memories that I hate."  
"Was what happened an on going thing?" Alice asks me.

I shake my head. "No, it all happened in a span of a few hours." they were the longest few hours of my entire life. "But it took years for those few hours to occur."

"I don't understand." Alice whispers.

"I know you don't, no one understands until they know everything." I whisper. When Rosalie told Emmett, he was about ready to murder someone and Charlie threatened to send Rosalie home if he didn't calm down. He calmed down, but still managed to break a few things. When Bella found out, she didn't get angry, she cried with Rose and never went against her word of keeping it a secret.

Alice is silent. We didn't turn on the music and I didn't ruin reach for her hand like I did on the way to Seattle.

"Did I destroy the mood again?" I ask.

"Sort of." Alice whispers. "If I'm being honest."

"It's not your average trauma, Alice." I tell her. "It's taken years for Rose and I to get things back together and you can see how easily it falls apart."

Alice nods, not saying a word.

"You still want to know?" I ask, glancing at her.

"I'm sorry, I know curiosity killed the cat."

I chuckle. "Only thing is, you're not a cat." I sigh. "My parents were always very to Rose and I. We were slightly higher than middle class, but not part of the one percent. We had money, and so Rosalie and I grew up spoiled with everything we wanted. Our father always talked about giving Rosalie everything she needed to be beautiful and me everything I needed to raise a good family, he was very traditional like that. My mom saw more in us, she taught us both to have morals and to be fair. She didn't believe all Rosalie was worth was her beauty. My dad got very frustrated with this and would often go to bars and get drunk to relieve the stress of his wife raising his children wrong.

After some time, he got into gambling—another stress reliever. He did this for years. Every few months my mom would threaten to take me and Rose and leave him because of his habits, he kept saying he would stop and he would, but only for a few days. Then it was the same—he went to work, went gambled away our money, came home drunk, and would yell at my mom until he passed out. My mom dealt with him for the sake of us, he never put her name on anything so if she left, we'd be on the streets. She wanted to raise us properly with resources.

One night, my dad got into some really bad trouble with these people he was gambling with, he destroyed our fortune and he had nothing to pay the guy back with."

I stop, looking at Alice. She was watching the road with a tight expression, as if she knew what was coming. She didn't, I did, and the memories were slowly working their way through my mind. I take another deep breath, starting again.

"He told the guy to come to our house that night and my dad would pay him. But my dad never came home. I don't know if my mom knew that the guy was coming or if she was just fed up with the games he had been playing, but she packed us clothes and everything and we were going to leave. But they got to our house before we could and they attacked us when they realized my dad wasn't there. They said someone had to pay. They shot my mom, right in front of me and Rose." I whisper. "And then they took Rosalie upstairs and when I tried to stop them, one of them pushed me into a table. That's why I have these scars."

Alice looks at me. "The glass?" she asks.

I nod. "I still tried to get Rose, my mom always told me to look out for my sister and so I tried to. But the same guy, he pushed me back down and he beat me and then he took me upstairs and made me watch them rape Rose. Each one of them did and when she screamed they were hit her. When they were finished, they left her there and then a different guy—the guy who had taken Rose—he grabbed me and kept asking me where my dad was and I didn't know and I kept telling him that. He didn't believe me though. He beat me again and then they trashed our house and they left."

"Jasper," Alice starts.

"I'm not finished, Alice." I whisper, looking at her. "There's more." She closes her eyes and I could see there were tears in her eyes. I reach over, picking her hand up in mine. There was a pit in my stomach, just recalling the memories were bad but telling someone else made me want to be sick.

"Don't keep going if you don't want to." Alice tells me.

"If I finish it, we'll never talk about it again?" I ask.

"I swear." Alice whispers.

"My mom and Carlisle went to college together, they stayed close throughout the years and that day, my mom called him and told him we were in trouble and asked him to fly out to Texas and help us. Carlisle would never turn down a person if they said they were in trouble, let alone a friend. He arrived hours after the guys had left, Rosalie and I were both practically dead. He took us to the hospital and he managed to go back and forth between us for three weeks while we recovered. My dad showed up a few days before we were going to be discharged from the hospital, he claimed he had no idea who the guys were and he wanted us back.

Carlisle made a case. They went to court, Rose and I ended up spending a week in foster care before Carlisle and Esme had sorted everything out and we were adopted by them. We had both turned nine. Rosalie was afraid of Carlisle and Edward for months, she couldn't sleep at night because of dreams and neither could I. She was always scared to anger others, and I was the opposite—I did my best to get them angry, I pushed Esme and Carlisle so much and I wanted them to get mad at me. Those books of Carlisle's that I talk about, I destroyed two of them and he never said a word to me. I used to break everything, I would lash out at my classmates and my teachers. When Edward was attacked by your father, Rosalie and I regressed and we were worse than ever. It took three years of therapy and Esme and Carlisle helping us in every possible way before Rosalie and I began to get better.

But then someone talked to Rosalie in the wrong way, she panicked and then I panicked and it started all over again. It was a never ending cycle, something triggered a memory and we were both up at night having dreams or pushing Carlisle and Esme. When Rosalie was fifteen she saw Emmett, who was always our friend, differently and suddenly he went from someone she was scared of to someone she always relied on. She got better, but I still had my anger and I was angry at Rosalie for abandoning me by choosing an outsider.

Again, I regressed. Not as bad, but I would get angry and I wouldn't be able to sleep at night. I studied to distract myself. Rosalie and I had fallen so behind in school over the years, Esme tried to help us get back on track but it never worked because of how emotionally destroyed we were. Rosalie got better faster than I did and got on track before high school. I found my way back through summer school and extra classes. I was caught up by tenth grade, and since then it has been my coping mechanism. I haven't broken down since then, not until last week when Rosalie pushed me away."

"I'm sorry." Alice gasps, she was crying. "I didn't know...I wouldn't have asked."

"Alice, don't be sorry." I whisper.

"Can we just go to my house? I'll meet your family later."

I nod. We don't talk for the rest of the drive, which wasn't long thankfully. When we get to her house, I was fully intent on leaving, but she pulls me inside anyway.

"Come upstairs with me." she whispers. I didn't have it in me to deny her what she wanted, I'd made her cry and that was something I wasn't happy about. My past wasn't joyful, I should have known better than to tell her. I realize now, after I told her, I'd only know her for a short while. How did I even know I could completely trust her?

She sat on her bed, wrapping her arms around herself. "I never would guessed what happened to you guys."

"No one thinks that darkly." I sit besides her.

Alice turns to look at me, shaking her head. "I don't even know what to think, or what to say. I don't..." she squeezes her eyes closed, tears falling onto her face.

"Alice, no, don't cry." I say, cupping her face in my hands. "Come here." I whisper, hugging her gently. She was so tiny compared to me, or even Rosalie—who was much taller. I almost felt like I would break Alice. She cries against me.

"I hate my father for what he did to you guys." she gasps after some moments. "He is exactly like your father, I hate him!"

I let her rant more, talking about how different our lives could be if we hadn't been a part of our father's sins. She calmed down after some time, both of us surrounded by silence.

"What a crappy way to end a date." Alice says.

I smile. "At least we are comfortable enough that we aren't weirded out by each others emotions."

Alice laughs. "Yeah, I guess that's true. It's so stupid that I'm crying, though."  
"No, it's not." I say, pecking her forehead with a kiss. "It means you feel something."

She doesn't respond and somehow our minds both understood each other in an instant. Because in an instant our lips were interlocked with a kiss and in an instant our hands were clutching each other and in an instant we felt like we belonged in this world for the first time in our lives.

But we didn't know how it would everything would just fall in an instant.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Alice POV

I fell asleep happily for the first time in years. Jasper had left just an hour before Lanie and Will came home. They went straight to their room and for that I was thankful.

I woke happy and light, dancing around my room with the promise from Jasper that he would call me. I took a quick shower, bringing my phone into the bathroom and checking several time to make sure I hadn't missed the call. I brought my phone downstairs also when I went to eat breakfast and then I kept it by me while I did the rest of my physics homework.

He didn't call, not until I'd finished with my Italian studying and I'd cleaned my entire room. I squealed happily, grabbing my phone and answering too quickly.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Alice." Jasper's voice was light and pleasant. "Did you sleep well?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I did. And what about you?"

"I slept very well." Jasper smiles. "How would you like to come over and meet my family today? They're all very excited to see you."

"You told them I'm coming?" I gasp. I could feel the blush on my face.

"Mhmm, and I told them I took you out yesterday. Esme is ecstatic, and Rosalie's very happy. Actually, everyone is very happy—Emmett finds it completely hilarious and things I'm fraternizing with the enemy."  
"Oh, I've been demoted to the enemy now?" I giggle.

"Yes, you have." Jasper laughs. "When should I pick you up?"

"My parents are staying home today...I think."

"I'll pick you up a block away from your house. Tell them you have to go to the library or something."

"Okay. What time will you be here?"

"How much time do you need?" Jasper asks.

"Half an hour." I tell him, glancing at the time.

"See you then."  
I shut off the phone, pulling my closet open. I change quickly into jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, throwing a sweatshirt over it and running downstairs. Lanie and Will were both in the kitchen.

"I'm going to the library," I tell them. "I have so much studying and I need books for this paper I'm doing."

"Oh, sure!" Lanie says, smiling.

I walk into the kitchen, suddenly remembering what Jasper and I talked about yesterday. "Dad, I was actually thinking this last week that maybe we could go visit Mom's grave. I don't even remember when she was buried."

Will sighs, rubbing his head. "No, Mary. We can't."

"Are you too busy? Maybe we can go next weekend or something."

"I'm not too busy, I just don't want to go." Will tells me. "It won't do you any good, seeing her. Besides, Lanie's your mom now—Rebekah doesn't matter."

Lanie smiles at me. "Mary, I think it's best that you just forget about her. It might seem hard, but you were so young that you hardly remember anything anyway."

"She is my mother, though." I insist.

Lanie sighs, standing up. "I'm the one who is taking care of you now, Rebekah is gone. She left you, she left Will also."

"She died, it wasn't her fault."

"She committed suicide, Mary." Will snaps, angrily. "Go to the library, we'll see you later."  
I stalk out of the kitchen, angry tears pooling in my eyes. They were lying, they had to be. I pull my coat on and my boots, running out of the house. I realized that it would be bad to leave without my backpack, but I didn't care.

I paced around the same block stop sign for twenty minutes before Jasper drove up.

"Hey," Jasper says when I get in. He leans over, kissing me. I wrap my hand around his neck, pulling him toward me.

I pull away after a moment, leaning my forehead against his panting.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asks.

"He said my mom committed suicide, he won't take me to her." I whisper. "I hate him."

"She didn't commit suicide." Jasper tells me firmly. "Come on, let's go." He holds my hand while driving back to his house.

I didn't care to make conversation and Jasper didn't force any on me.

I didn't pay much attention to his house when I'd come here last time. Today, I did. It was large and white with black shutters, big windows, and a wrap around porch. Inside, it was open, light, and beautifully designed.

"Everyone's probably upstairs." Jasper takes my hand, leading me up two flights of stairs He was right, most of his family was in the den—a big room with sofas, a large TV, and shelves or x-box games. Emmett and Edward were playing together X-box while Bella, Carlisle, and Rosalie were playing monopoly.

"Hey guys." Jasper says.

Everyone looks at us, grinning widely.

"Why are they staring at us?" I whisper to Jasper. He grins.

"They're staring at you." Jasper teases.

"Welcome to the Dark Side, Mary." Emmett says, standing up. "I think you'll find it particularly interesting when you realize that we are farther on the Right side than anyone else."

"I don't get it." I say slowly.

"Star Wars joke." Emmett shakes his head sadly. "No one gets it."

"It's actually Alice, Em." Jasper says. "No longer Mary."  
"You changed your name?" Rosalie asks.

"It's my middle name." I explain. "Couldn't live with Mary anymore."

"Yeah, same." Emmett chuckles. "I got bored of my name often and I go by Charles, which is also my middle name."

"Emmett, stop." Bella says. "He's just joking."

Jasper drags me across the room to the couch where we both sit down.

"Nice to see you again." Rosalie tells me.

"You too." I mutter quietly.

"Where is Esme?" Jasper questions.

"She just went to the store, we ran out of cheese and she really wanted to make us her nachos cause Alice was coming." Rosalie says.

"Do you guys want to play?" Bella asks, motioning toward the monopoly game. From the looks of it, they had just started.

"Sure, why not?" Jasper says, getting up to sit around the board. "Alice?"

I shake my head slowly. I'd never played board games much before, I didn't even know all the rules to monopoly. "I'll just watch."  
Carlisle and Bella begin dealing all the pieces out, including Jasper in the dealing this time. Emmett and Edward had returned to their game. The room was filled with quiet chattering between Emmett and Edward about a movie they saw the other day and then bragging remarks when Edward had won the game they were playing.

I watched Edward and Emmett play a rematch and another rematch, and then I Rosalie and Carlisle slowly take over everything in monopoly before they began to battle it out themselves with Jasper and Bella as casualties.

If Esme was home, she was in the kitchen making nachos but she didn't come upstairs.

It was a good hour or two before the game of monopoly finished with Rosalie being the victor. Emmett went downstairs and found that Esme had come home and she was done making the nachos, which he and Esme brought up together.

She smiled at me, introducing herself before sitting down besides Bella to eat with us.

Once again, the chatter was happy and calm between the Jasper's friends and family, I was the quiet one. I didn't pay much attention to everything they talked about until Jasper brought up my mom.

"Carlisle, how did Alice's mom die?"

The room was completely silent and everyone exchanged looks from Jasper to me and then to Carlisle. Even Carlisle looked a little shocked at his son.

"Why do you ask?"

"William told Alice that her mom committed suicide." Jasper states.

"He's lying." Esme says. "Sweetie, your mom would never do that."

"Do you have proof of it?" Jasper asks. "It's just that everything is based on people's word and no one has proof of anything."

"My dad will probably have the case." Emmett chips in. "Or he can contact the department in Seattle to get it."

"It's fine, Emmett." Carlisle says quietly.

No one said anything.

"I thought before she died in a car accident, she would have been taken to the hospital." I say. "The hospital has a log of people who died, don't they?"

Carlisle nods. "I think you need to talk to your father about this."

"I already tried, but he told me to just forget about her." I tell him. Carlisle and Esme exchange a look.

"What are you guys not saying?" Edward asks, confused. "It can't be that hard to get into the hospital's archives, right?"

Carlisle eventually sighs. "They won't prove anything. She did die in a car accident, Alice. But she was already dead before the car crashed."

"What?" I whisper, not understanding.

"William killed her." Carlisle whispers.

The air was thick as I attempted to comprehend this. No one said anything—or maybe they did and I just didn't hear.

"Alice," Jasper's voice was close to me.

"I need to go home." I finally say, standing up.

"I'm sorry, Alice." Carlisle tells me.

"Thank you for telling me." I respond, Jasper abandons his plate of nachos and leaves the room with me.

"I swear Alice, I had no idea. I'm so sorry!" Jasper tells me on our way downstairs.

"It's okay." I mutter. "I just...it's shocking to know that he did that while he was sane. He wasn't distraught after her funeral, all his crimes were in moments of lucidity."

Jasper doesn't say anything to me until we get into the car. "Alice, please, don't go home being angry."

"Why?" I demand. "I deserve an answer from him!"

"Yes, you do. You completely deserve to know the truth, you never should have been lied to about anything. He is going to wonder where you got this information." Jasper tells me. He hadn't started the car, he hadn't even put his seat belt on.

"Take me home." I demand.

"No." Jasper's voice was too calm. "Alice, if you fall off the cliff, you're going to take a lot of people down with you. You can't fall."

"Too bad I'm being pushed off." I snap.

"Fight back." Jasper insists. "What William did was inexcusable. But you have to understand that rash decisions like this—where you're filled with anger and you're going to confront him immediately—will lead him to only one path and that's the destruction of my family and ultimately you."

"He won't hurt you." I tell him.

"Maybe, but there is a chance. There is an even bigger chance that he will hurt you." Jasper touches my shoulder. "Alice, he had no problem hurting his wife, a complete stranger, and even a nine-year old kid. Do you think he will have mercy on you?"

"No." I whisper, tears streaming down my face slowly.

"Please, calm down and I promise I'll take you home. Pretend you did whatever you said you were going to do, keep your distance from them, and then on Monday I'll come pick you up for school and you'll have a day off from them."

"What about tomorrow?" I whisper.

"I'm sorry, but I think you're parents are going to suspect something is up if you keep disappearing." Jasper says quietly.

"Do me a favor and stop calling them my parents."

"Done." Jasper tells me, kissing my cheek. "We can go now."

Jasper starts the car, driving down the long narrow road until we hit the main road. We didn't talk, Jasper knew exactly when to stay silent and for that I was thankful.

He dropped me a block from my house, kissing my forehead and telling me to call him whenever I needed to and it was safe to. I only nodded.

"Oh, you didn't bring your bag." Jasper says, looking around his car. "Here," he hands me one of the books he had bought yesterday. "It's one of the books I'm reading this semester for English, just tell them you're getting a head start on homework for next semester."

I accept the book. "Thanks." I walk quickly through the mist of rain, half running up the driveway to the door. Inside, it was warm and quiet.

I run up to my room, tossing the book on my desk. I collapse on my bed, hugging one of my pillows.

I hated William Brandon more than anything in the entire world.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Jasper POV

I watched Alice walk slowly until she rounded the corner and was invisible to me. I drove home slowly, thinking too hard about how much Alice's life was worse off than mine. I had Carlisle and Esme to take care of me when my mother died and my father failed, I had Rosalie and Edward, and I had friends like Bella and Emmett. Alice had none of that, and she hadn't for as long as she could remember.

I knew Carlisle didn't want to tell her what her father had done, but he knew it was better to tell the truth than feed her another lie. My only worry was that she would act out of anger and risk herself and others—though she never had intended to.

I got home only twenty minutes after I left.

"I'm sorry Jasper." Esme whispers, hugging me when I'd stepped through the door. She had been waiting for me. "I know you like her, Carlisle didn't want to tell her but she needed to know."  
"I know, Esme." I tell her. "She calmed down before she went inside."

"You're good to her." Esme whispers. "Don't ever lose that."

I nod. "I'm going to go upstairs to do my homework."

"Okay." Esme says quietly. I knew I would be unable to do my work, but time was slipping away too quickly. I only had today and tomorrow to study. I pulled out my Pre-Calc book knowing it was the subject I lacked the most knowledge in.

But everything I read was messed up and made no sense. I was getting frusterated with be unable to help Alice and understand my very clear, precise notes. It was even more angering knowing that if I got too angry I would break and that was the last thing I needed or wanted—in fact, it was what everyone was expecting right now. They were just waiting for it, they were being so careful around me thinking I was a ticking bomb.

I was a ticking bomb, I was breaking. And Alice was supposed to be for me what Emmett was for Rosalie, except Alice had her own demons that were breaking free faster than mine were and we were both about to explode.

I slap my books shut, pushing them away from me. I didn't know what to do that would make me feel better. I moved to my bed, lying down and throwing a pillow over my head to block out the light.

Somehow, despite the anger and worry, I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was dark outside. My clock told me it was 4 A.M., I was still exhausted. I got up, changing out of my regular clothes and into my pajamas before I got back into bed, falling asleep.  
My neck was stiff when I woke up again. It was late in the morning, I could tell. I wondered briefly why I had slept so much, but I didn't spend too much on it. Instead, I reached for my phone to check if I had any calls or messages from Alice.

None.

Slightly disappointed, I went to take a shower before going downstairs. I had a quick bowl of cereal before grabbing my keys and leaving the house.

Once again, I had no idea where I was going but I certainly was not going to stay at home with the only activity of studying. I drove aimlessly towards Port Angeles listening to the Debussy CD that was still in my radio.

Edward hadn't asked about it, so either he didn't notice or he knew I had taken it and didn't care when I gave it back. I checked my phone often, still hoping Alice would call me. She didn't though, not on the drive there or while I walked around the boardwalk for two hours. I'd wasted my day, I already knew it. It was getting dark by the time I started walking back to my car—a thirty minute walk, I was sure. But I didn't care, and I doubted anyone else did either based on the nonexistent calls I'd gotten from my family or friends.

Part of this angered me, but another part was happy that they didn't bother me.

I drove slowly, not in any rush to get home.

When I did get home, I saw everyone else was hope also. Probably preparing to get to school tomorrow. I walked inside, thinking everyone was in their rooms based on the lack of noise. Instead, I found them in the den, talking quietly. They didn't notice me standing farther down the hall.

"You gave him morphine?" Rosalie was asking. "Isn't that substance abuse?"

Carlisle, who looked exhausted and stressed, rubbed his forehead. "He hasn't slept well in weeks, Rose. I can't imagine Alice has either."

"But you can't just knock him out with drugs." Rosalie says.

"It's technically not substance abuse." Edward adds. "Carlisle is right though, Rosalie. He really is having a hard time with everything."

They were talking about me.

Rosalie sighs. "I wish he would just talk to me, or any of us. We all know what's happening."

"And what is happening?" they look at me, surprised. Anger was coursing through me. "What's happening, Rose? Tell me."

"You're always so angry." she whispers.

"It's genetic." I snap.

Rosalie frowns at me. "Jasper,"

"Forget I interrupted this. Carlisle, I'll be getting ready for bed if you want to give me any other drugs." I tell him coldly, leaving the room.

I take the stairs two at a time, desperate to get away from my family. I locked the door to my room behind me so no one would be able to get in, especially Carlisle. Part of my mind understood that they were concerned because they cared and Carlisle had only wanted me to get some good sleep, but I was furious that they would do this to me.

Unlike the night before, I didn't sleep well. I woke constantly and was unable to fall back asleep. Either from the anger, or just the knowledge that my one night of good sleep was because of an outside force.

Monday came too soon and I, along with my siblings, found ourselves rushing to get out of the house on time. I left earlier than Rose and Edward to pick up Alice, they thought it was because I was still mad at them—which I was.

Alice was sitting on her porch steps waiting for me when I drove up. She jumped off, half running to the car.

"Hey." she says quietly.

"Hello." my voice was just as quiet as hers. "Did you sleep well?"

"No, I hardly slept."

"Guess we had similar nights." I sigh, beginning our drive to school. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't cause my sleepless night." Alice mutters. "Don't be sorry."

"Are we going to be friends today?" I ask her.

"I'll be friends with Bella," Alice tells me. "William would never try to hurt her or Emmett, not with Chief Swan around. I'll sit with you guys at lunch, we can still talk. We won't sit too close to each other during classes, except in Physics where we do share the same desk."

"Good plan." I chuckle.

"It's a perfect plan. And afterward, me and you can go somewhere."

I smile. "I'll take you to a beach that I like to go to."

"I think that will be fun." Alice smiles.

We made it to school with plenty of time to spare, Alice and I parted ways immediately, both of us going to our lockers before we went to U.S. History.

I had four midterms today and one tomorrow. We couldn't talk during school, which was unfortunate, so we both made our way to U.S. History separately. Mr. White wasted no time, he closed the door exactly at the time, and began handing out the tests while reading us all the rules. Italian was similar, except the test was harder than U.S. History. Alice and I didn't even look at each other when she went to Literature and I went to English. I had my midterm tomorrow, so it was a free period for extra studying or just quietly doing other activities.

I didn't talk to Rosalie and Emmett, who were texting each other under their desks. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for the bell to ring and for us all to be free for lunch. But time passed to fast and I almost wanted to make an excuse to get out of the class and go to the cafeteria. In the time that it took me to think of a suitable excuse, the bell finally rang.

I was the first to be out of my seat, but I held myself long enough to let Rose and Emmett catch up so we could walk to lunch together—as we always did. Emmett hung back behind us, probably to let us talk.

"Are you still mad at me?" Rosalie asks, her voice quiet and tentative.

"No." I mutter. "I got over it."

"Alice had something to do with that?"

"Alice has her own problems, I'm not throwing mine on her." I snap, glaring at my sister.

"You sound mad still." Rosalie says sourly. I ignore her, but she continues to try to talk to me. "How is Alice?"

"She's fine."

"Did you ask her?" Rosalie questions lightly.

"What the hell do you think Rosalie?" I demand. "I'm not stupid, I know what I'm doing."

"No, I don't think you do, Jazz." Rosalie tells me. "You're dating her."

"I'm not."

"You can't keep your hands off each other when you're together!"  
I scoff. "You'd know."

"Don't bring my relationships into this." Rosalie snaps. "You have to be careful, picking her up this morning was such a stupid thing for you to do."  
"William and Melanie weren't home." I hiss.

"You can't know that."

"Do you think you're the only one who knows how to use a cellphone?" I didn't know why Rosalie was acting like this, but it was destroying my mood.

Rosalie sighs. "Is that even a smart move—your number in her phone. Who knows if William goes through her stuff when she isn't around!"

I turn sharply to Rosalie, "I get that you're not happy about it, but don't take all your anger out on me. As far as I'm concerned, I'm the only one who has the right to be angry!"

Rosalie glares at me. "I'm concerned, Jasper."  
"You're showing it so well."

Edward, Bella, and Alice were already at a table when we got there. I drop into a chair across from Alice—right now to Edward.

"What's with you?" Edward asks Rosalie when she and Emmett sit. Rosalie was glaring at me, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ask him." Rosalie snarls.

Edward, Bella, and Alice looks at me.

I look at Edward, raising an eyebrow. "Carlisle said no fights."

"We're not fighting." Rosalie hisses. "He just being a selfish jerk, Edward."

"I'm the selfish one?" I scoff, shaking my head.

"We're trying to help you, Jasper." Rosalie snaps.

"I never asked for it."

"You don't deserve it either." Rosalie tells me, her voice cold. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to slap her. Instead, I push myself up walking around the table to her.

My voice was cold and quiet. "Did you think its any fair, Rosalie?" I hiss. "You were just as needy as I was and you pushed them all away."

"I went through something entirely different then you." Rosalie tells me.

"You're right." I say quietly. "I suppose I should be grateful our mother is dead, that way she didn't have to see you like this—it's any wonder that you're her daughter."

I leave the cafeteria, grabbing my things from my locker and going straight to my car. I suddenly didn't care about the other midterms I had. I drove home faster than I should have knowing that I'd have peace there when no one was home.

I went to my room, throwing my things onto my bed. I didn't know what to do, my mind was still focused on how Rosalie could be so stupid and insensitive. I almost wanted to hate her—she had Emmett, she figured out how to get past everything. I never had anyone but my family and they always walked around me like I was a ticking bomb when I needed them to pretend I was normal. Now I had Alice—just as Rosalie had Emmett—but it was another thing they were all worried about. I never would get a break from any of them.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Alice POV

"Nice going Rosalie." Edward snaps. "Exactly what Dad didn't want!"

Rosalie shakes her head. "He is being a prick, Edward."  
"And what about you?" Edward demands.

"Sorry about this, Alice." Bella tells me while Edward and Rosalie continue to argue. "It's something you'll get used to when you date a Cullen."

"Jasper and I aren't dating." I tell her.

She smiles, patting my hand. "If you say so."

Edward and Rosalie spent our lunch period arguing while Emmett, Bella, and I sat occasionally talking among ourselves but mostly just staying silent. I didn't eat, neither did anyone else. Twice, Edward tried to call Jasper, but he eventually gave up and just called Carlisle telling him that Jasper had gone home and he and Rosalie got into a fight.

I attended Physics on my own. Jasper missed the midterm, but Carlisle could probably convince Mr. Banner that Jasper hadn't been feeling well—which was, if you wanted to be technical, true. It wasn't a hard midterm, but I was extremely thankful it was over. I had taken three of my midterms today, and two remained tomorrow—Advanced Calculus and Literature. In Calc, Mrs. Jones allowed us to do what we wanted. She put up concepts on the board that we could review if we needed the extra help. I did review the concepts she suggested and I worked out a bunch of problems I was supposed to do over break but didn't.

School was finally when Mrs. Jones told us that there would be no extra-credit after the midterm and to study hard this last night before the test. I put all my books away, pulling my coat on. I hadn't packed an extra coat because I thought Jasper would be driving me home. I didn't know if I should call him or text him, but it seemed like a good idea.

My phone was almost dead when I took it out, but it had enough battery to call Jasper. I dialed his number, walking out of the parking lot while I waited for the phone to stop ringing.

He didn't answer. After several rings, the phone connected me to voice mail. I didn't leave a message, though, I just put my phone back into my pocket. It was too cold to be walking myself. I almost wished I'd asked Edward to drive me home, but with Rosalie with him, it didn't seem like that great of an idea.

I was shivering when I finally made it through the door. For some odd reason, someone was in the kitchen.

I walk quietly to the kitchen, surprised to find Lanie there.

"Oh Mary!" she gasps, coming to hug me.

"Lanie, what are you doing home?" I ask, confused as to why she was acting like this.

"Mary," her voice was stricter now. "I have more patience for you and for the Cullens than Will does. You know what they did, why are you associating with them?"

"What?" I gasp. Too many thoughts were running through my head. How did she find out? Jasper was in danger—so was the rest of his family!

Lanie sighs. "William is taking care of it right now. I can't even express how furious I am about this. Mike Newton is supposed to be your friend, not _Jasper Cullen_!" Lanie was practically screaming now, she threw her hands up in the air, frustrated. "I can't believe that my own daughter would betray us like this! Do you even know how much Will has suffered at the hands of those _people_?"

"No one suffered because of them!" I was surprised that I had said anything. "Carlisle is a good person, Melanie."

Melanie's glare was penetrating, I barely understood what happened when I felt her hand slap my cheek. "Don't ever talk about that man again. Go upstairs!"

"What is Will taking care of?" I demand, half yelling like Melanie was.

"That's hardly your business right now. I don't want to see you." Melanie pushes me roughly out of the kitchen. Barely containing my tears, I run upstairs to my room.

My hands were shaking too much and it took me twice as long to get my phone out of my pocket and call Jasper. No answer, again. I didn't have even have Edward's number, or Rosalie's, or Emmett's or Bella's. I slip to the floor, my back to my bed with tears streaming down my face.

Jasper and I were stupid, we were careless. We didn't even give anything a second thought before he was in my house or I was at his. We thought about _nothing_! We just expected everything to work out perfectly and we expected Melanie and Will to never find out.

I attempted to call Jasper several more times, but he still didn't answer. Eventually, I chucked my phone at the wall, sobbing into my hands.

It was hours before there was a knock at my door. Melanie came in quietly, coming to sit by me. Will was at the door, his face expression-less.

"What did you do?" I whisper, tears blurring my vision.

"I did what was best." William tells me, his voice hard. "Jasper would have destroyed you, Mary. I only want to help you."  
"You killed my mom, you tried to kill Edward!" I scream at him. "You did despicable things—you're despicable!"

William doesn't respond to me.

"Mary, sweetie," Melanie wraps her arms around me. I push her away, but she only jolds on tighter. "He's gone now, he can't bother you or hurt you anymore."  
"What did you do to him?" I scream. Melanie's grip on me was too tight.

"He's gone, Mary." Melanie says, her voice surprisingly calm. "You won't ever have to see him again. None of his siblings with bother you either, they will know that they earned it."

My breath gets caught in my throat. They had been telling me, but I wasn't getting it. Melanie didn't want to tell me straight forward, but she told me.  
"Jasper." my voice was just above a whisper as I turn to look at my father. His eyes were cold, staring into mine. "he's dead." William nods. I'm can't feel anything, it was too hard to breathe.  
"It was for the best." Lanie's voice fills the thick air. I struggle to breathe.  
"I don't understand." I whisper.  
"You will, when you are older." Lanie tells me, hugging me tighter. "For now, forget about Jasper Hale. He was no good when he was alive. The world is better off with one less of those _Cullens_ being around. Try to understand."  
I shake my head, more tears falling.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Jasper POV

6 Hours Earlier (than Chapter 21)

I didn't see him when I came in—I didn't even know how he could get in the house. Yet here he was, standing across the room from me with a gun pointed right at me. This wasn't the first time a gun was being pointed at me, but this was the first time my mother or Carlisle wasn't here to protect me. In fact, I hadn't been in this position in years and I suddenly remembered the clear image of my mother falling violently to the floor after she'd been shot.  
"Don't you dare lie to me Cullen!"  
"I'm not lying." I was trying to be calm, but my voice wasn't cooperating. The shaking of my voice only made William look more smug and for the panic to rise more in me.  
"You're dating my daughter."  
It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I didn't answer, William already knew. Though I did wonder how. William comes closer to me, his finger playing at the trigger of the gun. It almost seemed like he was enjoying himself.  
"You're much braver than I expected." William notes, amused. "I remember when you were younger, you were so scared all the time."  
"It was people like you who made me scared." I tell him. _Surprisingly, I'm not that scared anymore.  
_ William laughs. "It's people like your father who destroy people like me. I had a great life!"  
"But you destroyed your daughters life. Why did you do that?" I ask him, narrowing my eyes. "Why did you kill your wife?"  
"Carlisle is good." William says, chuckling. "Digging up everything he could and slowly letting others know the truth about me. Including my own daughter—you made her question me about her mother. I knew it was you from the moment she asked."  
"She has a right to know what you've done."  
"Yes, she does. And once I finish here, I'll go home and tell her that you've been disposed of. That she no longer has to be bothered by you."  
"She won't forgive you for it."  
William chokes out a hard laugh, walking towards me. "I don't care." With a quick flex of his arm, the barrel of the gun smacked my jaw, sending my to the ground.  
I felt this kind of pain once before. Ten years ago when Rosalie's screams were vibrating through the house, my mother had already bled herself to death in the other room, and I had been struck unconscious by a vase.  
I could feel blood slipping down my chin. I forced myself up, trying to ignore the pulsing pain and wiped the blood from my face. It was so much blood and some had gotten onto Esme's carpet. If I wasn't still facing a gun, I might have wondered if it was possible to get it out before she saw.  
"Did you just come here to yell at me, then?" I demand.  
"I don't want to kill you yet." William smirks. "I have other plans."  
"Which are?" I question.  
"You don't get to know." William says. "Ironic, actually. I waited years to kill you properly, even bringing Mary into all of this, just so I could come and kill you. But you dating my daughter changes everything."  
"So you won't kill me?" I ask, confused.  
He laughs again. "No, I am certain I will kill you. I'm just curious. What brings you to like such a stupid girl?"  
"She is not stupid." I hiss. "In my own curiosity, why did you bring her here? What did you possibly gain from having her?"  
William shrugs. "Child support pays well. If I had known she was going to be hanging around with you Cullens, I would have persuaded her to help me. Tell her my side of the story before you corrupted her with yours."  
"You mean with the truth?"  
"The truth." William spits out. "It's a lie. You're all liars. You especially. You take after your father, Jasper. Poor, poor Esme. She believes Carlisle is so innocent, she doesn't know what he does to people."  
"She knows perfectly what lengths he will go to to protect people from others like you." I snap. My lip was bleeding too much. It was dripping onto my shirt. "If you're going to kill me, at least save Esme the trouble of having to replace this carpet because of my blood." I say, annoyed. "Can I get a napkin?"  
"Go." William snaps. "If you call the cops, I'll hunt down the rest of your family too."  
I take my time going to the kitchen, and then completely ditch the idea of a napkin and go after the drawer with the knives. The gun is cold and it has always scared me, but today I pick it up, hold it tightly, and point it straight at the doorway as William walks in. The gun is all wrong though. It's too light, I know this from when I picked it up when I was eleven and threw it through a window. There are no bullets inside, but William won't know.  
"Carlisle upgraded his security." William notes. "Very, very interesting. Maybe it won't be so hard to pin this murder on Carlisle."  
I don't say a word.  
"Have you ever shot a gun?" William questions.  
"Yes," the lie rolls smoothly off my tongue.  
"Then tell me, does it work like this?" William cocks the gun, pointing it straight at me. Adrenaline shoots through me as I try to think of ways to get out of this.  
"I'm not sure what my family will do to you. They won't rest until you pay for it." I attempt. I sounded too desperate.  
"They will get over it." William says. "They will know you died very quickly, which will give them ease."  
"Death by getting shot is a slow death." I hiss. I watched my Mom struggle to breathe for minutes before she died.  
"Well, let's see."  
I heard the blast only milliseconds before the sickening heat spread through my entire body. I counted.  
One blast, pain that sent me to the ground like when I was struck by the barrel of the gun. Except that pain was unimaginable.  
Two blasts, pain the same as the first. Unimaginable, excruciating.  
Three blasts, pain. Blurred figures.  
And finally, nothing.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23:

Alice POV

I lost track of time. Melanie and William left my room and I slowly crawled into my bed. I didn't know what to do, there was nothing I could do!  
I cried for hours, clutching my pillows and wrapping my shivering body under my blankets. I slipped in and out of sleep until it was dark, and then early morning, and then morning. Melanie came into my room and told me I needed to start getting ready for school before leaving.  
I didn't get up. I stayed in bed, not having any energy to cry so I just let silent tears go down my face. I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart, it was a physical pain that made me hug myself desperate to make it go away. At some point, I pulled myself up long enough to get my phone. I laid on my bed, clutching it while it charged back to life. I spent too long calling Jasper over and over again, crying even harder every time the call went to voice mail.  
It was too hard to deal with.  
That afternoon, Melanie brought me food and promised me that it was just a crush; my feelings weren't real and therefore, I would be able to get over it soon. Then she left, telling me she had called to schedule make up tests with Mrs. Jones and Mr. Phillip.  
I didn't eat the food, I didn't cry anymore, and I didn't call Jasper. I laid in bed, not sleeping but not completely awake either, thinking about nothing.

Later than night the doorbell rang. I realized suddenly that it was Tuesday, some of William's friends came on Tuesday. I heard yelling, though—that was not normal. Still, I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed. I buried myself deeper into the pillows, trying to stop more tears from pooling into my eyes. My throat hurt, so did my stomach and my head. I close my eyes, trying to ignore the pain.  
My door bursts open.  
"Alice," no one called me that except Jasper's family and his friends. "come on."  
"Get the hell out of my house." Melanie's voice was loud and furious.  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that."  
It took so much of my energy to sit up, but I did. Bella and Edward were in my room, so was Melanie.  
"Alice, let's go to the hospital." Bella tells me, her voice gentle.  
I shake my head, tears pooling in my eyes again. "I'm sorry."  
"I know, it's okay." Bella comes to me, touching my cheek. "Why don't you go take a shower? I'll get you some clothes."  
"I don't want to go." I whisper, pushing her hand away.  
"Why?" Edward asks me, looking confused. "He's there, Alice. He was asking for you."  
"Jasper?" I whisper, looking at him.  
"He's dead, Mary. They're lying." Melanie tells me.  
"He survived," Bella tells me, "please, come on."  
"Get out." Melanie says, angrily. "William is going to be home very soon."  
"We'll take our chances." Edward tells her.  
"Alice," Bella says. I nod, pushing myself off my bed. "I'll get your clothes, just go wash up and we'll go, okay?"  
I don't respond, I go straight to the bathroom. After being in bed for so long, I knew I needed a shower. I didn't know if Bella and Edward were telling the truth—but why wouldn't they?—but I couldn't help the short beats of happiness that would course through me. I took a shower faster than I ever have, hardly given myself enough time to wet all of my hair before I was out and getting changed into clothes Bella must have put in the bathroom.  
I was out in minutes, running downstairs. Bella and Edward were waiting next to the door. I pull my coat on and then my shoes.  
"If you leave, Mary, there is no guarantee I'll let you come back." Melanie tells me, her voice still angry. "These people are criminals."  
I ignore her, leaving with Edward and Bella.  
"I'm sorry, Alice. I would have come sooner." Edward tells me when we were in the car. "I didn't even think that they would tell you he was dead."  
"What did William do to him?" I ask, my voice just a whisper.  
Edward looks conflicted for a second—he didn't want to tell me. "He shot him, three times."  
"Oh my god." I whisper, covering my face with my hands.  
"He'll be okay, Alice." Bella says quietly, pity covering her voice. "Even Carlisle said he is doing really well."  
"I'm so sorry, I had no idea. I tried to call him when I got home and warn him." I cry.  
"We saw." Edward whispers tightly.  
"You couldn't call me back?" I demand, suddenly furious. "You couldn't call and tell me he was alive? I just—I spent the last day thinking he was dead!"  
"We've been busy too, Alice." Edward snaps. "Making sure he wasn't dead. Don't think that just because he survived we are taking this lightly, it's killed my parents and Rose—I doubt your father will make it out alive this time."  
"Maybe that's what we all want."  
"No one is asking you to pick a side." Bella tells me gently.  
"I know."  
I didn't realize we were at the hospital until Edward parked the car. He didn't turn it off, he just looked at me.  
"He's in the ICU."  
"Are you not coming in?" I ask, confused.  
"I can't." Edward says sourly. "I'm supposed to be at school."  
"But what about Jasper?"  
"What can you expect, Alice?" Edward demands. "I'm a Cullen, remember? Just because you and Jasper had a few days of fun, doesn't mean that whole issue is gone."  
"Edward." Bella whispers. "Come on, Alice, let's go." Bella gets out of the car, with me following her. Edward waits only until we got into the building before he drove off. "My dad is coming to pick me up soon, and technically family is only allowed in the ICU."  
We went down a few halls and to the third floor before Bella finally ended up in a waiting room. I trailed behind her, utterly confused—I didn't know the last time I'd been in a hospital before.  
"Bella," a nurse was approaching us. "what are you doing here?" the nurse's eyes landed questioningly on me.  
"Going to see Jasper." Bella responds, easily. "Carlisle is waiting for us."  
"Us?" the nurse repeats, his eyes looking at me again.  
"It's a really long story." Bella says again.  
"Yes, I can tell. Well, make sure Carlisle _is_ waiting for you—I don't want any misunderstands, Bella."  
"Of course." Bella answers quickly, grabbing my hand. She pulls me past the nurse and through a pair of sliding doors.  
"I thought only family was allowed in the ICU."  
"Carlisle pulls too many strings." Bella laughs, shaking her head. "Just so we could all see him, cause that what Carlisle knows he needs."  
All the rooms had see through doors and walls—so the doctors could easily assess the patients' situations. Bella looked as if she had travel through these halls all her life, she wove confidently passed the rooms, doctors, and carts parked in the halls. Finally, I recognized a figure cloaked in blankets and wires behind a glass wall. Bella opened the door slowly, trying not to wake Jasper.  
I followed silently, my heart beating too quickly at the amount of monitors surrounding Jasper.  
"Hey, Jazz." Bella says quietly, her hand touching his arm gently. I stood wearily by the door, afraid to get any closer. I'd done this to Jasper, I let him kiss me and I let it go farther than it should have. I wondered why I was even here—what could possess Jasper to the point where he'd want to see me?  
"No, I'm good—thanks." Jasper's voice knocked me out of my thoughts. He and Bella were having a quiet conversation, and it took me a moment to realize that he hadn't noticed me.  
"Alice is here." Bella says, looking at me. Jasper turns his head, surprise covering his face. "I'll leave so you can have some privacy."  
Bella squeezes past me, giving me a small smile as she leaves. I didn't move from my spot, and Jasper didn't say anything.  
"How are you?" I finally say, after a few moments of silence.  
Jasper smiles. "I'm alive, that's all that matters, right?"  
"That's one way to put it." I mutter, biting my lip.  
"Now is not the time to keep your distance." Jasper says, chuckling quietly. "The damage is already done."  
"I can't believe you're joking about this." I whisper, horrified at Jasper's laughter.  
"I'm not joking about this at all." Jasper shakes his head. "Your father is going to jail for life now, we'll be safe."  
"He almost killed you." I hiss.  
"Yes, he absolutely did." Jasper agrees. "But I don't see why you've suddenly decided that you can't walk five steps towards me."  
I shake my head. "I should go home."  
"And do what?" Jasper questions. "Accept your invitation to the life of crime and jail? By all means, leave."  
"What's wrong with you?" I demand, tears welling in my eyes. My throat was hurting, I hadn't noticed before but it was.  
"What's wrong with me?" Jasper laughs sourly. He pushes the blanket off of himself. "I've been shot three times, Alice for spending a few hours with you. Rosalie found me practically dead on the kitchen floor. _Rosalie_! _Imagine_ what that did to her. _Imagine_ how she must have felt, it's like history repeating itself." Jasper had pushed himself up some until he was lounging. I wasn't sure how much medication he was on to make those movements less than painful. "I woke up and the first thing I thought was 'what the hell did William do to you'?" Jasper shakes his head, he was practically yelling. "There is nothing wrong with _me_ , nothing!"  
"I didn't mean it like that." I whisper.  
"Of course not." Jasper shakes his head. "Of course you didn't mean it like that."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Jasper asks me, sighing.  
"I don't know." I say.  
Jasper leans his head back, running his hands over his face. An elaborate IV was stuck in the back of his hand. "That's a problem."  
"My parents thought you were dead."  
"Yeah, Carlisle attempted to keep me being alive very private."  
"They know now." I say, smiling slowly. "Edward and Bella barged into my house very noisily."  
"Hmm, doesn't sound much like Edward." Jasper says. "Then again, he's been very different these days."  
"How is Rosalie?"  
"I don't know." Jasper frowns. "I haven't seen her today."  
"Will she hate me?"  
"We learned the hard way not to blame you," Jasper tells me, "it doesn't do much good. You had no idea what William was capable of."  
"I am sorry."  
"Yes, we know." Jasper tells me quietly. "Now, would you please just come here?"  
I do, slowly walking to Jasper. "Do you hate me?"  
"No," Jasper whispers, picking my hand up in his. "I can't possibly be that cruel."  
I sit down next to him, touching his neck gently where there was a piece of gauze. "What happened there?"  
Jasper chuckles, shaking his head. "I really don't know. I'm hardly awake long enough when they do all these things to me to ask what they're doing. Carlisle knows, I trust him."  
"Does it hurt?"  
Jasper raises his hand. "My IV is feeding me all sorts of medicines, I can't feel a thing right now—well, except for my feelings for you."  
I laugh. "Worst pick up line ever."  
"Original though." Jasper points out.  
"Still very cliché."  
"All pick-up lines are. Should I pull an angel from heaven line next?" Jasper questions, chuckling. "Or will that be too much?"  
"Definitely too much." I smile. "Do you really feel nothing right now?"  
"Mhmm. I'll pass out eventually, I think it's the morphine they're giving me. Keep me talking and maybe we can have a full conversation."  
I laugh. "No, you should sleep."  
"Ally, I'm not tired—talk!" Jasper laughs.  
"Ally?" I repeat.  
"Came up with the nickname yesterday when you weren't here."  
"I'm sorry. I thought you were dead." I say, my voice just above a whisper. "Melanie told me...I had no reason to not believe her."  
"Edward said my phone was ringing very often." Jasper mutters, closing his eyes. "I don't know why he wouldn't answer it."  
"They are angry at me."  
"Misplaced anger." Jasper hisses under his breath. "They have no right."  
"They have every right."  
"Anger is not justified—ever!"  
My jaw drops, shock running through me. I struggled to say anything, and I found the room to be silent—save for all the monitors—for several moments. Just some time ago Jasper had told me he had every right to be angry and his anger was perfectly justified, something I couldn't understand. "I thought you said it was justified."  
Jasper shakes his head. "Not anymore."  
"What changed?"  
"Our Romeo and Juliet story almost had a tragic ending."  
"It still could." I whisper, realizing there was still a threat.  
"There is always that possibility, but Carlisle is doing everything in his power to prevent it. We'll get a happy ending."

I smile, holding Jasper's hand tighter in mine.  
"Or, perhaps, a happy new beginning." Jasper tells me.  
Yes, a happy new beginning of our changed Romeo and Juliet story. We didn't talk, we held each other's hand, and I kissed Jasper once before we just sat in silence. Jasper wasn't uncomfortable, unlike how he said before when he told me he hated silence, and neither was I.  
For once, we were both content with chaos around us.


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogue:

"Ready?" Jasper asks me, grabbing my hand in his. I smile, squeezing his hand once. Bella, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie were already inside the school, rushing around to get to their classes. Jasper was out of school for six weeks, as was I. Carlisle _did_ do everything possible to put Melanie and William behind bars, but right before all the evidence was being sent to the D.A., they both disappeared. I spent two weeks in foster care before Chief Swan invited me to his home until more could be sorted out.  
Today, however, was the most nerve wracking day I would face; today Jasper and I were an actually couple in front of people. My heart was fluttering in excitement more than nervousness.  
"Ready." I say, my voice confident.


	26. Chapter 26

Authors Note:

Hello, hello! I am silvermist225, aka, the author of this story. I first experimented with this idea in September of 2015, I completed it today, February 5, 2016. In total, I worked 574 hours on this story, which is amazing. In fact, it is the FIRST story I have ever completed! I am proud to say, it is my longest work of over 50,000 words and over 100 pages.  
Not only have I finished this story, but I'm also plotting a sequel! As you know, Alice's parents are both missing and that will have a huge part in the second story and it will also focus a bit more on both Jasper and Alice's pasts, that didn't really have a huge role in this story. Thank you so much for the reviews and views! I got so excited when I hit 1,000 views and I check it literally every day. As for the reviews, I swear when I get the emails, I drop everything I'm doing to read the review I got. (I once woke up in the middle of the night from a email and I read the review right there at 3 A.M. And I was soooo excited and happy!  
Please keep those reviews coming with comments, suggestions, and overall feedback on my story and how you liked it! Thank you so much for supporting me in finishing this story, I enjoyed spending these last six months writing it!

Love,  
silvermist225


	27. Chapter 27

Hello, hello all my readers!

I'm so excited that I'm done with this story and I'm constantly checking on how many views I have (UP TO OVER 2,400 VIEWS). About the sequel to this story, I think it's gonna take me awhile to write it. Obviously there are loose ends that need tying up—Alice's father and step-mother are missing, then there is more about Jasper's past (I want Jasper's real father to come in during the second story), etc, etc.

But I really want to start working on this new story, it's a little similar to this but quite different—if that makes any sense. Keep a look out for it on my profile! I'll probably get around to putting it up within a few weeks. :)

Love,

Silvermist225


End file.
